Asesino
by XANHEX
Summary: El mejor asesino de una asociación, tiene como misión matar a la famosa cantante Mimi T, pero ella cuenta con el mejor guardaespaldas, lo peor para el asesino, no fue haber fallado, sino que se haya enamorado de ella. Triangulo amoroso, djn RR xfis
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Una asociación de asesinos jóvenes, ¿por qué jóvenes? Porque son más agiles, más hábiles, rápidos, fácil de entrar sin ser reconocidos. A pesar de su juventud, han sido entrenados desde pequeños, las emociones no cuentan para ellos, deben de desistir, sonreír es como un lujo, deben tener corazón de piedra y no sentir compasión, deben matar a sangre fría, importándoles poco a quién, sólo deben obedecer, no les importa que ésa persona que tienen que matar sea buena o mala, joven o vieja, hombre o mujer, rico o pobre, únicamente tienen que hacerlo sin cuestionar el por qué. Los asesinos viejos y con mucha experiencia están celosos, pero no tienen la agilidad de éstos chicos, pues ellos suelen entender más rápido la tecnología, no duran mucho explicándoles el funcionamiento de una nueva arma, aunque la experiencia los jóvenes no la tienen como los ancianos, sin embargo, ahora los jóvenes de hoy en día son más fríos y calculadores…

Los jóvenes asesinos tienen su primera misión a los 12 años, lo más cruel, es que deben matar a un conocido o amigo querido, no deben de tener escrúpulos, y no tenían que dudar ni un instante en hacerlo, si lo hacían, eran severamente castigados, a tal punto de casi matarlos, si notan debilidad por parte del chico, lo mejor es desecharlos…

La asociación es cruel, no le importa nada, sólo el dinero que se les pagan por los asesinatos, es neutral, podrían matar a su propia madre o hijo más querido por dinero, en una organización sin sentimientos.

La misión para un joven asesino de 18 años, uno rubio que vestía de traje negro por completo, hasta la corbata era negra, usaba lentes y tenía fama de ser el más frío de todos los asesinos, parecía haber nacido sin emociones y cuando cumplió los 12 años, mató a sus padres sin dudar, definitivamente, el mejor de sus asesinos. Para éste joven, su misión era matar a una cantante muy famosa a nivel internacional. La joven cantante apenas tiene 17 años y se ha hecho famosa, no sólo por su buena voz, también por su belleza cautivadora, las buenas obras, en sí, la joven es una persona de nobles sentimientos y eso se le ha reconocido, al igual que es muy accesible a los medios y sencilla a pesar de lo millonaria que es. Ésta chica también ha hecho participaciones especiales en series de renombre y ha protagonizado dos grandes producciones cinematográficas, dejando en claro su talento para la actuación. Heredera de una de las más grandes compañías de comunicación de Estados Unidos.

La joven estaba a punto de dar un concierto en Londres, el estadio más grandes de la ciudad, el cual estaba ya repleto, incluso había más gente de la que se pensaba. La cantante estaba en su camerino cambiándose de vestuario, una sombra oscura pasó, deteniéndose un segundo ahí… sería tan fácil darle un tiro en la cabeza y que ahí se quedara, pero sus órdenes eran diferentes.

El concierto lo abrió un grupo musical no muy conocidos, entonces, cuando ellos terminaron de tocar, salió el representador.

—¡Con ustedes, una princesa, un encanto de jovencita, la chica con la voz de ángel… ¡Mimi Tachikawa!! —expresó el presentador a toda voz, el público se puso de pie aplaudiendo, chiflando, gritando, mostrando sus carteles donde decían: Eres la mejor, Mimi, te amamos… entre otros recados. El público estaba enloquecido.

Entonces, en el escenario, se hizo presente una chica muy hermosa, de cabello castaño claro de un corte moderno, dejándolo ver más o menos corto, de ojos muy expresivos color miel, de mirada dulce, cautivadora y emanaba inocencia. Saludó a los espectadores, sonriente, algo que liberó gritos por parte de ellos, de emoción.

—Está será la última canción que cantes —dijo el asesino, tomando el arma, apuntándole directo a la cabeza de la cantante, ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo, a punto de accionarlo…

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola... esta nueva historia ha sido escrita con el fin de entretenerme y entretener, muchos de los personajes aquí usados no son de mi propiedad.

La escribí como un pasatiempo, ya que escribir me encanta.

Espero que les agrade n_n dejen review, por fis, arigato gozaimasu n_n

La trama no suena original, me base en Hitman... y tal vez otros que no recuerdo...

bye, bye, se cuidan mucho, un beso, un abrazote, hasta la próxima!! nos leemos n_n

un beso MUA


	2. Misión Cumplida

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 01:**

**Misión Cumplida

* * *

**

—Ésta será la última canción que cantes —dijo el asesino, tomando el arma, apuntándole directo a la cabeza de la cantante, ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo, a punto de accionarlo…

La bella cantante esperaba a que la música empezara, mientras eso pasaba, ella le sonreía amablemente al público y les cuestionaba qué tal estaban, teniendo una pequeña interacción con ellos, saludando a los que estaban adelante. La música empezó y ella se movía lentamente, la canción era una balada…

Tan sólo tenía que esperar al coro, era la canción más hermosa y más exitosa del momento, no supo por qué, pero su mano empezó a temblarle… qué le estaba pasando, ¿acaso estaba dudando de accionar el arma?, agitó la cabeza y volvió su mirada al objetivo, era muy hermosa, pero aquello no le iba a salvar de morir ésa noch; la muerte de la cantante tenía que ser espectacular y cubrir las noticias de todo el mundo, ésa era la orden… unos segundos más para que ella empezara a mostrar su gran voz en el coro…

El rubio asesino, movió su dedo contra el gatillo, la bala salió del cañón como en cámara lenta hacia la cantante, era cuestión de centésimas de segundos para que ésta llegara a su objetivo.

Un chico de cabello alborotado de color chocolate saltó al escenario, interponiéndose entre la bala y la cantante a una velocidad impresionante que dejó anonadado al asesino, pero lo más sorprendente, fue que éste sujeto, disparó, las dos balas chocaron en el aire pronunciando un sonido débil. Inmediato el joven de cabello alborotado abrazó a la cantante, protegiéndola.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mimi? —cuestionó el chico, mostrando que sus ojos eran castaños oscuros, la cantante asintió, sonriéndole agradecida.

Los espectadores gritaban aterrorizados, alborotándose en el lugar, la cantante ordenó a seguridad que desalojara a las personas.

—¡Cuiden de las personas! —exclamó la chica, a pesar de que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no se notaba asustada.

El asesino se había agachado.

—¿Quién demonios es él? ¿Y cómo fue capaz de esquivar la bala con otra? —se preguntó en voz baja.

Observaba a discreción como había llegado más personal a cubrir a la joven cantante y otros más para empezar a buscar quien había sido la persona que se había atrevido a disparar, pero ésas personas no le importaban, él quería saber quién era ése chico de cabello chocolate que protegía a la chica, y que éste, insistente miraba hacia donde él estaba agachado.

Le había llegado un mensaje donde le indicaban que tenía que salir, él bufó, como si tuviera necesidad de que se le hubieran dicho, ahora con más guardianes que protegían a la cantante, no iba a ser tan fácil aniquilarla, tenía que…

Se cambió de ropa rápido, su atuendo a uno menos formal, puso una expresión de terror y miraba a todas partes, espantado, yéndose con la gente que estaba saliendo del estadio.

De ahí se escabulló en una de las calles más oscuras de Londres, checó el nuevo mensaje donde le decían que regresara al "café".

—¡Maldición! ¡Fallé! —exclamó el rubio, dando un puñetazo a la pared.

* * *

Esperó en la sala, paciente, mirando el suelo. Entró a una habitación muy oscura que no le permitía ver a su jefe, éste le indicó que se sentará y el chico obedeció.

—Veamos las noticias —habló el jefe, el rubio asintió.

Encendió el televisor.

—En vivo desde el escenario donde la cantante Mimi Tachikawa estaba ofreciendo uno de los más grandes conciertos en Londres, fue testigo de un intento de asesinato en contra de la famosa cantante… —decía una reportera—. El concierto estaba siendo grabado por lo que tenemos pruebas de quién podría ser el presunto asesino… ¡Señor, disculpe! —Corrió al ver a uno de los guardaespaldas de la cantante—. Por favor, un minuto… ¡señor! ¡¡Señor!!

—Ella se encuentra bien —habló el hombre que movió la cámara, al parecer no quería que lo tomaran.

—Como pudieron oir, Mimi Tachikawa está bien… pero nos interesa saber cómo está psicológicamente, esperamos una respuesta pronto… Ah, ya tenemos el video… —la reportera siguió a un tipo alto y pelón.

—El video será llevado a la estación de policía y se abrirá la investigación para saber quién es la persona que trató de matar a la cantante. Nos han dado permiso de mostrarlo, así que sólo lo pasaremos una vez —habló el individuo.

En el video se veía a la bella cantante, fue entonces que de repente, de la nada, entró a escena aquel chico castaño, que sacó una pistola tan rápido que no se vio, pero luego lo pasaron a cámara lenta, en menos mucho menos de un segundo había desenfundado el arma y disparó. Ahí, el jefe detuvo la toma.

—Matt, tu misión —habló el jefe.

—Lo sé, he fallado —respondió el asesino cuando el jefe hizo una pausa, sabía que él esperaba la respuesta.

—No, la has cumplido a la perfección, sabía que le habían contratado al mejor guardaespaldas, después de todo, el fundador de la organización para la protección particular, es el abuelo de la chica, seguro que desde que matamos a los padres de ella, le han puesto al mejor guardaespaldas y ha demostrado ser el mejor, pocos son capaces de esquivar una bala con otra, tienes una dura competencia, Matt. Tu misión ahora es investigar acerca de ése chico y la organización a fondo, para ello tendrás que secuestrar a la jovencita, ella es la clave de todo y el ser más querido que tiene ése viejo —repuso el jefe.

Matt, el asesino, asintió ante la orden e inmediato se retiró.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Jay!!! Hola!!! Ah, mil gracias por sus comentarios, como me animaron a escribir... sí, sé que fui mala al dejarla así, pero era como la introducción y gracias a todas por expresarme su opinión, también por sus buenas observaciones, las tomo mucho en cuenta, me ayudaría mucho que me dijeran lo que me hace falta, pues así mejoraré. Prometo poner lo mejor de mí en ésta historia, que pues dentro de mi loca mente, pues sí es una trama bastante complicada, hasta me duele el cerebro jaja... definitivamente es más seria que las otras 3... y creanme que cuando escribo me lo estoy imaginando y casi me vuelvo loca... en el buen sentido :P por el momento, como he mencionado, me encanta escribir, pues me tomo mi tiempo para plasmar las ideas que salen de mi cabeza, y ya tengo éste capitulo y dentro de poco el capitulo 2, que aquí estara como el 3...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, creo que en éste fic habra romance, acción... y ya, hay a ver que más habrá :P

Weno, weno, pues ya me voy, se cuidan mucho, un abrazo, un beso MUA, hasta la próxima, nos leemos!!! n_n


	3. Agradecimiento

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 02:**

**Agradecimiento**

La cantante estaba sentada sobre el sofá, mirando la mesa de cristal delante de ella, el chico de cabello alborotado estaba con ella y le llevaba una taza de té, se la puso en sus manos, las cuales le temblaban a la jovencita.

—Gracias, Tai —le dijo ella, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos color miel al chico, éste le sonrió, pero se había sonrojado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Mimi, es mi trabajo protegerte y créeme que lo hago con gusto —el chico se sentó frente a ella, tomándole las manos para que así ya la taza de té no tintineara.

—Pero arriesgas tu vida y eso no me gusta… más que mi guardaespaldas, eres mi amigo… —dijo la chica.

—Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo, Mimi —Tai se acercó a ella, peligrosamente, mirándola fijamente a los labios, a punto de besarla, ella viró la cabeza.

La chica suspiró hondamente y se levantó.

—Perdón, es que sigo algo nerviosa… menos mal que ésa bala nunca llegó —inquirió Mimi.

—No me perdonaría si ésa bala hubiera llegado a su destino… eres lo más valioso que tengo —Tai la tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta de tal forma que ella estuviera frente a él. Entonces la abrazó.

Mimi se sentía protegida entre los brazos de su guardaespaldas, recordando la vez primera que se lo presentaron.

_**Flashback**_

Era una chica de 13 años y estaba grabando un capitulo de una serie para niños y adolescentes, era la coprotagonista de ésta, pero ella tenía más éxito que la protagonista, de hecho, ella cantaba el tema de entrada de la serie, además de ser más bonita, en sí, podría decirse que ella era la estrella de tal serie. Tenía el cabello más largo, debido a la serie lo tenía pintado de color café oscuro con mechones morados y azules, pues interpretaba a una chica rebelde que hacía cada tontería por tal de que a su amiga consiguiera lo que quisiera.

—Mimi, ¿qué tal estuvo la escena? —le preguntó un chico rubio de cabello más o menos largo y de ojos azul claro.

—Montarse una patineta no es tan sencillo como lo hacen ver… mira —la chica se remangó los pantalones dejando ver sus tremendas rozaduras en las rodillas.

—Qué mal, bueno, a mi me toca grabar mañana con Lisa… espero que ésta vez no me arroje el refresco, odio que lo haga, luego me deja todo pegajoso —comentó el chico.

—Pobre de ti Michael, Lisa cada vez se le sube más la fama… jaja, pobre chica, se cree la gran cosa y piensa que está encima de los demás… aunque al parecer le gustas, por eso hace todo eso contigo, el amor es raro y ella es un claro ejemplo —Mimi se veía divertida.

—Uff, ni lo digas, quieres… —Michael se echó a reír.

—¡Hija! —interrumpió el grito de un anciano.

Los dos niños voltearon, el señor venía acompañado de ocho guaruras, pero el anciano se veía devastado, llorando, en cuanto estuvo frente a la niña, la abrazó. Ella desconcertada, no le abrazaba.

—Tus padres… Mimi… mi hijo, tu papá… tú mamá… han sido… —la voz del señor se quebrantaba a cada rato—. Han sido ¡ASESINADOS!

A Mimi los ojos se le hicieron grandes, entreabrió la boca, en su mente sólo estaba la última palabra que había dicho su abuelo, sintió que las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y resbalaban en sus pálidas mejillas, no sentía nada… un segundo después, se aferró a su abuelo, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Michael le puso una mano encima del hombro, también estaba impactado ante la noticia.

Entonces, entre los guaruras, salió un chico, no se miraba más allá de los 15 años, de ojos y cabello color chocolate, vestido igual que los guardaespaldas de su abuelo, sólo que era más bajo de estatura que los otros.

—Dado éste hecho, ahora te asigno a Tai, el mejor guardaespaldas que tengo en la organización —habló su abuelo.

Mimi alzó la mirada, realmente no le importaba lo de su guardaespaldas, ella quería ver a sus padres, entonces, el chico se puso en medio.

—Desde ahora, usted señorita, está bajo mi protección —habló el chico con voz gélida.

—¡Apártate de mi camino, quiero ver a mis padres! —exclamó Mimi, pero fue detenida por los guaruras.

—Hija, por favor, verlos te hará mucho daño… pero te prometo que no se quedará así —el abuelo le abrazó.

La muerte de sus padres había sido demasiada cruel como para que la niña los viera…

_**End **__**Flashback**_

Una lágrimas brotaron de su rostro al recordar ése hecho, entonces, Tai le puso dulcemente sus manos en el rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Ya tenemos 4 años juntos, sé más de ti que cualquier otra persona, incluso mejor que tú misma —le dijo Tai, haciendo que Mimi sonriera.

—Eres tan lindo, Tai —Mimi lo abrazó.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!!! gracias por sus reviews!!! muchisimas gracias... pues que les puedo decir, ésta historia la empece sin gran cosa, pero al leer el fic de **MimI-CulLen **(Amarse en secreto... me encanta ése fic) me inspiré mucho más para seguir y me surgen muchas ideas!! gracias MimI-san n_n, por éso le dedico éste chapter a ella, que pues por sus historias me inspira y me encanta el personaje de Matt en su historia, es un maldito!! en el sentido de que es genial jaja, de verdad, mil gracias a todas por leer esta historia que prometo dar lo mejor de mí... en ésta si estoy experimentando mucho con el romance... por que he de admitar que es muy dificil relatar los sentimientos de cada personaje... uff, eso si requiere mucha imaginación, por lo que admiro a cada una de ustedes que estan haciendo un fic romantico con éstos dos personajes tan hermosos que nos pudo haber dado Digimon!!

Aquí habrá un lío, MIMI MIMI&MATT, pero la historia se centra en el **MIMATO** y otras parejas que se me ocurran... debido a la historia, pues las edades de los chicos han sido modificadas, espero que me comprendan.

Les prometo mucha emoción para los siguientes capis... espero que éste sea de su total agrado, muchas gracias chicas

un beso MUA

hasta la próxima!!! nos leemos n_n


	4. Secuestro

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 03:**

**Secuestro

* * *

**

Habían pasado algunos días y todavía no había una entrevista con Mimi acerca del intento de asesinato a su persona, la chica siempre pasaba desapercibida. Tai la cuidaba mucho.

El asesino estaba muy al pendiente, pero por precaución no atacaba, se daba cuenta que aquel guardaespaldas siempre estaba con ella y no la dejaba ni un minuto andar sola.

—Así que piensan que con eso me van a engañar —musitó Matt para sí, esbozando una sonrisa de complacencia.

Mimi vestía ropa holgada, de sudadera generalmente desabrochada que dejaba ver que usaba una blusa ombliguera y presumía un tatuaje en forma de un corazón que por dentro se notaba una luna menguante envuelto en ramas, el susodicho era de color plateado con rojo, plasmado en la panza al lado izquierdo del ombligo, siempre tenía puesta la capucha y usaba lentes oscuros, el cabello era negro, largo y lacio que sobresalía de la capucha, cualquiera que la viera, jamás adivinaría que era la famosa cantante, pues también presumía un piercing al lado derecho del labio. Tras de ella pero no muy alejado, iba Tai, también pasando desapercibido, usando ropa como cualquier joven de su edad.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a una tienda, entonces ahí, parecía que se hubieran encontrado y fungían ser novios.

Matt miraba con los binoculares la escena, como Tai rodeaba la cintura de Mimi y la acercaba a él, luego se acercaba demasiado a su rostro, aquello hizo que dejara de mirarlos, sujetando fuertemente los binoculares, sus ojos irradiaban molestia y prefirió marcharse.

* * *

Se extrañó al ver que la chica salía de noche y esta vez sin la compañía de su guarura, aprovechó el momento, aunque le intrigaba saber el por qué la joven se había escabullido del guardaespaldas.

Vio que bajó las escaleras que daban al subway, la chica pasaba totalmente inadvertida, a pesar de cómo iba vestida llamaba la atención, su aspecto era rebelde pero no dejaba de ser atractiva y más de uno tenía expresión de haberse quedado embobado por ella, no faltó uno que la seguía, pero Matt lo hizo a un lado a discreción, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra la pared donde el chico quedó inconsciente. Ella se detuvo a esperar el metro, con expresión despreocupada, escuchando música, de verdad que nadie se percataba que ella era la famosa cantante.

Matt se acercó a ella.

—No te muevas —le susurró al oído, entonces la chica le miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Camina lentamente junto a mí y ni se te ocurra gritar.

Entonces él le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras rodeaba su brazo en la cintura de la joven, le acariciaba ahí donde se mostraba su tatuaje, descubriendo el asesino que la cantante tenía una piel muy suave y lisa; las personas que estaban también ahí, lo que pensaron es que se trataban de novios, aunque en realidad a ellos les daba igual, sólo esperaban a que pasara el metro para marcharse.

La joven obedeció, a pesar de sentir otra presión en el lado derecho, no se intimidó. Se perdieron entre la multitud hasta llegar a una parte muerta, donde únicamente estaban ellos dos.

—Vámonos —ahora el asesino la tomaba de la mano a la fuerza pero ella se resistía a seguirlo.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó entonces la chica.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora sígueme si quieres mantenerte con vida —repuso Matt.

—¿Pues quién crees que soy? —Mimi seguía poniendo resistencia.

—No creerás que con ése atuendo y la peluca que traes puesta logras engañarme, Mimi Tachikawa —soltó el asesino que dejó de jalonearla para verla directo a los ojos que los tenía de color verdosos.

—Me estás confundiendo, yo no soy ésa chica qué dices, por Dios, ella es famosa yo no… te equivocaste de chica —Mimi le miraba divertida.

—Yo no me equivoco y a pesar de que usas pupilentes de color, sé que eres la famosa cantante… de todas formas no pienso perder más tiempo contigo.

Matt la jaloneó tan fuerte que ella fue a parar al pecho del chico, entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarlo… era muy atractivo, de semblante serio y frío pero aquello no le quitaba que fuera un joven bastante guapo, de ojos azul zafiro y cabello rubio algo alborotado. Fijaron sus miradas por un par de segundos, entonces la chica sintió una presión en su cuello que inmediato le hizo perder la conciencia. La joven cayó en brazos del rubio quien inmediato la cargó y sin más problemas, se la llevó.

* * *

—Sí, ella está conmigo, de acuerdo, en una hora llego con ella..., sí, está bien, aquí lo espero —hablaba Matt por teléfono.

Estaban en un cuartucho horrible, todo se miraba amarilloso por las tenues luces y se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor afuera. Matt estaba sentado en un sillón de dónde salieron varias cucarachas. No le importaba esperar ahí, pues era ese lugar donde le indicaron quedarse con la joven cantante.

El chico fue atento al poner una sabana limpia sobre la cama donde recostó a la jovencita, habían salido varias alimañas, no entendía por qué le importaba tanto qué ella no estuviera en ése desgraciado cuarto. La recostó sobre la cama. Estaba completamente dormida, se veía tan linda, no se pudo resistir y le acarició la mejilla, definitivamente tenía una piel hermosa y suave, se detuvo en el piercing, notando que era falso, se lo quitó, se preguntó si el tatuaje también lo era, pero ya no llegó hasta ahí por que tocaron a la puerta.

—Qué hay chico, ¿ya tienes a la chica? —habló un tipo que era la mitad más de alto que Matt y más robusto, de piel morena y con cara de maldito, unos profundos ojos negros que brillaban escabrosamente.

—Sí, está allá —señaló el rubio, a pesar de qué ése tipo le caía en la punta del hígado, pues siempre el otro le subestimaba y le andaba provocando para pelearse, aunque no negaba que aquel hombre era más fuerte que él.

El hombre caminó y al ver a la chica ahí acostada, durmiendo tranquilamente, parecía una princesa encantada, sólo que moderna, se veía hermosa, entonces al hombre se le dibujó una horrenda sonrisa en su rostro, marcándole una fea cicatriz que le pasaba por el labio, asquerosamente se lamió los labios y sus ojos brillaron con más maldad.

—Es una verdadera belleza, de por sí en tele se ve preciosa, viéndola así de cerca, parece un ángel —fijó el hombre, a Matt no le gustó nada ése comentario, sin embargo se mantuvo callado.

El tipo posó su enorme mano sobre la piel de la joven que dormía.

—En mi vida había sentido una piel así de suave, se nota que si viene de familia adinerada la niña… ¿por qué no nos dejas a solas, eh? —el tipo le miró a Matt.

Esta vez Matt le miró con furia a ése tipo, sobre todo cuando vio que éste se quitaba el saco, luego llevaba su mano por debajo de la blusa de la joven.

—Debemos llevarla —detuvo Matt que hizo a un lado la mano del hombre, antes de que ésta llegara más lejos.

—Niño, antes que asesinos somos hombres y como tal, tenemos nuestras necesidades, ¿a poco no te dan ganas de hacerle cosas malas a ésta muñequita?

—No —respondió con suma seguridad el rubio que le clavaba duramente sus ojos azules al otro individuo.

—No mientas, pero en fin, está bien, vámonos ya —el tipo dio vuelta.

Matt contempló por un segundo a Mimi, no quería que nadie más la tocara. El otro individuo ni tiempo le dio a Matt de reaccionar cuando lo tomó por el cuello y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía el rubio por liberarse de aquel sujeto, no podía, el hombre era muchísimo más fuerte que el muchacho. Le sujetaba con fuerza el cuello y lo llevó contra la pared.

—Ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que me divierta con ella… además, siempre me has caído mal —habló ese sujeto que empezaba a reírse al ver la desesperación del rubio por respirar.

La sonrisa del tipo se le borró de repente, a sus negros ojos se le iba apagando aquel brillo espantoso a la vez que Matt sentía como su cuello estaba siendo menos presionado. Vio al tipo desvanecerse frente a sus atónitos ojos, entonces, parada tras de aquel sujeto se encontraba la chica, con un arma en la mano y en posé de haber sido ella quien había disparado, se veía tan inexpresiva como él estaba cuando había matado a alguien.

—Asqueroso, ¿cómo te atreviste a tocarme? ¡Maldito Cerdo! —recitó la joven con sumo rencor, mirando fríamente al otro ya morirse.

Matt estaba más que impactado, preguntándose de donde había sacado aquella arma que en su vida había visto y es que él si sabía de armas, pero la que empuñaba la joven, simplemente no sabía de su existencia, igual de que la joven haya dado justo al corazón del individuo… entonces ella…

Mimi bajó el arma, mirando retadora a Matt.

—Yo soy más rápido que él, así que te puedo quitar el arma en un segundo —dijo Matt.

—¿Y quién dice que pretendo dispararte? —Respondió ella, que empezó a admirar la delgada arma—. Yo te vi cuando te detuviste en mi camerino, también cuando fuiste tú el que disparaste y de cómo te escabulliste entre la multitud, sin duda alguna, el mejor de los asesinos de ésa asociación… ¿quieres saber más? Sé que fue su organización que se encargó de asesinar a mis padres, así que ya no me sorprende que me quiera matar a mí, después de todo, ya no somos los distribuidores de armas para su organización, el pacto se rompió al momento que mis padres fueron asesinados por ustedes.

Matt estaba realmente impresionado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la chica tuviera la decisión de matar a alguien y del manejo de las armas, pero todo aquello pasaba dentro de su cabeza, demostrar emociones era signo de debilidad y no quería ser débil ante ella. Se puso rojo cuando la joven se quitaba la sudadera, dejando ver su estrecha cintura, su figura esbelta, se amarró la susodicha a la cintura.

—Diles que pretendía traicionarlos, pidiendo rescate por su cuenta, que no te quedó más remedio que asesinarlo… ah y quema ésta pocilga, con eso… —señaló despectiva al hombre— adentro.

—Oye, entonces, engañaste a tu guardaespaldas… —Matt le tomó del brazo.

—Y no sólo a él —respondió ella, zafándose a la vez que le veía con desafío.

—También a mí y a toda la organización —musitó Matt, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola?? Cómo tan?? espero que bien en todos los sentidos... yo muy contenta por haber terminado éste capi n_n y pues me gustó como quedó, todo ha sido tan espontaneo, ni yo me esperaba que me saliera así. Agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia y sobre todo por dejar su comentario, muchisimas gracias n_n, no tienen idea de lo que me motivan para continuar escribiéndola. Con mucho cariño para todas ustedes y un especial agradecimiento para **Blueflower21** muchas gracias n_n

un abrazo y un beso MUA, dejen reviews por fis, así me motivan más para escribir más rapido y mandar al diablo la tarea XD

bye bye n_n


	5. Dudas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 04:**

**Dudas

* * *

**

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Matt cuando vio que el individuo muerto se levantó, a punto de atrapar a Mimi, entonces el rubio empujó a la chica.

—Q-qué rayos —musitó Mimi, sorprendida y asustada, _«¿Acaso consiguieron el v-uneid? Imposible…» _pensó.

—Demonios es más fuerte —Matt le había dado una patada al individuo, pero éste seguía de pie, a pesar de que el rubio le había golpeado en un lugar que lo hubiera dejado noqueado.

—Tenemos que largarnos de aquí y quemar todo, rápido —exclamó Mimi, que reaccionó y se puso a buscar algo que le ayudara.

—Tengo q-… —Matt fue lanzado a la pared y el tipo se dirigió hacia la chica.

Mimi estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, no sabía por qué su cuerpo no reaccionó a lo que ella deseaba hacer, correr; pero se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que el tipo llegara a ella. Matt se le lanzó encima al hombre, torciéndole el cuello, fue crudo escuchar un crujido proveniente del tipo, pero aún así, éste se mantuvo de pie. Tomó a Matt y lo lanzó hacia delante como si fuera un saco, estampándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —le gritó Matt a la chica.

Ésta encontró alcohol y se lo roció al individuo, luego sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera un encendedor, al momento que lo lanzó contra el tipo que estaba con las manos entrelazadas, arriba de su cabeza con toda la intención de golpear fuertemente al rubio, Mimi jaló al chico y los dos salieron a toda velocidad del cuarto.

—¡Corre, corre! —apremiaba la castaña, Matt estaba algo aturdido, pero seguía a la joven.

Justo estaban por empezar a subir las escaleras cuando se escuchó una detonación, por reacción se acostaron sobre los escalones, cubriéndose la cabeza, Matt por reflejo tomó a Mimi y la defendió de las fieras llamaradas con su cuerpo.

—Gracias… pero hay que largarnos de aquí —le dijo Mimi que le miraba penetrantemente a los ojos del rubio, quien sintió una punzada en su corazón, era la primera vez que sentía algo así y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al techo, Matt le dio la espalda a la joven, había algo en su cabeza que no le dejaba pensar como siempre, la presencia de ésa chica…

—Tú mataste a mis padres cuando tenías 14 años, Matt Ishida —habló la chica, de sus ojos desbordaron brillantes lágrimas como perlas.

Matt no tuvo que voltear para saber que la joven le estaba ya apuntando.

—Sí, lo hice y lo recuerdo muy bien —afirmó el joven, dándole la cara a la chica.

A la joven las manos le temblaban, le miraba con odio a pesar de lo llorosos que se veían sus ojos, cuando él esbozó una sonrisa, Mimi alzó más el arma, apuntándole directo a la cabeza.

—Eres buena en el uso del arma, pero no mejor que yo —exclamó Matt esbozando una fría sonrisa a la vez que se dejó ir hacia la chica.

Mimi dudó por una décima de segundo, disparó cerrando los ojos. El sonido del tiro resonó en el lugar, pero cuando la chica abrió los ojos, Matt estaba muy cerca de ella, sentía algo frío en su barriga, era su propia arma apuntándole. El rubio se acercó a la oreja de Mimi y le susurró:

—Ahora te mataré a ti.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, escuchaba los pálpitos de su corazón como si lo tuviera pegado a su oreja, pero se cuestionaba que sí era por el miedo o por que el rubio la había tomado de la cintura y pegado su cuerpo al de él.

Matt contempló a la chica, era especialmente bella, realmente hermosa, jamás se había detenido tanto en ver a una persona y ahora que la tenía cerca, sintiendo el cálido aliento que salía de la chica y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello, al igual que no podía ignorar ése hermoso olor a violetas que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica. Abrazó con fuerza a la joven, como si ella se le fuera a escapar de los brazos, la miró por un largo rato, ella se notaba algo asustada. No pudo evitarlo, ver aquellos labios provocativos… se acercó más… sintió los suaves que eran al momento que se rozaron con los de él… Mimi cerró los ojos al momento de sentir los labios del chico, del asesino que mató a sus padres, del chico que por poco la mata, del chico que hora la estaba besando… inconscientemente, ella rodeó con sus brazos al joven.

«_¿Por qué, por qué lo estoy haciendo?_» pensaba Mimi que seguía besando al chico, pero derramaba lagrimas, sentía coraje con ella misma pero a la vez, el resto de su cuerpo se alborotaba.

«_¿Qué diablos me está pasando?_» se cuestionó Matt, por más que quería alejarse de la chica no podía… entonces, bajó el arma, tomó a la chica por el cuello y le apretó en un punto clave, ella se desvaneció en sus brazos.

—Esto no debería de estar pasando —dijo el joven mientras miraba a la chica en sus brazos.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola, hola!!! n_n veo que se sorprendieron con lo de Mimi, jeje, bueno más adelante sabrán xq Mimi sabe un poco de autodefensa, mientras les diré que los demás personajes sí van a salir, pero poco a poco, es que ando pensando cómo es que van a salir y de qué, y van a salir los personajes conocidos de digimon 01 y 02 (sólo los más relevantes, ningún digimon), mientras se estará enfocando en Mimi, Matt y Tai.

Weno, weno, quiero agradecer mucho sus reviews y me alegra mucho la existencia saber que les está gustando este fic ^^

Este chapter, se lo dedico con muchisimo cariño a **GlIsa** n_n muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews, mil gracias amiga ^^

y para **mfsuzu-chan** por que fue su cumple hace unos días y pss este es un regalito para ti, espero que te guste ^^ mil felicitaciones y un abrazo amiga, te quiero mucho!!! o(((( ¡¡Seguimos festejando el mes patrio y con ello tu cumple amiga!!

bueno, me voy, hasta la próxima, se cuidan, un beso MUA!!

dejes reviews, por fis, de verdad que cuando me dejan me motivan más para escribir y subir el chapter más rápido n_n


	6. Guardaespaldas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 05:**

**Guardaespaldas

* * *

**

Matt dejó a la joven en el hotel donde ella estaba hospedada, fingiendo magistralmente que la había encontrado en muy mal estado y ella le pidió que la dejara en ése hotel. No hacía más de una hora que su jefe le había enviado un mensaje ordenándole que liberara a la chica, pues tenía otro plan. Esperó a que el guardaespaldas de la joven fuera por ella, al notar con que delicadeza y la preocupación que se le marcó en la mirada del chico, no evitó en sentir algo feo, fue entonces que se marchó.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Mimi?! —reclamó Tai a la chica, se notaba furioso—. No debiste de haberme mentido y menos salir sola… Te pudo haber pasado algo peor… Ahhh, pero que digo, ¡¡si sigues siendo una niña, tonta y consentida!!

—¡Basta! —Mimi se enojó al escuchar lo último.

—Acaso quieres que aplaude tu gallardía… Mimi, estás a mi cuidado y no me perdonaría si algo te llega a pasar… yo me muero —Tai iba calmando su tono de voz al momento que se arrodilló frente a la chica—. No lo vuelvas hacer por favor…

—Sé defenderme, no te tienes que preocupar tanto —respondió ella, fríamente.

—Pero lo que te he enseñado no ha sido suficiente, estás en la mira de asesinos profesionales, no basta con lo poco que sabes… incluso mi hermana es mejor que tú…

A la chica le sobresalió una venita en la frente, se levantó con semblante molesto.

—¡Otra vez con las malditas comparaciones…! No es necesario que me restriegues en la cara que Kari es mucho mejor que yo —replicó la chica, se retiró, pero entonces Tai se levantó en un brinco y rápido se puso frente a ella.

—Perdón, es que me dejo llevar, no era mi intención… Mimi por favor, comprende lo preocupado que estaba por que no tenía idea de dónde encontrarte, te quiero demasiado… —Tai le acariciaba la barbilla con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca que con el mínimo descuido se rompiera, entonces se empezó a acercar a ella con la intención de besarla, pero ella puso la mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo.

—Me voy a dormir —interrumpió secamente.

Tai suspiró, su mirada se tornó a una triste.

—Hay veces que tú me matas con tu sola mirada… que cruel eres, Mimi, pero aún así, te amo —se dijo Tai para sí, luego se fue a sentar al sofá.

Tocaron el cristal de la ventana, Tai rápido fue abrir. Era una jovencita como de 15 años, de cabello marrón claro, muy bonita y simpática, sonriendo divertida.

—Qué frío hace afuera —comentó la chica cuando entró en un acertado salto al departamento— ¿Y Mimi?

—Durmiendo y molesta —respondió Tai—. ¿Qué no se supone que estás cuidando a TK?

—Eh, sí, pero lo dejé en un lugar muy seguro —la chica enseñó la lengua a la vez que guiñó un ojo.

—Kari, ¿lo volviste a dejar en ése restaurant chino de mala muerte donde se rumorea que hacen comida con carne humana?

—No, claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? —Tai le dirigió una mirada ruda—. Esa vez fue necesario, además, TK es un niño… apenas tiene 14 añitos… no puedo creer que lo quieran matar, pero son ordenes de Mimi protegerlo y ella manda —la jovencita llevó su mano a la frente como si saludara a un general—. Bueno, pues he venido porque tenía muchas ganas de verte, hermano, desde que estamos en Londres ni siquiera una llamada telefónica, además de que también me preocupa que hayan intentado asesinar a Mimi… y bueno, la curiosidad me invade, necesito saber que tanto misterio para con TK y por que Mimi quiere protegerlo sobre todas las cosas…

—Sus razones ha de tener y no debemos de andarle cuestionando, ya sabes —respondió Tai con seriedad.

La chica frunció la boca mientras analizaba a su hermano.

—Se nota que te trae loco, bueno a quien no, todos dicen de lo hermosa que es, lo buena cantante y de lo buena gente… a mí también me cae muy bien… sobre todo cuando estuvimos entrenándola… jaja, fue de lo más divertido como se andaba cayendo a cada rato ah, y ni que decir de cuando tomaba un arma sus manos parecían gelatinas y terminaba disparando al suelo, ¿lo recuerdas hermano cuando te hizo bailar?, eso fue lo más gracioso…

—Shh —Tai se llevó el dedo índice a los labios—. Por eso está molesta, volví a decirle que tu eres mejor que ella, ya sabes cómo odia que la comparen…

—Uy, no pues ya estuvo que te amolaste, eso significa que no te hablara lo que queda del mes… que son como 25 días, así que lo mejor será no verte por ése tiempo, porque ya ni tú te aguantas cuando estás en ese plan deprimente… Órale, hermanito, hay nos vemos, me saludas a Mimi… No, espera no lo hagas o te va a patear, mira que para eso si es buena… —Kari se veía de lo más divertida.

—Gracias, hermanita, oye, cuida mucho al chico, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ay hermano, mira con quien hablas, a mis escasos 16 años ya estoy considerada de una de las mejores guardaespaldas, así que prepárate para ser destituido muy pronto, eh, porque me falta poco para ser mucho mejor que tú…

—Si serás molesta cuando te lo propones y tienes 15, no 16, ya quisieras —expresó Tai entre molesto y divertido con el comentario de su hermana.

—Bueno, ahora si me marchó, sino se van a filetear en ése restaurant chino al pobre de TK y mira que ya está bastante traumado el pequeño, te quiero hermanito —Kari le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Tai y luego se fue por donde llegó.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! como han estado?? Bien, pues aquí presentandoles un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

Gracias por sus reviews!!! ah, me ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendola y la inspiración se refleja cuando escribo n_n

Este chapter es con mucho cariño para **Novaly Izazaga De Brieff **muchas gracias por leer el fic

y también agradezco a los demás que se toman su tiempo para leerlo y sobretodo, dejarme su comentario, mil gracias ^^

weno, luego nos leemos, se cuidan, un beso MUA hasta la próxima ^^

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX ^^

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	7. ¿Sentimientos?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 06:**

**¿Sentimientos?

* * *

**

El rubio asesino entró más que molesto a su habitación, se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su buen cuerpo atlético, un segundo después, alguien más entró a la habitación. Se trataba de una joven de la misma edad que Matt, lucía muy coqueta, de cabello rojo y ojos color rubí, brillantes como piedra preciosa, de labios pintados de rojo, de ropas provocativas, una falda corta negra y una blusa ombliguera, presumiendo un piercing en el ombligo, al ver a Matt sin la playera, dejó escapar un gemido, se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el pecho, sin más, lo empujó contra la cama y sin esperar, ella se le echó encima, mirándolo mordazmente, deteniéndose en los labios de él.

—¿Te han dicho lo sexy que eres, Matt? —habló con seductora voz aquella chica y le empezó a besar el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja en donde le mordisqueó traviesamente.

—Sora, no estoy para eso —habló el chico, que hizo a un lado a la joven.

—No me digas que sigues molesto porque fallaste al tratar de matar a ésa cantante —la chica se le quedó viendo severamente, pero sus ojos seguía desbordando pasión.

«_No, ojala y fuera eso_» pensó Matt que se levantó.

—Me voy a duchar —avisó el joven rubio.

—Yo también tengo ganas de ducharme, no sé por qué de repente me nacieron unas ganas intensas de cuidar el agua, así que si nos bañamos juntos, no desperdiciaremos tanto el valiosísimo líquido… —Sora se acercó a él y le dio un apasionado beso.

«_Con Sora no siento nada, pero con Tachikawa sentí algo… algo que no sé qué es_» Matt recibía los besos pero estos se resbalaban como gotas de agua en una ventana.

La chica estaba furiosa porque el rubio que la traía loca, ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada insignificante, era como si ella no estuviera con él.

Matt dejó a Sora dormida en su cama, tenía algo en su mente que no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

El joven asesino recorría las azoteas en la noche, Londres, era hermoso. Se detuvo al ver una luz encendida y alcanzar a ver a un castaño sentado en la sala, leyendo un libro. Se quedó parado, analizando al castaño. Para Matt, Tai era insignificante, lucía como tal, despreocupado, débil, pero ya había probado que el guardaespaldas de Mimi a pesar de tener aquella apariencia, era bueno, muy bueno. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando lo vio besarse como Mimi, aquello se le ensartaba como una molesta astilla.

¿Qué era eso que le carcomía sus entrañas y su cerebro se nublaba con algunos pensamientos que en su vida había tenido?

* * *

Mimi estaba en su habitación, todo oscuro, no podía dormir por más que trataba, pero dentro de su cabeza existía un recuerdo, el beso del asesino. Suspiró hondo y hundió su rostro en la almohada, ya no quería pensar en él. Ella sabía que él estaba vigilándola, lo vio, fue el motivo por el cual se escapó de la custodia de Tai, para ver a su asesino, ¡qué absurdo! Ella misma había ido a entregarle su cabeza, la sed de vengar la muerte de sus padres no la habían hecho pensar claro y ahora, era el beso de Matt que no la dejaba tranquila, tenía que admitirlo, ése beso fue el mejor en su vida y la había hecho sentir. El sueño la empezaba a vencer…

Era un mar de sangre y ella se encontraba en medio, dos cuerpos aparecieron, inertes flotando, al darles vuelta, horrorizada vio que eran sus padres.

Despertó agitada, gritando aterrada ante el sueño, la puerta se abrió rápido y la luz iluminó el cuarto. Era Tai quien apresurado sacó su arma, al ver que no había peligro, fue a la cama donde estaba Mimi llorando, la abrazó.

Matt al ver que el chico corrió y notó que la luz del cuarto continuo se encendía, se dio cuenta que aquella era la habitación de la chica, así que no esperó más y fue hacia el otro edificio, donde vería directamente al cuarto de Mimi.

—Tan sólo fue un sueño, Mimi, yo estoy aquí —le decía Tai.

Desde que llegó, visualizó como Tai la abrazaba, sintió coraje y su primera reacción fue empuñar su pistola y apuntarle al castaño. Sus ojos se escurecieron por la rabia de que alguien más tocara a Mimi. Cuando vio que Tai se marchó de la habitación, Matt bajó el arma, pero la agarraba con ira.

Mimi seguía llorando, por más que Tai trató de hacerla sentir bien; el chico siempre era tan dulce con ella, le decía cosas tan llenas de sentimiento y algunos que otros que le sacaban una risa, aunque no era precisamente la intención del chico. Suspiró y luego se quitó las lagrimitas que resbalaban por su rostro. Salió al balcón para admirar la ciudad por la noche, aquello le tranquilizaba y hacer que ésa imagen tan cruda que apareció en su sueño, desapareciera.

Visualizó la urbe, llena de luz y misticismo, trató de sonreírle a la ciudad.

—Es hermosa —escuchó una voz, instintivamente divisó hacia arriba, encontrándose a Matt de cabeza, éste rápido saltó, quedando sobre la baranda del balcón.

La castaña (ya se había quitado la peluca), estaba estupefacta ante la aparición del chico, sus emociones se movieron rápidamente y no sabía por cual optar. Le miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos y brillosos por el llanto.

—Como tú —Matt le acarició con mucha ternura la mejilla derecha a la castaña, hasta que posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven.

Mimi sintió las suaves manos recorrer su rostro, se dejó llevar, eran tan delicadas con ella, cerró los ojos para sentir con más precisión, no tenía miedo…

En ese momento, Matt no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, era la primera vez que hacía las cosas sin pensar y ciertamente, no tenía intenciones de comprenderlo, sólo se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Volvió a besar a la chica, sintiendo ésa chispa que lo había hipnotizado al tener contacto con la joven.

Mimi apartó lentamente al rubio, éste viró su mirada.

—Te odio —musitó lentamente la chica, se volvió a meter, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

* * *

Eran las únicas dos palabras que resonaban con dolor en su ser, al momento de oírla, se quedó en shock, dejándola que entrara, sintió como su corazón se encogía. De verdad que no encontraba ninguna explicación, jamás lo entrenaron para tener sentimientos ¿qué tenía que hacer para olvidar aquello y volver a ser frío? Cavilaba todo eso mientras se encontraba en el techo, mirando la habitación, hasta que alba estaba surgiendo lentamente, iluminando con suavidad la ciudad.

Sora seguía dormida, al parecer ni cuenta se dio que él no durmió en la misma cama. La vio como abría sus ojos rubíes con lentitud y luego se los frotaba, todavía somnolienta, bostezó.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar, yo invito —dijo la pelirroja.

—Como quieras —respondió el chico.

—Oh, bien, tan sólo deja ir a buscar ropa y ya te llamo para ir a comer, no me tardo —la chica se levantó con las sabanas envueltas en su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, poco le importaba salir así de la habitación del joven.

Matt se quedó viendo la cama vacía, deseaba que ahí se encontrara Mimi, tragó saliva… ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de sus pensamientos no salía ésa chica? ¿Por qué tenía enormes deseos de ir a dónde se encontraba la chica y verla dormir? Agitó su cabeza, desesperado. Se lavó la cara, miraba su reflejo insistentemente.

* * *

—¡Quiero salir! —exigía Mimi, molesta.

—No, estás castigada por haber salido anoche sin mi autorización —contestó Tai, divertido, pues Mimi se estaba comportando caprichosa y a él, le encantaba.

—¡Eres un maldito cuando te lo propones, Tai Kamiya! —gritó la chica.

En vez de que aquello le hiriera al chico, más le subía el autoestima, como le encantaba que Mimi le dijera maldito, se sentía el más grande ser del planeta.

—Lo siento, pero no te puedo dejar salir, no quiero que te andes desmayando en cualquier parte o que te reconozcan… —determinaba el joven, con semblante arrogante.

Mimi se le acercó con una mirada cómplice bañada con maldad, le sonrió… ay, no, eso sólo significaba…

—¡RAYOS MIMI! —Tai estaba brincando en un pie mientras se sujetaba el otro.

—A la próxima te voy a patear las… —Mimi fue interrumpida por que tocaron a la puerta.

—Yo voy —Tai hizo a un lado a la chica.

—Es el desayuno que nos pidió, señor —hablaron.

Mimi se notaba que estaba hambrienta pues no dejó nada y hasta terminó pellizcándole a la comida de Tai.

—Definitivamente, Mimi patea fuerte —admiraba como le había quedado la espinilla, hinchada y morada, ciertamente sí le dolía, no evitó en que algunas lagrimillas se le escaparan de los ojos cuando se tocaba.

Entró a la habitación de la joven, quien hablaba por teléfono, al darse cuenta que ella no se dio cuenta de su intromisión, se quedó parado.

—Sí Yolei, tú y Ken deben de cuidar a Willis, él está en la mira, al ser uno de los candidatos más jóvenes para la presidencia… lo sé, por eso los mandé a ustedes dos, sí, díganle a Izzy que busque los puntos de los cuales… ¡Por un demonio! En dos meses va a dar un discurso en público, será el momento y lugar adecuado para que lo maten… sí, mandaré a los mejores agentes de Estados Unidos, sí es necesario protejan al cerebro, ¿qué quién es el cerebro? Obvio, es Izzy… Yolei por Dios, no me hagas sacar de mis casillas… bien, bien, mandaré a Davis también y más adelante se les unirá Kari… una cosa más Yolei, tengan mucho cuidado y sobretodo, protejan a Kari, por nada del mundo dejen que nada malo le pasé… sí, yo también los quiero Yolei, un saludo a tu novio, espero que por ser novios no se distraigan eh… si, bye, un beso —Mimi cerró el celular, se notaba algo enfadada.

Tai vio la oportunidad perfecta y entró, abrazando a la chica por la espalda, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña.

—Te ves molesta, amor —le susurró.

La tomó de la cintura y la giró hacia él, plantándole un beso en los labios.

Matt admiraba aquella escena, al final, no pudo contener las ganas de ir a verla, sentía que su sangre se sobrecalentaba y aceleraba su velocidad, su corazón se estrujó, tenía tanta rabia que hasta rompió los binoculares.

En la noche, Sora estaba muy molesta con él, pues la había dejado plantada, a él poco le importaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó ella.

—Eso no te incumbe, hazte a un lado —Matt salió de la habitación, dejando a Sora con la palabra en la boca.

Matt estaba furioso, no podía creer lo que había visto, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que hacerlo, nada le importaba en ése momento más que estar al lado de ella.

—Estúpido Tai, no me dejó salir en todo el día… —se quejaba Mimi, estaba en el balcón—. Por eso no me queda otra alternativa que escaparme —sonrió traviesa, odiaba que le prohibieran algo.

Dispuesta a meterse al departamento continuo por el balcón, al principio sintió temor, pero ya no quería estar ahí. Logró entrar al otro departamento, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, pero lucía muy oscuro. Tal vez los inquilinos estaban durmiendo, que mejor así. Al adentrar, alguien le tapó la boca, ella estaba asustadísima.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola, cómo están?? Espero que bien, tanto de salud como en la escuela, pero más de salud n_n Bueno, pss aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Asesino, espero que les guste y trate de hacerlo más largo, por que luego me salen muy cortos y ya no sé que más agregarle -_-

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**: Hola!! Bueno, primero que nada, mil gracias por tu review y que te haya gustado el capitulo ^^ y bueno, sé que Digimon Advance, uff está larguisimo, y puede resultar tedioso para leerlo, o mejor dicho cansado, sí te animas a leerlo, te agradezco mucho ^^

**GlIsa**: Amiga, hola!! Jeje, sí la actitud de Kari fue bastante rara, pero bueno, en esta historia le he cambiado algunas cosas a los personajes, al igual que he alterado sus edades. Gracias por tu review n_n.

**AnDsI**: Hola! y mil gracias por leer la historia n_n yo también leere la tuya, lo prometo y dejaré un review por capitulo, es que es mi costumbre, además de que tengo la necesidad de expresar lo que estoy leyendo al momento, sino, luego se me va la onda... eso es raro, pero a mi me pasa y bueno, lo que si he leído en tus reviews, es que tu fic está buenisimo, así que ya dentro de poco me pongo a leer n_n y bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que haya sido más largo que el anterior, es que he hecho los capitulos muy cortos -_- me limito demasiado (creo que aquí no ¬¬ ya parece carta) ejem, y en cuanto a Matt, vendrán más cosas.

**Adrit126**: Hola, como has estado?? bueno, pss gracias por tu review ^^ pero Mimi no es tan mala con Tai, sí lo quiere, sólo que a veces él la desespera y viceversa, pero Tai es un caballero... espero que sea de tu agrado este capi, nos leemos después y mucha suerte en tus examenes n_n

**DEna**: Gracias!! Me alegra la existencia saber que te gusta esta humilde historia y que la sigas, muchisimas gracias de verdad n_n

**Ziitah-TxE-**: A mi también me gusta la pareja de TK y Kari, se me hace super tierna y linda, no sé por que no acabaron de pareja si se demostraban quererse mucho ¬¬ en fin, sí habrá Takari, lo prometo, claro no será mucho, pero de que habrá, habrá, palabra y gracias por tu review y por tomarte un tiempo para leer mi historia, mil gracias ^^

**MimI-CulLen**: Amiga!! uff ya me imagino nuevo semestre, trabajos, tareas, examenes... ahhh me vuelven loca... este, mil gracias por tomarte un poco de tu valioso tiempo para leer mi historia, sabes que yo amo las tuyas!! son lo máximo y los que me motivan mucho a escribir este fic ^^ son tan lindas... este, bueno, pues TK es una pieza clave de la trama... ya dije mucho =x espero que este chap sea de tu agrado amiga, te quiero mucho ^^

Y bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico con muchisimo cariño a **AnDsI**, gracias por tu review, espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado ^^

Weno, weno, q más puedo decir que les agradezco mil!!! su tiempo que se toman para leer y dejar comentario, también a las otras personas que lo leen y no dejan comentario, de verdad muchas gracias ^^ no saben lo mucho que me motivan para seguir escribiendo n_n

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	8. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 07:**

**Encuentro

* * *

**

Respiraba agitada, estaba desesperada y no le importaba gritar y despertar a los inquilinos, pero ya no podía más. Todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver de quién se trataba. Quitaron la mano de su boca, ella dispuesta a ponerse a gritar para que Tai recurriera rápido, antes de tomar aire, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, presionándoselos, se había atrevido a morderle suavemente el labio inferior, con aquello logró callarla y que sintiera un calorcito invadirle rapidamente su cuerpo. Mimi al momento que los labios de su atacante se despegaron de ella, se sintió confundida, porque una parte de ella estaba deseando que eso no sucediera. La jovencita aprovechando que su atacante la había liberado, estaba dispuesta a escapar de él, así que corrió en la oscuridad, siendo atrapada por atrás, no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para dar media vuelta y forcejear con aquel individuo, quien rápido la atrapó de los brazos, ella trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, aún así, siguió forcejeando, entonces se acordó que podía gritar y su boca no estaba siendo presionada, pero el individuo, le agarró las manos con una y la otra ya le estaba tapando la boca, volvieron a forcejear, esta vez terminaron en el suelo, él sobre ella, sentía su peso sobre su cuerpo, no era nada ligero, pero se había puesto muy nerviosa al notar que la pierna del individuo estaba entre sus piernas.

Hasta que la chica se rindió, fue que él lentamente la soltó. Pero la forma de liberarle, no era común, sino que con su mano estaba acariciando suavemente el rostro y luego sus dedos juguetearon coquetamente con sus labios.

El intruso fue a encender la luz para que la chica viera quien fue su atacante, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a ése rubio atractivo de ojos zafiro.

—¡¿Por qué no mejor me matas de un disparo y no de un susto?! —preguntó ella, a punto de llorar.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —respondió Matt, tranquilo, admirándola desde la puerta, con aquella mirada que parecía congelar a cualquiera.

La chica no sabía qué decir, se le hacía tan raro, llevó sus dedos a los labios, inconscientemente, recordando el beso que le había dado hace rato. Ella observaba al muchacho con una mezcla de enojo, odio, pero igual parecía sentir gusto de verlo.

Matt también estaba sin palabras, se andaba preguntando por qué lo había hecho, sólo vio la silueta de la chica en el balcón, pensando en saltar, entonces él actúo rápido, entró al edificio y se metió al departamento a donde estaban en ése momento. Quería tocarla, sentirla, besarla, depositó sus dedos sobre los labios, notó que la chica se sorprendió con aquella expresión espontanea de él, la observó, su mirada decía algo que él no podía entender y lo estaba volviendo loco. Sacó su arma y le apuntó a la joven, tenía que matarla…

«_Sólo así podré sacarte de mis pensamientos, estando muerta_» pensó Matt, sin atreverse a mirar a la chica. Alistó el arma.

—¡TAIIIIIII! —gritó instintivamente Mimi al ver el arma apuntándole.

Tai que estaba sentado en el sofá, pensativo, la única dueña de sus pensamientos era Mimi. Al escuchar el grito, no tardó nada en llegar al cuarto de Mimi y al notar que ella no estaba, por instinto fue al balcón, percatandose inmeadiato que la chica seguro se encontraba en el otro departamento. El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar con una facilidad increíble, con la habilidad que tiene un gato, entró por el balcón de una manera espectacular, además de que su semblante era serio y desafiante. En otro salto acertado, quedó entre Mimi y el arma que le apuntaba. Vio al muchacho que empuñaba la pistola, alto, delgado, rubio, de ojos zafiro y de expresión fría, a pesar de que le sorprendió que éste se viera de la misma edad que él, no lo expresó. Los dos jóvenes se miraban profundamente.

—Mimi, no te muevas —le sugirió Tai que no apartaba la mirada del arma.

—Saca tu arma —le dijo ella.

—N-no la traje —susurró el castaño.

—¿Cómo que no la trajiste, tarado? —regañó Mimi, molesta.

—¡Porque no pensé que a la jovencita aquí presente se le iba ocurrir escapar vilmente!

—¡¡Eso es porque tu no me dejaste salir todo el día, sabes cómo odio que me prohíban algo!! —reprochó entonces ella, más molesta.

Matt se quedó desconcertado, tanto Tai como Mimi estaban discutiendo importándoles poco que un arma les apuntara.

—¡Lo hice para que no me vuelvas a engañar y al parecer nada funciona contigo, sigues siendo una caprichosa, Mimi, ¿cuándo entenderás que desobedecerme tiene una gran consecuencia?! ¡Mírate ahora, a punto de que ése accione el arma! —Tai hizo que Mimi inflara su mejilla izquierda como signo de molestia y enarcara las cejas, lo que quería decir que había hecho enojar a la chica y conllevaba a que le golpeara.

No fue un golpe lo que recibió, sino un fuerte pellizco que hizo a Tai sobarse el brazo.

—Se llevan bien —comentó Matt a voz fría, haciendo notar que él estaba ahí y se habían olvidado de su presencia.

Entonces Tai, tomó seriedad.

Ahora los dos jóvenes se veían, destellando odio mutuo, Tai por que ése chico iba a matar a Mimi y Matt por que Tai estaba demasiado cerca de Mimi todos los días, la podía tocar y besar en cuanto se le diera el antojo, no soportaba esa maldita idea.

Matt fue el que dio el primer paso, dispuesto a golpear a Tai, pero éste bloqueó el golpe, los dos se miraron con odio para separarse en un salto. Mimi estaba atónita, no tenía idea de qué hacer y qué pensar en ése momento, sólo veía como los dos chicos saltaban de un lado a otro, deteniéndose los golpes, ninguno de los dos había recibido uno por parte del otro, era impactante, Tai definitivamente era el mejor de los guardaespaldas que tenían a pesar de lo joven que era éste y Matt, impresionante, ésa mirada profunda, la forma de moverse, con aquella agilidad que hacia que su gabardina se agitara con gracia… Mimi le miraba más a fondo, se notaban a leguas la capacidad que tenía ése chico y del por qué era considerado el mejor de los asesinos.

Tai atrapó a Matt por atrás, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, definitivamente ya lo tenía, forcejearon un rato, Tai estaba logrando asfixiar al rubio, tenía toda la intención de romperle el cuello, pero Matt seguía haciendo esfuerzo, entonces el ojiazul le dio un codazo, por instinto el castaño se sujetó la panza y recibió una patada en la quijada aventándolo contra la pared, fue en un parpadeo que Matt estaba frente a Tai, sujetándolo del cuello, al ver Mimi la situación de Tai, no dudo en lanzarse contra Matt, pateándole la espalda. Entonces el joven volteó a verla, con rencor, Mimi sentía como se clavaban aquellos ojos color de mar en su ser, retrocedió asustada, temiendo a que Matt fuera a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

—N-no… —la boca de la castaña se quedó seca y por lo tanto, incapaz de continuar hablando.

Volvió a apuntarle con el arma a la chica, Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, esperando a que Tai reaccionara, pero el castaño andaba algo aturdido por el fuerte golpe en la quijada, fue un milagro que siguiera consiente.

—Qué valor tienes para defender a éste imbécil —escupió Matt, enfurecido, pero sabía que su furia se había desatado al notar que a Mimi le importaba Tai.

El castaño se acercó a Matt, recibiendo un fuerte codazo en la nariz que rápido lo hizo sangrar y hacer que el castaño retrocediera, sin embargo, Matt seguía sin dejar de apuntar a Mimi.

—Tai —Mimi iba a correr para ayudar a Tai, pero Matt disparó, se escuchó como la bala se clavó en la pared, la castaña había cerrado los ojos y se cubría la cabeza.

—A la próxima no fallaré —sentenció Matt, mirándola fijamente.

A Mimi le importaba Tai, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su guardaespaldas? ¿En realidad Matt era tan bueno que derrotó a Tai tan rápido?, la chica caminó hacia Matt.

—Ya no hay forma de que falles —retó Mimi, ahogando las lágrimas que se asomaban amenazadoras en sus ojos, en cuanto el cañón de la pistola estaba rosando su cuerpo—. Sólo tienes que accionar el gatillo y tu misión habrá terminado.

Por vez primera, la mano de Matt tembló, su dedo puesto en el gatillo podría en cualquier momento moverse, pero no quería que fuera así. Mimi sonrió, se había percatado de la incertidumbre del rubio. Matt se quedó en blanco. Mimi le dio la espalda y al girar, dio una patada en la muñeca del rubio, haciendo que éste soltara el arma al impacto. Tai logró derribarlo al girar en el suelo y hacerlo tropezar con sus pies, Matt cayó de espaldas, Tai se le echó encima, invadiéndole de golpes, que la mayoría él bloqueaba, entonces le dio un rodillazo en el vientre obligando a Tai hacerse a un lado, cuando se levantó, Mimi sujetaba el arma, apuntándole. Notó que esta vez las manos de la chica no temblaban y le sorprendió que hubiera sido tan lista para tomar un trapo para agarrar la pistola, le causó gracia, se veía espectacularmente hermosa con aquella mirada decidida.

—Como te dije aquella vez, yo soy mejor que tú —corrió hacia ella, llevándola contra la pared, la desarmó con velocidad, Matt respiraba su aroma, estaban de nuevo muy cerca, Mimi entre abrió la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba, el joven estaba incitado a poseer los rojos y seductores labios de la castaña, pero se contuvo, lo que hizo fue pasarle la punta de la pistola suavemente por el labio inferior. Se acercó, a menos de un centímetro de su boca, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sus narices rozaron y él notó como había logrado hacer que la piel de la joven se erizara al sentir la respiración de él, aquello hizo que Matt esbozara una sonrisita de satisfacción.

En un salto, Matt se alejó de Mimi, quedando muy cerca del balcón, volvió a apuntarle. Disparó, Tai se interpuso, siendo él quien recibió el impacto, cayendo en seco al suelo, no tardó nada en escuchar los gritos de Mimi.

—¡Eres un maldito! —exclamó Mimi que no tardaron nada en surgir lagrimas de sus ojos, mirando con profundo odio a Matt.

El rubio le miraba, listo para escabullirse pero se detuvo un segundo, sentía que aquella mirada le había taladrado duramente en su corazón, sin más, saltó del balcón.

—¡Tai! ¡TAI! —Mimi estaba desesperada, tratando de que al chico ya no le saliera más sangre, pero éste le sonrió.

—Tranquila, sobreviviré —le respondió el castaño, sonriendo adolorido.

* * *

Con esfuerzo llegaron a su habitación, Mimi le quitó la camisa al joven para ver la herida, rápida fue por el estuche de primeros auxilios y le atendió.

—Llamaré al médico —avisó la chica, tomando el teléfono, pero Tai le detuvo.

—¿Por qué? Sí tu me estás atendiendo muy bien… tranquila, sólo fue un rozón, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Se te va a infectar —Mimi insistió, pero Tai le quitó el teléfono ésta vez.

—Sí lo haces nos cuestionaran, lo más lógico es que digamos que fue que intentaron robarnos… luego nos pedirán declaraciones, que le describamos al asaltante y muchas cosas más, yo no tengo paciencia para que me anden preguntando cosas, tan sólo ve y hierve agua, yo me encargó de que esto no se infecte, además, he recibido balazos en puntos más críticos, mira —Tai presumió una cicatriz que tenía bajo la clavícula izquierda y le guiñó un ojo—. Alguien como yo no puede morirse por algo tan simple, Mimi.

—¿Me juras que estarás bien? —interrogó la chica, que todavía no se tranquilizaba, se sentó al lado del chico.

—Si estás conmigo, siempre estaré bien —Tai le sonrió.

Mimi adoraba aquella sonrisa de Tai, era muy linda, muy pura, así que se inclinó un poco para abrazarlo, escuchando los latidos del corazón del chico. Mimi se separó y miró llena de curiosidad y preocupación a Tai.

—Mira como te dejó ese salvaje —reprochó la castaña, colocando un algodón con alcohol en su labio partido, aquello hizo que Tai diera un respingo y cerrara un ojo en signo de ardor.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo dejé muy bien que digamos, le di una buena paliza, ¿no crees?

—Pero sí salió saltando como gato del balcón, a él no le hiciste ni un rasguño —rezongó la castaña, enfadada, pues no vio que el rubio sangrara por ninguna parte en cambio Tai, tenía la nariz llena de ése líquido. Ella le limpiaba la nariz, algo desesperada pues todos los pañuelos rápido se teñían de rojo.

—Es que es preferible que la sangre emane a que se quede en el cuerpo —Tai se veía tan confiando.

Mientras tanto, a unas calles alejadas, Matt se recargó sobre la pared, sosteniéndose las costillas, luego sintió una gran bola en su garganta y no dudó en escupir aquello que le molestaba. Escupió un montón de sangre, se limpió la boca.

—Maldito Tai, después de todo, me hiciste daño, y yo pensando que eras un imbécil… tus golpes tienen acción de retardo… demonios, ahora… —Matt rió para sí, resultó interesante todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, como animal herido se fue a refugiar en la oscuridad, a esperar a que le pasara aquel terrible dolor y la sensación de morir en cualquier momento. Se durmió.

* * *

Mimi no era muy delicada al tratar con las heridas de Tai, al contrario, lo terminaba lastimando más, la chica no tenía madera de enfermera, aunque al castaño le gustó que ella le prestara toda esa atención y de cómo tomó tanto valor para enfrentar a su asesino de ésa manera, además, se sentía en los cielos cuando ella rozaba su suave y delicada mano sobre su pecho.

—Listo, creo que los vendajes quedaron bien, ¿tú qué opinas Tai?

—¡Que no puedo respirar! —exclamó Tai.

Mimi lo había vendado desde la cintura hasta la cabeza, como si fuera una momia al pobre chico, luego le quitó los vendajes de la cabeza.

—Lo siento —Mimi se veía muy apenada por su descuido.

—La intención es la que cuenta —sonrió Tai, acariciándole la cabeza con mucha ternura.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te haga algo de cenar? —cambió Mimi, mostrándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Eh… gracias, pera ya cenamos, ¿recuerdas? —ésta vez la sonrisa de Tai se tornó nerviosa, recordando que a Mimi se le quemaba hasta el agua.

—¿Entonces? —Tai moría por aquella mirada de ésa niña, ésa mirada llena de inocencia y curiosidad, que delataba que la chica no tenía idea de qué hacer, era tan cristalina, se quedó callado, tan sólo admirándola—. Tai… ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Eh, sí, sólo me perdí en tus ojos… lo único que necesito es descansar, no te preocupes Mimi, para mañana estaré bien, anda ve y duerme.

—Tai, no vas a dormir en el sofá como todo éste tiempo, por hoy te cedo mi cama para que descanses, yo me dormiré aquí, además, ¿qué tan incomodo puede ser? —le dijo ella.

—Jaja —soltó Tai—. Es más cómodo dormir sentado… pero acepto dormir en tu cama, siempre y cuando tú estés durmiendo ahí…

Mimi se puso tan roja como un tomate al momento que abrió los ojos como platos, parecía sacar vapor de la cabeza, a Tai le causó tanta gracia que no evitó empezar a carcajearse a pesar del dolor que le causaba.

—No seas mal pensada, tu cama es bastante ancha, tú te duermes en un lado y yo en el otro, ¿qué te parece? —aclaró el chico, pero a Mimi todavía el color no se le bajaba.

—Pero… pero yo pateo mientras duermo, te puedo lastimar —reconoció la chica que seguía roja, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual se había puesto más roja.

—Ah, ya me acostumbre que me patees —reconoció el chico, divertido.

—Bien, está bien, pero me dormiré vestida y cada quien con su cobija, eh —advirtió la chica, adoptando un semblante mandón y amenazante, su mirada parecía decir «_si te propasas, te patearé intencionalmente_»

—De acuerdo, espero que no te moleste que duerma sin camisa, por que ha hecho algo de calor últimamente, ¿no crees?

Mimi arqueó una ceja con molestia, frunció la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

Matt despertó por el molesto sonido de su teléfono móvil, con fastidio vio el mensaje, todavía adolorido se levantó y caminó apoyándose de las paredes. Se detenía constantemente, respiraba agitado, era la primera vez que le daban una golpiza así, y ciertamente, estaba contento por ese hecho.

Llegó al lugar donde le habían dicho que tenía que estar, le sirvieron una taza de café, él seguía adolorido, pero ahora el enojo invadía su ser, seguro que con lo herido que estaba Tai, tenía a Mimi cuidándole, acariciándole, besándolo… la imagen de ver a ella con Tai en una escena comprometedora llegó fugaz a su mente, haciendo que él agarrara la taza de café con tanta fuerza que terminó destrozándola y haciendo que el líquido se derramara al instante.

—Disculpe, en seguida le traeré otra taza de café —dijo la mesera, quien limpió con nerviosismo la mesa y trató de limpiarle los pantalones a Matt, pero él le detuvo con la mano y le quitó la servilleta a la chica, siendo él quien se limpiaba.

La joven se quedó parada como idiota unos segundos, admirando a ése chico de ojos azules, pero de mirada fría, sin duda era muy guapo, reaccionó cuando éste le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia y rápida fue por otra taza de café. Cuando se la entregó, le sonrió.

—Me llamo Amelia, si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo —la mesera estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos, rozaba su mano con la de Matt.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Matt, indiferente, quitando su mano.

Una chica entró al café y al ver a la mesera junto a Matt, al momento de pasar al lado de ella, la empujó con resentimiento, a la vez que con la mirada logró hacer que la chica en vez de reclamarle, proyectara miedo ante los ojos rubíes de quien la empujó.

Matt se veía algunas manchas de sangre en la servilleta, el odio lo invadió, no le importó quien se había sentado frente a él.

—Hay una misión intermedia, ahora es para los dos, ¿no te parece genial? —escuchó la voz de la chica, pero no se molestó en mirarla.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ésta misma noche, en media hora, a tres calles del Big Ben… será algo inolvidable —la chica se acercó a él, respirando el aroma del café que se desprendía de la taza que Matt tenía muy cerca de sus labios.

El rubio la miró por el borde de la taza, aquella sonrisa disfrazada de inocencia que expresaba la joven, no era precisamente con buenas intenciones, pero él tenía tanto coraje que estaba dispuesto a todo.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola, como están?? que les pareció el capi?? Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado... por que a mi sinceramente me ha gustado (que modesta soy ¬¬) Jeje, bien, pues ahora paso a los agradecimientos ^^

**zulema**: Hola chica!! mil gracias por tu review, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, los demás si van a salir, sólo que en la historia, he alterado las edades de los chicos y también algunas personalidades, espero que el chapter sea de tu agado ^^

**Nailea**: Eres igual de mala que yo en mate?? jeje, bueno, gracias por tu review!!! sí, es muy posible que Matt esté confundido con lo de los sentimientos, a mi me agrada esa idea :P y bueno, respecto al final de Asesino, ehm... pues creo que va para largo y el final lo ando pensando, es que a veces pensando el final te motiva más a escribir. Gracias por tu review, espero impanciente la continuación de tu fic ^^ u de otro fic tuyo, me encanta como escribes ^^

**Adrit126**: Hola!! gracias por tu review, bien, pues sí, ellos son guardaespaldas, Davis, Yolei, Ken: Davis es el guardaespaldas de Willis y; Yolei y Ken son quienes cuidan de Michael, los tres son buenos guardaespladas, pero no son tan buenos como Tai ni como Kari, en cuanto a la otra pregunta, hmmm :S Meems está confundida con sus sentimientos y sí quiere a Tai, y pues Tai está locamente enamorado de ella, todavía no tengo contemplado que pasé bien después, bueno, espero no haberte enredado mucho, gracias por tu review, un bestoe ^^

**mfsuzu-chan**: No digo nada del teatro, por que tiene días que fuiste ¬¬ que tal las funcion?? gracias por tu review!! sí, como que no me gusta tardarme mucho en actualizar, jaja, bueno, te cuidas ^^

**joagirl**: Hola!! mil gracias por tu review, sí, esa Mimi ¬¬ parece mula desamarrada xD, y Tai, sí, eso parecen como hermanitos, y se quieren mucho, después de tantos años estar juntos, pues se agarran cariño, espero q este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado ^^ y te deseo lo mejor para tus examenes, amiga, bueno, te cuidas ;)

**DeNA**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y ¡sorpresa! si fue él quien le cubrió la boca a la desatada de Mimi, eso le pasó por desobediente, jeje, gracias de nuevo, cuidate y un besote ^^

**merr63**: Gracias por el comentario!! y que rapido te pusiste al corriente, ah y también que bueno que te guste esta humilde historia, no sabes como me alegra la vida :) respondiendo a tus preguntas: 1) Sí, ellos trabajan donde Tai y Kari ^^ 2) Pues no sé bien sí sea o no hermano de Matt, por que si la trama es algo compleja (me gusta complicarme la vida ¬¬) jeje, bueno, muchas gracias, te cuidas mucho y un abrazo ^^

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, y también a las personas que se toman su tiempo para ojear este fic y aunque no dejen comentario, aunque a mi me encantaría que me dijeran que opinan de ésta historia, para mí, sus opiniones son muy valiosas ^^ Muchas gracias por su valiosisisimo tiempo n_n

Un gran saludo a: **MimI-CulLen, ziitah-TxE-, AnDsI, GlIsa, Novaly Izazaga de Brieff, Blue flower, snoopyter, SAngo-Chan25, aeris, Lady-Apolion, mimato4ever, Ashaki, mym09, Eri y a FiireFairy. **Gracias a todas n_n

Este capitulo, lo dedico con mucho cariño a **zulema**, gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews ^^

Próximo capítulo: Berrinche

Con cariño: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	9. Berrinche

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 08:**

**Berrinche

* * *

**

Esa noche fue una de las más sangrientas que Matt había visto en su vida, no se imaginó que cegado por el coraje de ver a ésa pareja demostrándose su amor en la habitación, podría hacerlo reaccionar de aquella manera tan violenta. Las primeras balas que se encajaron en la piel del muchacho, hicieron que la chica derramara lágrimas y se levantara toda asustada, mirando horrorizada como emanaba un liquido escarlata de su novio y las sabanas eran teñidas de rojo, miró con temor a los jóvenes que empuñaban un arma, vio como la pelirroja bajó la suya y le miró al rubio, sonriéndole maliciosamente. La joven ahogó un grito cuando el rubio le dirigió aquellos ojos azules que expresaban ira y le apuntó, lo último que ella sintió fue un impacto en su frente y de ahí, todo se apagaba delante de ella. El muchacho gritaba de dolor por los impactos, pero gritó más fuerte al ver a su novia tumbada en el suelo sin reacción, Matt dirigió su mirada a él y volvió a disparar, esta vez hasta que el cartucho de su arma se agotó.

Sora contemplaba la escena, fue hacia el chico muerto, de la cama escurrían una gotitas de sangre, mientras que la muchacha estaba sobre un charco de sangre, la pelirroja se puso de cuclillas para admirar la expresión de la chica, todavía tenía los ojos abiertos y en ellos se podía reflejar la sonrisa de fascinación que poseía la asesina.

—¿Crees que se amaban o sólo tenían sexo? —preguntó Sora, que volteó a ver a Matt que miraba su "obra" ya finalizada.

—No lo sé y no me importa —respondió secamente el rubio, dio media vuelta, dándole a entender a Sora que tenían que marcharse.

—Espera —alcanzó Sora, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Matt se detuvo y giró un poco para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, ella le sonreía y luego se puso a su lado, acariciándole el pecho.

—Hoy te ves más sexy que de costumbre —le dijo, plantándole un apasionado beso que él sin dudar acepto.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del rubio, Sora rápida le quitó la gabardina al muchacho mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Matt se estaba dejando, de hecho era quien tenía el control, no dejaba de recorrer la piel de la pelirroja quien se prendía más, entonces Sora lo empujó a la cama y ella cayó sobre él.

—Por lo que veo, alguien ha logrado lastimarte —observó la pelirroja al notar unos moretones rojos sobre la piel del rubio.

—Eso no te importa —respondió Matt que besó a Sora, siendo él quien la tumbo para quedar encima de ella, besándola tan arrebatadoramente, le mordió el labio, sintió un sabor dulce en su boca, percatándose que le había lastimado pero aquello hizo que quisiera volver a morder los labios.

La joven le miraba con deseo y respiraba agitada, ya no podía esperar más, empezó a bañar de besos el cuello de Matt. El chico la detuvo, tomándola del cuello y empujarla contra la almohada, él quería tener el control de todo, necesitaba saber que todavía podía tener el control.

* * *

Mimi abría lentamente los ojos cuando unos suaves rayos de sol se infiltraban por su recamara, admiró el hermoso color dorado que se depositaba sobre ella, había dormido muy bien, a pesar de lo que pasó en la noche, entonces se acordó que Tai también estaba durmiendo en la misma cama y al dar la vuelta, se encontró frente a él, completamente dormido, se veía tan lindo que hizo que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo dormir mientras que ella iba a darse un baño, justo estaba por levantarse, cuando Tai la rodeó con sus brazos y él se acercó más a ella. Su nariz rosaba con la de él, pero seguía dormido, seguro pensaba que ella era como un oso de peluche o algo por el estilo, se sintió incomoda, ahora tenía que zafarse del chico sin despertarlo. Tai dejó caer una de sus piernas sobre ella y es que el chico estaba pesado, Mimi se puso muy nerviosa, ya que Tai contrajo su cuerpo, quedando todavía más juntos, notaba su suave respiración de él sobre sus labios. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, observando los ojos cerrados de Tai, ahora veía que los tenía grandes.

—T-Tai —musitó la chica, para despertarlo amablemente y la liberara.

El castaño se pegó a ella, besándola, Mimi recibía el tierno beso incrédula, ¿en verdad Tai estaba dormido o…? Su reacción fue empujarlo con todas sus fuerza, levantarse rápidamente y dirigirle una mirada asesina al chico.

—¡Eres un maldito! —le gritó, enfadada.

—Ahhh, creo que me lastimaste… me duele —se quejó el muchacho, encogiéndose.

La castaña se alarmó y rápida corrió a él para socorrerlo, preocupada de haberlo lastimado más y apenada, le miró.

—Lo siento, juro que no era mi intención, Tai, lo siento mucho —decía Mimi que no sabía qué hacer.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisita de victoria, tomó a Mimi de tal forma que ella cayera sobre la cama y luego él se puso encima de ella, admirando la belleza de la chica. Parecía que no era el único, ya que los rayos del sol acariciaban con ternura la piel de Mimi dándole un toque más especial que hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos miel.

—Eres preciosa, Mimi —dijo Tai, lleno de sentimiento.

Mimi no hacía nada por zafarse, después de todo, Tai no la estaba lastimando, la tenía acorralada, además de la forma en que Tai le dijo, logró hacerla sonrojar, por lo que viró la mirada a otra parte.

—Nunca me cansaré de admirar lo bella que eres, y no sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro, eres la perfección hecha mujer —prosiguió Tai.

¡Qué cosas le estaba diciendo Tai! Hacían que el color carmesí fuera más pronunciado en sus mejillas y que un calorcito agradable empezara a invadir su cuerpo.

—Te amo —ésas palabras obligaron a Mimi mirar fijamente a los ojos de Tai, sentía que él estaba siendo muy sincero con ella.

—Eh… —no tuvo valor para mirarlo a los ojos y devolverle las palabras, ella no podía decir algo así tan fácilmente, estaba consciente que sí quería a Tai y mucho, pero no sabía si sentía amor por él o tal vez, sí, pero no ése amor que Tai quería.

Tai se percató de la inseguridad de la chica que se hizo a un lado, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—No tienes que decirlo Mimi, sé que tú no me amas, pero yo a ti sí y no me importa cuanto tenga que esperar para que me ames, porque jamás me daré por vencido —Tai sonrió, pero Mimi notó que ésa sonrisa era más bien de tristeza, lo vio cerrar la puerta y ella no se atrevió a decirle nada.

—Lo siento Tai —se dijo Mimi, miró sus manos sobre su regazo, como le gustaría corresponder a esos bellos sentimientos de Tai, pero no podía, además, había alguien más que estaba entrando en su corazón sin ser invitado.

Tai suspiró una vez que cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella, clavando sus ojos color chocolate al techo.

—Eres la única que logra herirme de gravedad, Mimi —se dijo el chico.

Un rato después, Mimi salió de la habitación, vestía toda de negro, a pesar de no ser su color favorito, aunque no le iba nada mal, usaba una peluca negra, y unas gafas oscuras, el estilo que vestía era gótico. En cuanto Tai la vio, se quedó con la boca abierta, se veía muy bien, además de que el pantalón se le ceñía a sus bien formadas y largas piernas de la chica y la blusa estilo corset dejaba ver la estrecha cintura de Mimi.

—Iré por la comida —avisó Mimi.

Tai no respondió, seguía impactado al ver a Mimi, cuando trató de hablar, sólo balbuceaba. Hasta que la vio abrir la puerta, fue que reaccionó y la tomó de la mano para evitar que saliera.

—No iras sola y menos con un loco asesino que te tiene en la mira, sólo deja que me ponga la camisa —le dijo Tai.

—Estás herido, tú no puedes salir, descansa —objetó la castaña, ahora pelinegra.

—Sólo fue un rozón, nada de qué preocuparse ya te dije, además ya estoy mejor, tu sabes que me recupero rápido —repuso el chico.

—No, nada de eso, tú te quedas.

—Sí me quedo, tú también tendrás que quedarte, es más, si quieres empiezo por pedir la comida —inquirió Tai, que tomó el teléfono, Mimi se lo quitó.

—¡Yo quiero salir!

—Mimi esto no es un juego, tu vida está en peligro, si sales, será en compañía mía, yo ya no te vuelvo a dejar sola, ¿entendiste? —Tai la tomó de los hombros e inconscientemente la zarandeó un poco.

Mimi se quitó los lentes y le miró con furia, aunque sus ojos se veían llorosos.

—¡No quiero salir contigo, estoy harta de que seas mi sombra! —exclamó Mimi.

El comentario le dolió a Tai que lo dejó callado por unos segundos.

—¡No me importa que me tengas que odiarme por cuidarte, porque lo haré siempre!

—¡Bien, entonces acostúmbrate a ser odiado, porque te odio! —Mimi dio un pisotón al suelo con rabia, impotencia de no lograr su cometido.

El castaño se sintió derrotado con las palabras de Mimi que sólo la contempló como ella corrió a su cuarto y se encerró. Sintió como su corazón se había roto, pero no era momento de sentimentalismos, así que fue a la habitación y con una patada derribó la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? —exclamó Mimi, llorando pero a la vez furiosa.

—No quiero que trates de escabullirte del balcón como anoche, por eso te estaré vigilando de cerca —respondió Tai con frialdad, aunque su corazón estaba destrozado y había un nudo en su garganta.

—¡Lárgate, que no quiero verte! —gritó la chica enfurecida, yéndosele a golpes al muchacho quien se dejaba golpear por ella.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita Tachikawa, pero aquí me quedaré —respondió Tai, Mimi dejó de golpearlo para verlo directo a los ojos.

La castaña bajó la mirada, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba que él le dijera señorita Tachikawa y ahora que lo oía de nueva cuenta, le había dolido.

—¡Estás despedido! —dijo con dolor.

—Disculpe señorita Tachikawa, usted no me puede despedir, no tiene la autorización, yo sólo obedezco ordenes del señor Tachikawa, no suyas.

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua helada a la joven, no podía soportar la indiferencia de Tai, pero no quería demostrar debilidad ante él. Se limpió con desesperación las lágrimas, miraba la puerta, quería salir corriendo del maldito departamento y lo iba hacer, así que empujó a Tai pero no contaba que éste la agarrara al momento y ella cayera sobre él.

—¡Suéltame! —forcejeaba Mimi que sin querer le terminó dando un rodillazo en la panza, haciendo que él la soltara.

Sentía tanto coraje, que aprovechó para escabullirse, corrió lo más rápido posible a la puerta y no le importó dejarla abierta, tomó el elevador justo cuando Tai estaba saliendo del departamento.

—Es un maldito idiota cuando se lo propone —masculló con cólera la chica.

Apenas se abría la puerta del elevador y salió corriendo del hotel, dio vuelta a la derecha, no pensaba, sólo deseaba correr y olvidarse de Tai quien seguro también iba tras de ella, aquello le motivaba para correr con más rapidez. Al llegar a un lugar donde se sentía segura, descanso, sus piernas le temblaban, había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Respiraba agitada, sentía que todo el aire que entraba a su cuerpo estaba caliente. Se recargó sobre la pared y se dejó caer, mirando hacia los altos edificios que ahí estaban, su cabeza estaba caliente por todo lo que sentía en ese momento, coraje, rabia, furia, rencor, odio quería matar a Tai, pero a la vez, estaba triste, dolida por la frialdad del chico, débil.

—A veces añoro tanto mi libertad —se dijo, unos lagrimones ya rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

Odiaba su comportamiento tan caprichoso a veces, pero siempre encontraba la razón del porque tenía derecho a enojarse con tal persona, aunque subconscientemente sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo incorrecto, no le importaba, Tai tenía la culpa de todo. Le molestaba que cuando se sentía así, le diera hambre, y ahora no tenía ni una libra para comprarse un pan.

Un joven de cabello un poco largo de color azul, alto, delgado, vestido de traje, usaba lentes, de semblante intelectual, atractivo; iba pasando por donde Mimi se encontraba escondida, pero él la vio, el único, pues el resto pasaba sin importarles. Él joven como de 21 años aproximadamente, se acercó a la chica, se agachó.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó cordialmente, se notó que se impacto de la belleza de la joven.

—Ah, sí, sí estoy bien, gracias —Mimi se levantó rápido a la vez que se limpiaba la cara.

—Permítame por favor —el joven le entregó un pañuelo.

Mimi lo aceptó, apenada y se secó con más cuidado su rostro.

—Muchas gracias —Mimi trató de sonreírle.

El color regresó a sus mejillas, que se pusieron muy rojas cuando un sonido inesperado se escuchó, era su estómago que exigía comida. Mimi estaba apenadísima por ese hecho, pero el joven que tenía en frente, sonrió.

—¿No escuchó eso, verdad? —preguntó alarmada.

—No se preocupe señorita, es normal que el estómago gruña cuando uno tiene hambre —respondió el otro.

—Y lo peor de todo, cuando una no tiene dinero —se tapó la boca rápido, no tenía por qué andar diciendo eso, ¿qué iba a pensar el joven de ella?

—Entonces, ¿me acepta una invitación a desayunar? De hecho, yo me dirigía a un café por aquí cerca, preparan unos desayunos deliciosos —ofreció el muchacho, con aquella linda sonrisa.

—¿Tan confiado eres? —Mimi volvió a taparse la boca, otra vez trataba a las personas con suma confianza, como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida.

—Eres muy simpática, por eso confío en ti —observó el chico.

Mimi se le quedó mirando, nadie confiaba en otra persona sólo porque se le hacía simpático, sólo ella, a punto de hablar, otro rugido de su estómago hizo que aceptara tomar el brazo del desconocido.

—A propósito, me llamo Joe Kido, ¿y tú?

—Eh, ¿mi nombre? —Vaciló la castaña, aunque todavía conservaba la peluca negra, él asintió, Mimi se quedó callada un rato, no iba a decirle a Joe que era Mimi Tachikawa, así que se quedó pensando, vio a un señor leyendo el periódico—. Ales… Alessan —se detuvo y enchinó los ojos para alcanzar a ver bien el nombre— ¡Alessandra McGolden! Sí, así me llamo —dijo algo orgullosa.

—Bonito nombre, digno de una chica tan hermosa como tú… ¡oh, lo siento, has de pensar que soy un atrevido! —se disculpó el chico que se sonrojó ante la hermosa sonrisa de "Alessandra"

—Ah, no te preocupes —Mimi agitó la mano, en realidad estaba acostumbrada que le dijeran que era bonita.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al café, Mimi pensaba que se trataba de un pequeño negocio de café, pero se trataba de un restaurant de lujo, de los más prestigiados de Londres, ella había escuchado de aquel lugar y hacía tiempo deseaba conocerlo, miró a Joe, apenada, tenía entendido que también era de los más caros.

—Ah, este, ¿estás seguro que quieres invitarme a este lugar?, lo que pasa es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a venir a sitios así… —dijo ella, la verdad era diferente, pero tenía que fingir ante Joe.

—Sí, es uno de mis lugares favoritos para comer cuando vengo a Londres, además, yo te estoy invitando, no sientas pena —el chico le miraba con aquellos ojos negros.

—Gracias —analizó al chico discretamente, y pues no vestía cualquier trapo, un traje negro de una prestigiosa marca italiana.

Entraron y muchos se quedaron viendo a Mimi, tal vez la ropa que llevaba puesta no era la correcta para estar en un lugar tan elegante como ese, la joven sentía las pesadas miradas de las señoras que unas indiscretamente cuchicheaban con sus amigas, seguro ya se la estaban comiendo las viejas víboras, y los hombres también la veía de una manera incomoda.

—Seguro es la envidia de verme acompañado por alguien tan bella como tú y te aseguro que así como estás vestida, tu hermosura no es opacada —le dijo Joe cuando sintió como ella le apretó más el brazo, como diciéndole que preferiría marcharse de ahí.

El mesero les dio una mesa cerca de la ventana, al entregarle el menú a Mimi, le rozó la mano con sutileza y le sonrió, ella devolvió el gesto, pero le había incomodado que el empleado siguiera mirándola embobado.

—¿Ves? A cualquiera dejas impactado con tu belleza, Alessandra —dijo divertido Joe.

Mimi sonrió, algo nerviosa, pero se encontraba segura estando con Joe, era extraño, no cualquiera tenía esa sensación, además, Joe se había demostrado de lo más respetuoso con ella, y eso le agradaba.

La jovencita estaba encantada con la comida, era simplemente deliciosa, estaba maravillada y Joe se le quedaba viendo cuando ella masticaba, parecía niña chiquita. El celular del joven sonó.

—Discúlpame por favor —pidió el chico, se levantó.

Joe se molestó al escuchar la voz, pero luego giró para ver hacia la ventana, ya estaba alejado de Mimi que seguía comiendo tranquila, a lo lejos vio a una muchacha.

«_Te ves contento estando con ella_» habló la chica.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo —respondió Joe.

«_Se nota que te está costando cumplir con la misión, eh Joe_» espetó la pelirroja, picara.

—No todo es de golpe, Sora —Joe miraba a la mencionada que estaba recargada sobre el poste, del otro lado de la calle, mirándolo con aquellos ojos rubíes.

«_Jaja, ¿no me digas que te gusta la niña?_» rió descaradamente.

—Es bella, ¿a quién no le va a gustar? Es simplemente hermosa —reprochó Joe.

«_Sólo te recuerdo que tienes que apurarte_» Sora se molestó.

—Todo tiene su tiempo y… —Joe no terminó de hablar pues vio como Sora cerró el móvil.

Regresó con Mimi y notó que había todavía comida en el plato.

—¿Ya estás satisfecha? —le preguntó cordial.

—Eh, sí… verás, no me gusta desperdiciar comida y… —Mimi se sonrojó, le daba pena.

—¿La quieres para llevar? —terminó Joe, ella asintió lentamente—. Por supuesto, no te preocupes.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, eres muy amable —sonrió Mimi, estaba muy agradecida por el noble gesto del muchacho.

—No es nada, además con tu sonrisa está más que pagada —contestó Joe.

—Y bueno, ahora… —Mimi no sabía que iba a pasar, no pretendía pasar todo el día con Joe, aunque sí él le pedía que le acompañara era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de haberle invitado a comer.

—Mi vuelo sale en dos horas y pues de aquí voy a mi hotel, siento dejarte, pero si gustas te llevo a tu casa, por mi no hay problema.

—¡Eh! No, no, que pena, gracias, no quiero que por mi culpa vayas a perder el vuelo, es más, si gustas puedes dejarme aquí, no hay problema.

—No, Alessandra, yo no podría dejarte sola aquí, entramos juntos y salimos juntos.

Mimi se quedó callada, se levantó argumentando que iría al baño mientras esperaba a que el mesero llegara con la comida que era para llevar.

—No puedo creer que existan personas como Joe, todo un caballero, amable, me invitó a comer y no me pidió nada a cambio… bueno, espero que no, ya que si lo hace, con la pena lo patearé sin dudarlo, pero creo que no es esa clase de hombres… —Mimi se miraba al espejo, su mirada se entristeció, seguro Tai la seguía buscando—. Ah, se lo merece por mandón —dijo convencida que no era su culpa.

Joe la dejó en la esquina, muy cerca del hotel, entonces él muy amable le tomó la mano y se la besó.

—Fue todo un gusto conocerte, Alessandra, espero que a mi próxima visita a Londres, te encuentre —le decía mientras sujetaba la mano de Mimi.

—El gusto fue todo mío, Joe, muchas gracias por el rico desayuno, eres muy noble al haberme invitado y sobre todo tratándose de una desconocida como yo.

—¿Desconocida? No, no lo creo, Alessandra —respondió Joe, pero el tono que usó para decir el nombre fue algo extraño.

Se despidieron, él tomó un taxi y todavía lo despedía con la mano.

Joe se bajó a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante. Caminó y en un callejón fue a pararse junto a la pelirroja que estaba recargada sobre la pared en una pose no muy digna, limándose las uñas, ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a concentrar su mirada a sus largas uñas rojas.

—Listo, el chip de rastreo está en ese dichoso brazalete que ella no se quita —habló Joe con voz cansada.

—No puedo creer lo mucho que tardaste en hacer eso, sí tú que eres un genio en ese aspecto, pero como la estúpida niña esa te dejó anonadado por su belleza, lo hiciste todo lento.

—No puedo negar que Mimi Tachikawa es hermosa y que tiene algo que hace que la desees…

Sora dejó de limarse las uñas y lanzarle una mirada de pistola al chico, se acercó a él, alzó una pierna importándole poco que su falda se le subiera, Joe no tardó nada en plantarle un beso a la chica, quien rápida lo envolvió en sus brazos, sentía como la mano de Joe iba recorriendo su pierna hasta llegar a un punto que hizo que ella dejara escapar un gemido.

—Pero te aseguro que ésa, no hace que sientas lo que yo te hago sentir —le susurró Sora.

—Eso tendría que comprobarlo —Joe lo había dicho con una voz llena de deseo.

—Esta noche en mi habitación… —Sora volvió a dejar escapar un respiro de placer cuando Joe le mordisqueaba el cuello.

* * *

Mimi se puso frente al elevador, esperando a que llegará, mientras pensaba en sí Tai se encontraría en el departamento o todavía andaba buscándola, de todas formas, cualquiera de las dos opciones, él estaría más que molesto por su fuga, se sentía mal, sobre todo si andaba por las calles y todavía lastimado, le preocupó, vio la comida que llevaba para él, acordándose que Tai no había comido nada y a ésas horas seguro se estaba muriendo de hambre. El enojo volvió a ella, pues Tai la sobreprotegía demasiado, a veces se sentía asfixiada, no la dejaba ser cuando ella necesitaba tener un respiro de sus cuidados, quería de vez en cuando andar sola por las calles, por eso recurría a engañarlo, a escaparse de él, pero sabía que en ése tiempo todavía no estaba bajo amenaza de asesinato como ahora; infló sus mejillas por su molestia, entonces el elevador abrió las puertas y ella entró, muy enfadada que no se dio cuenta que el chico que estaba ahí dentro, no había salido.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! hmmm -___- Perdonen la falta de creatividad a la mera hora de poner el nombre del capítulo, para ello no soy muy buena, espero que el contenido haya sido de su agrado n__n

**Sakura Tachikawa**: Hola chica hermosa!! Gracias por tu review ^^ me gustaría charlar en otra ocasión contigo, pero por el momento sigo en examenes y con trabajos de investigación y exposición, cosa que no me gusta por que cuando hablo nadie me entiende y todos tienen sobre su cabeza muchos signos de interrogación hasta el profe -___- pero bueno, a ver como me va :P un gran beso SMUAAAKKK

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**: Hola nena linda, como tás?? muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, ^^ a ver que te parece la misión :p espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado amiga, espero tmbién platicar contigo dentro de poco ^^ te quiero, un besote MUAAAAAA

**Zulema**: Que bueno que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado ^^ muchas gracias por tu review y darme tu apoyo al dejarme un comentario, mil gracias, un beso MUAAAA

**Eri**: Hola, mil gracias por dejarme el review y que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, de verdad, n__n un besote, SMUAAAAKKK

**Adrit126**: Hola niña linda ^^ que bueno que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este también lo sea, hmmm, respondiendo a tus preguntas, pues sí, Willis y Michael si son importantes para Mimi, pues Willis es el candidato más joven para presidencia de los EUA!! y bueno, además de tener más posibilidades de ganar, tienen que andar cuidandolo, este Micahel por su parte, es uno de los mejores amigos de Mimi y también esta custodiado, todavía no tengo el por qué, lo explicaré más adelante, tomaré en cuenta que Michael también es hijo de alguien muy importante n__n espero que haya aclarado tu duda.

**MimI-CulLen**: Amiga!! como estás?? Que alegría saber de ti n__n gracias por los alagos n///n que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, me alegra mucho, te quiero amiga espero pronto leer algo tuyo ya sea la continuación de tu fic o uno nuevo, un beso desde México SMUAAAAAKKKK

**Nailea**: Hola!! n__n mil y un gracias por tu apoyo amiga ^^ me encantan tus reviews, y me alaga el hecho de que te hayas tomado un momento de tu valioso tiempo para leer y dejar comentario, mil gracias!! ^^ te quiero, un beso bien grandote desde México ^^

**joagirl**: Hola, agradezco muchisimo tu review n_n y que bueno que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y bueno, pues aquí deja ver que Sora es muy.... bueno, ya doy la idea, de nuevo, mil gracias por haber leído y comentado un beso MUAAAA

Con mucho cariño este chapter se lo dedico a una linda niña que me ha apoyado muchisimo con sus comentarios **joagirl**, mil gracias n__n por invertir un poco de tu tiempo para leerme y comentarme, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que pues haga que tu imaginación vuele un poquito ^^

A todas ustedes les agradezco mucho su apoyo para mi nuevo fic, Brujas!, apenas ando escribiendo el borrador y no sé para cuando suba el primer capitulo, es falta de tiempo y un ligero bloqueo de redacción -___-

A todos quienes leen y por x razón no dejan comentario Muchisimas gracias!!! por tomarse un tiempecieto y hojear esta humilde historia, de verdad que les agradezco mucho ^^

Próximo Capítulo: Recuerdo

Con Mucho Cariño: XANHEX

**Aviso**: Bueno, pues que me voy a tardar más de una semana para subir el otro capítulo debido al montón de trabajos que me han dejado mis queridos y adorados profesores ¬¬ por su atención, mil gracias^^

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	10. Recuerdo

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**CH 09:**

**Recuerdo

* * *

**

Mimi dejó escapar un largo suspiro dentro del elevador cuando este cerró sus puertas. Seguro Tai la regañaría horrible, además de que estaría muy molesto, esperaba que la comida que le llevaba aminorara su enojo. El elevador marcó el piso cinco y el chico que estaba en el fondo caminó a presionar los botones. Mimi se le quedó viendo, el muchacho tenía la capucha de la sudadera puesta, no le veía los ojos, pero sí alcanzó a ver los labios, aquellos labios habían causado que se sonrojara, pues simplemente eran perfectos, prefirió bajar la mirada cuando sintió que el chico le miraba. Mimi pensaba que el joven se iba a bajar, pero su sorpresa fue cuando el elevador se detuvo de repente. Se sintió una ligera sacudida que hizo a Mimi irse hasta el fondo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la chica, alarmada, pues el chico por lo repentino del elevador se quedó ahí.

Esperaba la respuesta del joven, pero no la escuchó. Las luces del ascensor parpadearon.

—No, que no se apaguen por favor —rogaba la chica, temerosa por la presencia del chico, la estaba poniendo de nervios.

Apretó los botones con desesperación, esperando a que el bendito elevador funcionara de nuevo, pero nada. Sentía la pesada mirada del joven, sentía tanto miedo de que llegara a resultar peligroso. Tomó su teléfono móvil, al único que tenía en su cabeza era a Tai, ya estaba marcando, cuando el desconocido la giró, acorralándola y obligándola a soltar el teléfono, luego el muchacho piso el teléfono destruyéndolo, espantada por la reacción del chico sólo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos de sorpresa.

—Ese imbécil te dejo sola, a merced mía —soltó el desconocido.

Mimi pudo reconocer la voz, no podía creer que ese maldito asesino fuera tan escurridizo y se las ingeniara para aparecerse cuando ella menos se lo esperaba. La chica lo miró con molestia, el miedo desapareció cuando recordó lo que él le hizo a Tai, así que le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas del muchacho y lo mandó al fondo del elevador.

—¡Casi matas a Tai, maldito! —vociferó furiosa la chica, yéndose a Matt a golpes que él detuvo, atrapándola de nuevo, estrellándola contra la pared y agarrando sus manos por atrás.

La presionó fuertemente, haciendo que la chica soltara unos quejidos y unas lagrimitas de dolor.

—Él no me acarició precisamente —respondió Matt, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica.

—¡Bien merecido te lo tenías, desgraciado! —Mimi forcejeaba por liberarse de él, lo único que logró fue desapartar la cabeza del chico—. ¡¡Suéltame!!

—No.

—¡Que me sueltes, maldito! —exigía ella, adolorida por lo fuerte que él la presionaba contra la pared.

—No lo haré —sentenció Matt, le miraba fríamente.

La muchacha seguía haciendo todo su esfuerzo por liberarse de él, pero lo único que lograba, era cansarse, poco a poco desistió, ya respiraba agitada.

—¿Tú hiciste que el elevador se detuviera, verdad? —preguntó con coraje.

Él la volteó, pero la seguía presionando y esta vez estaba más atento a no volver a ser pateado por ella, seguía adolorido, pero no pensaba transmitir ese dolor ante ella. Mimi tragó saliva, estaba muy nerviosa ante la mirada que él le dirigía, era fría pero guardaba mucho más que indiferencia. Quedó helada cuando los ojos azules del asesino se detuvieron en sus labios, por alguna extraña razón ellas los entreabrió, provocándole que él se acercara. Ella viró la cabeza para evitar el beso, entonces él se alejó.

—Estás jugando conmigo, ¿no es así? me martirizas antes de matarme —se atrevió a decir la joven.

Matt le dirigió una mirada de lo más fría que ella sintió que su corazón se había detenido por el susto, no soportó más los fríos ojos y miró a otra parte. Ahogó un grito, horrorizada cuando él la tomó por el cuello con ambas manos, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil ante el hecho, él sintió en sus manos como ella tragó saliva. Unas lágrimas involuntarias rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron tibias en las manos del rubio, que al sentirlas, liberó a la joven. Matt retrocedió unos pasos y le dio la espalda.

—Y-yo no quiero morir… —recitó ella en silencio, resbalando suavemente hasta quedar sentada.

El rubio asesino escuchaba sus sollozos, giró un poco la cabeza para verla por encima del hombro, ella estaba con las manos sobre su cara, queriendo ocultar esas lágrimas que se escabullían entre los dedos de la chica, sentía impotencia de verla así, sintió que una mano con garras le presionaba el corazón hasta destrozarlo, miró hacia delante. Apretó los puños y los dientes, jamás pensó sentir algo así por alguien y menos de una víctima, a pesar de que había unos quienes rogaban, casi besándole los pies para que no los matara y él, como si nada, accionaba el gatillo sin contemplación y sin sentir absolutamente nada.

Escuchaba con dolor el llanto de Mimi, deseaba dar media vuelta y decirle que él no la mataría, que nunca le haría daño porque él… agitó la cabeza, jamás debía de dudar en una misión, en su vida como asesino nunca había preguntado los motivos del por qué tenía que matar a la persona, simplemente lo hacía.

—De todas formas morirás —habló cruelmente el rubio.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Reprochó Mimi, mirándolo con odio—. No soy inmortal, pero no quiero morir todavía.

Matt caminó y se agachó para mirarla más de cerca, por Dios, se veía preciosa con aquella mirada de decisión a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Sabes que no tienes comprada la vida. No sabes si mañana tendrás la oportunidad de despertar…

—Tú tampoco tienes esa certeza —respondió Mimi.

—Es verdad, pero qué más da si yo muero, soy un asco, en cambio tú… —Matt colocó con sutileza su mano sobre la mejilla de Mimi y retiró algunas lágrimas.

La jovencita se quedó callada, no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar, una parte de ella quería gritar que tenía razón, que era una porquería de ser humano, pero por otra, sintió lastima, ni siquiera su cuerpo reaccionaba para quitar la mano del chico, todo lo contrario, le gustaba que estuviera ahí. Se perdió en los bellos ojos de Matt, deseando encontrar una pizca de bondad en él, ella puso su mano sobre él, notando que ése gesto sorprendió al rubio.

Matt se alejó repentinamente y golpeó la pared con furia, asustando a Mimi que se encogió, temerosa que el chico fuera a golpearla a ella, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¡Estaba completamente loco! Él la miró con desdén, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera todavía más, nunca había visto una mirada así de aterradora en su vida.

—¡Tú morirás y cuando eso pase, seré libre! —le señaló acusadoramente, como si ella tuviera la culpa de algo realmente grave, aunque ignoraba de que se trataba—. No importa cuántas veces quieras engañarme, yo siempre sabré que eres tú, seré tu sombra Tachikawa, estaré a un paso de ti y tú, ni tu estúpido guardaespaldas se darán cuenta que ahí estoy. Tarde o temprano me darán la orden de ejecutarte y yo no dudaré ni un instante en dispararte y ver tú último respiro.

Mimi le escuchaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si así se protegiera de la furia del asesino. Cuando no hubo más gritos, se atrevió abrirlos, todavía temerosa, entonces visualizó que la puerta del elevador estaba abierta, vio la figura del chico marcharse, ella rápido salió, contemplando como Matt iba caminando, antes de que se diera la vuelta por el pasillo, volteó a verla, con ésa mirada fría y lacerante que ella sintió que su corazón era taladrado.

Las palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza, no olvidaba ni una, lo que significaba es que debía de tener más seguridad por el bien de ella y Tai, ¡Tai! Se acordó, subió las escaleras para llegar a su departamento.

La puerta todavía estaba abierta, se quedó contemplándola, preguntándose si Tai estaba ahí esperándola o todavía seguía buscándola, se secó las lágrimas antes de animarse a entrar, desde el marco de la puerta llamó con voz temblorosa a su guardaespaldas, no hubo respuesta. Entró, viendo por todos lados y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en la sala y dejó la comida sobre la mesa. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Tai.

—Estoy en el departamento —dijo Mimi tratando de no oírse asustada.

«_Bien, ahí quédate en un momento llego_» respondió Tai, su voz se escuchaba molesta, pero también aliviada.

No quería llorar más, ya estaba cansada, pero las palabras del rubio le habían dolido tanto, de verdad que ella no quería morir y ahora tenía que andar con mucho cuidado. No soportó más y se desbordó en llanto.

Un fuerte portazo hizo que desapartara sus manos de la cara, era Tai que acababa de entrar y no se veía muy contento, aunque aliviado de verla a ella sentada, sana y salva.

—¿Cómo te atreves a salir de ésa forma? ¡¿Qué no entiendes del grave peligro en el que estás, eh?! Haces todo a tu antojo, si no estuvieras en la mira de ése asesino, créeme que con todo gusto te dejo hacer lo que quieras, incluso, si no quieres verme, yo me largo para que seas feliz, pero no es así, Mimi, te quieren matar y tú parece que te andas ofreciendo… ¡Sigues siendo una niña mimada que cree que puede hacer todo a su antojo y no sufrir consecuencias! ¿Qué nunca piensas madurar, eh? ¿No te das cuenta de lo crítico que es la situación? Te me escapas y yo ando como loco buscándote por toda la ciudad pensando en lo peor y…

—Ya estoy aquí, Tai —musitó Mimi, le dolían las palabras que Tai le decía, pero él tenía razón.

—Sí, menos mal que estás bien… yo… lo siento pero… por favor Mimi, debes de comprenderme, yo me muero si a ti te pasa algo… —dijo Tai más calmado, se sentó mientras miraba con atención a la chica.

—Tai, yo… ¡Perdóname! —Mimi abrazó al chico, llorando descontroladamente, Tai lo único que hizo, fue acariciarle la cabeza mientras ella se desahogaba en su pecho.

Una vez más tranquila, se ruborizó, había dejado empapada la playera del muchacho, pero él le sonrió, ella trató de devolverle el gesto.

—Te traje algo de comida… —señaló la chica.

—Gracias, la verdad es que muero de hambre —Tai tomó la comida, ya estaba fría, pero no le importó, estaba deliciosa.

Mimi contemplaba mientras su guardaespaldas comía. Recordó de cómo le fastidiaba cuando apenas lo conocía, le resultaba insoportable y siempre lo trataba mal, hasta la fecha seguía tratándolo mal pero con más cariño, y ahora le quería y mucho.

—Tai, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —dijo de repente.

Tai se quedó con un pedazo de zanahoria en la boca mientras le prestaba atención.

—Que ya no me vuelvas a decir, señorita Tachikawa, ¿sí? —pidió.

El joven tragó el bocado y empezó a reírse.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas que tú me decías: «Para ti soy señorita Tachikawa aunque te canses mas, en tu vida se te ocurra decirme Mimi»?

—Ah, sí… pero eso fue cuando yo no te aguantaba, hoy tampoco te soporto, pero me caes menos mal que por aquella época —se acordó la joven, sonriendo nerviosa, se había ruborizado un poco.

—Gracias —dijo Tai con tono sarcástico.

Al fin se asomó una linda sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, Tai se quedó embobado observándola, el escaso enojo que todavía sentía por la fuga de la chica, desapareció al momento de verla sonreír.

Mimi dejó a Tai que terminara de comer, se fue a su cuarto, miró a la puerta del balcón y rápida fue a correr la cortina, cerciorándose que no se viera nada, tenía tanto miedo, se asomó, observando detalladamente los edificios vecinos, esperando no encontrar a ese asesino. Se perdió en la azotea del edificio de enfrente, empezando a recordar:

_**Flashback **_

No quería saber de nada y de nadie, sólo estar en su cuarto, humedeciendo las almohadas con su llanto, le habían quitado lo más valioso que ella tenía en la vida y no iba a perdonar a ése que se atrevió a arrebatarle la vida a sus padres, ¡jamás!, lo odiaba, quería matar a ese maldito. Escuchaba como tocaban la puerta insistente, era su abuelo que quería saber de ella, pues tenía varios días sin salir de su habitación y no había probado alimento.

—¡Estoy bien, no quiero ver a nadie! —exclamó la castaña desde su habitación, mientras seguía llorando y observando una fotografía con ella y sus papás, abrazándola, los tres sonriendo con felicidad.

—Hija, por favor, déjame hablar contigo.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar sola, maldita sea?!

Dejaron de insistir, ya le dolían los ojos y aunque quisiera seguir llorando, ya no podía más. Contemplaba un álbum de fotos donde estaba ella y sus papás, los cumpleaños que celebraron juntos, los viajes, las simples ocasiones, las caras que su papá le hacía para sacarle una sonrisa, aquellas fotos hicieron que una sonrisita de dolor se asomara en su rostro. Se levantó, decidida, ella era fuerte y lo sabía, tenía mucha voluntad para seguir, era insoportablemente doloroso saber que ya no vería más a sus padres con vida, pero estaba sabía que ellos estarían orgullosos de no verla derrotada. Se dio un largo baño, disfrutando el agua tibia y la suave espuma, vaya que lo necesitaba, sólo el baño lograba hacerla relajar un poco. Se dio cuenta del desastre que era, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados por tanto llorar, con unas horribles ojeras, su piel era muy pálida, estaba más delgada, así que se arregló.

Al fin salió de su habitación, su abuelo estaba en la sala y al mirarla caminó hacia ella, Mimi no le hizo caso, entonces notó la presencia de su guardaespaldas, le dirigió una mirada de despectiva.

—Aléjate de mí —le ordenó.

—Lo siento, Mimi, pero debo de cuidar de ti.

—Mira imbécil, para ti soy señorita Tachikawa aunque te canses más, en tu miserable vida se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre, ¿entendiste, pedazo de animal? Que te quede claro que tú y yo no somos de la misma clase —reprochó para luego empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento señorita Tachikawa, pero debo de cuidar de usted, aunque no quiera —siguió Tai.

—¿Qué tienes dentro de la cabeza? ¿Aire? Yo no quiero que andes tras de mí como un perro, así que hazte a un lado y ¡déjame en paz!

—Mimi, hija, por favor, no trates así a Tai, además, él sólo va obedecer mis órdenes, y mis órdenes son que él sea tu guardaespaldas —defendió el anciano.

Mimi miró con furia tanto a Tai como a su abuelo.

—Que me cuide otro, yo no lo quiero a él como guardaespaldas —respondió la castaña, mirando de pies a cabeza a Tai.

Tai tan sólo miraba a Mimi fijamente, era muy bonita, pero demasiado caprichosa e insoportable, sin embargo, no lo expresó, aunque faltas de gritarle no le faltaban.

—Tai Kamiya, es el mejor guardaespaldas a pesar de su corta edad, así que él te cuidara, quieras o no, así que si piensas salir, tendrás que ir con él, de otra forma me veré obligado a encerrarte —decretó el abuelo, Mimi hizo una rabieta, dio un pisotón en el piso a la vez que infló sus mejillas con enfado, entornando sus ojos llenos de furia hacia su abuelo.

—Bien, pero que ni se le ocurra hablarme y menos tocarme —aceptó Mimi, dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén a su guardaespaldas.

De mala gana, se subieron a una limusina donde iba ella con Tai, el auto era custodiado por seis camionetas negras imponentes, además de que todos eran blindados, la chica miraba a otra parte para no tener que ver a Tai, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Mimi, ya estaba aburrida.

—14, señorita Tachikawa —respondió el muchacho.

—En verdad eres muy joven para ser el "mejor" guardaespaldas de la agencia —se burló Mimi. El chico no respondió—. ¿Y a los cuántos años empezaste a entrenar para guardaespaldas, tus papás son guardaespaldas?

—Desde muy pequeño, y mis padres eran guardaespaldas.

—Ahh, ¿y ahora a qué se dedican? —sólo quería escuchar la voz del chico, le resultaba agradable, pero la verdad era que no le interesaba.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa triste y fue cuando bajo su mirada, sus ojos expresaban una tibia tristeza.

—Fallecieron al cumplir una misión cuando yo tenía cinco años.

Mimi abrió los ojos, se quedó callada, él también había sufrido por lo que ella estaba pasando, ahora entendía por qué desde joven entrenó, seguramente al ser los padres del chico guardaespaldas de la agencia de su abuelo, él se encargó de tenerlo en tutela.

—Lo siento —dijo, mordiéndose los labios.

—No debe por qué, yo no le caigo bien.

—Es verdad —corroboró la castaña y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Ella habló por teléfono y la limusina viró a la derecha.

Llegaron ante un edificio que se encontraba alejado de toda civilización, lo invadía un paisaje hermoso, oculto entre el bosque y a lo lejos se podía admirar la ciudad. Era como una fortaleza por toda la seguridad con la que contaba, Tai estaba admirado y vaya que lo expresó con un: «_Woow_» que hizo que Mimi se riera por lo bajo.

—Identificación —preguntó la voz femenina de una maquina que estaba en la puerta de aquel edificio, una vez que Mimi se puso enfrente.

—Tan sólo abre maldita cosa —respondió Mimi, autoritaria.

Tai se quedó helado, pensó que con aquello la maquina volvería a pedirle identificación o una contraseña, ante los atónitos ojos del muchacho, la puerta se abrió.

—Bienvenida, señorita Mimi —se volvió a escuchar la voz de la maquina.

—Pensé que te iba a pedir una contraseña o algo por el estilo —soltó Tai, admirado.

—No, él ya sabía que venía y sabe lo que odio que me anden pidiendo identificación —Mimi fingió una voz chillona en la última palabra, imitando la voz de la maquina, Tai tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír—, además, todo está vigilado y saben cuándo es una, por cierto, tú te quedas aquí, ah sí, ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablarme de tú, ¿entendiste?!

—No, ya entendí, pero no la dejaré sola, yo entraré con usted, éste es un lugar extraño para mí y por lo tanto, peligroso, así que tendrá que soportar de mi compañía.

Mimi se rió con alevosía, él había logrado olvidar un poquito el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de sus padres.

—Tarado, dije que venía sola, además, este lugar mi abuelo y yo nos lo conocemos muy bien, y si tú quieres entrar, tendrás que medio morir para lograrlo —le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Tai se sonrojó, y eso divirtió más a la chica, sabía de la poderosa arma que tenía ante un hombre, su belleza, se acercó a él, le picó la mejilla con el dedo.

Ella se paró a un lado, él estaba curioso de saber que pasaba, cuando ante sus asombrados ojos, la chica apareció detrás del muro de cristal, él golpeó con fuerza.

La castaña le sonrió y se despidió de él con la mano, luego una maquina le proporcionó un nuevo celular y ella lo tomó, comunicándose rápidamente con alguien.

Mimi caminaba por unos pasillos grises, había ventanas pero estas eran oscuras, como le causaba escalofrío ese lugar y más por no encontrar a nadie en su camino. Viró a la derecha, tomó el ascensor. Llegó al piso deseado, este tenía los pasillos más amplios y en sus lados habían plantas extrañas que no se veían en otra parte, unas eran flores muy grandes y de llamativos colores, Mimi se acercó a la vitrina donde posaba una planta de hojas con lunares azules y su flor era similar a una rosa azul, muy bonita, ese piso ventilaba vida vegetal y a ella le encantaba ese hecho, su camino ahí era más ameno. Vio una puerta, donde de nuevo le pidieron una identificación y ella autoritaria pidió que le abrieran. La puerta se abrió hacia los lados, entrando a un laboratorio algo oscuro.

—¿Por qué no dejaste entrar a tu guardaespaldas? —le preguntó un joven como de 17 años, de cabello rojo y ojos negros, tenía puesto una bata, mientras veía entrar a Mimi.

—Izzy, me pusieron a un niño como guardaespaldas, no puedo creer que ese sea el mejor guarura de toda la agencia, simplemente no lo creo —respondió Mimi y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, quería ver que había de nuevo en el laboratorio, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba.

—Pues es verdad, tiene cualidades superiores a la de su padre y es que su padre era el mejor antes de morir y créeme que desde entonces no hubo nadie que llegara a tener el titulo del señor Kamiya. Por cierto, también su hermana menor está entrenando para guardaespaldas y se ve que tiene todas las cualidades para llegar a ser de las mejores —habló Izzy volviendo a ver un liquido verde fluorescente dentro de un tubo de ensayo.

—¿Tiene una hermanita? Eso si no lo sabía, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó curiosa.

—Kari Kamiya y tiene 11 años, es una niña con una agilidad sorprendente… bueno, Mimi, qué es eso de lo que me querías decir con urgencia.

La chica suspiró hondo y su mirada se entristeció tanto que el brillo de sus ojos se opacaron, atisbó al suelo.

—Quería que investigaras quién fue el maldito que mató a mis padres —respondió ella, empuñando sus manos sobre su regazo y destellando odio en sus ojos, su voz era calmada casi apagada, pero se sentía la cólera retenida en ella.

—De eso se está encargando Cody.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero tú eres un genio en todo, ¡Todo!, tengo más fe en ti que en Cody… —exclamó Mimi, levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con sus puños—. ¿Qué no entiendes como me duele la muerte de mis padres?

—Mimi a mí también me duele la muerte de mis tíos —Izzy se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, para tranquilizarla a la vez que le invitó a sentarse de nuevo—. Cody todavía es un novato, pero es muy bueno, tu abuelo no sólo quiere a quien mató a su hijo y a tu mamá, sino quiere saber quién es la cabecilla de ésos asesinos, es lo que le importa a él. Destruirlos a todos desde la raíz.

Mimi se mordió los labios y empezó a llorar, Izzy la abrazó, le dolía ver a su primita así, la quería como a una hermana a pesar de no estar en contacto todos los días con ella y a él también le daba coraje la muerte de sus tíos, pues la mamá de Mimi era hermana de su difunto padre, que también había sido asesinado por aquella agencia.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando ya tengas el nombre del asesino? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué más? ¡Matarlo! ¡¡Matar al malnacido ese!! ¡Quiero saber quién es el bastardo que mandó a ejecutarlos y del desdichado que se atrevió a dispararles! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto odio tengo hacia ellos? ¡¡A esa maldita gente que es una porquería…!! —se desbordó en llanto.

—Mimi, ellos son profesionales, y bueno, tu jamás podrías contra ellos, matar a una porquería como ellos no es la solución…

—¿Y la cárcel lo es? —reprochó ella.

—Tampoco, pero si queremos acabar con ése mal, hay que arrancarlo desde la raíz, Mimi, yo puedo conseguirte el nombre de quien disparó, pero no creo llegar a saber quien fue el que le dio la orden, pero con una condición…

—¿Me vas a pedir que no empuñe una arma o algo similar?

—No, que dejes que Tai sea tu guardaespaldas, y que te prepares física y mentalmente, por que debes de pensar como una asesina para llegar a identificar a quienes lo son y ten mucho cuidado, ¿quieres?

Mimi se quedó anonadada ante la petición de su primo, pensaba que le iba a hacer jurar que no iba actuar por su propia cuenta.

—Está bien, dejaré que Tai sea mi guardaespaldas, pero no me pidas que lo trate bien y me prepararé…

—Entonces… toma, ábrelo hasta que llegues a tu casa.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sé que reacción tendrás y temó por mis experimentos aquí presentes que los destruyas, así que es preferible que destruyas tu cuarto y no mi laboratorio, tampoco a mis maquinas y espero que a la próxima no le digas maldita cosa a "_Rina_" —respondió el pelirrojo.

—¿Ves? Tú ya sabes quién es el malnacido ése…

—Me puse a investigar desde que supe el deceso de mis tíos, pero sólo conseguir el nombre, prometo que investigaré más de él.

—Te quiero mucho Izzy, gracias… eres un maldito genio, ¿lo sabías? —Mimi le abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

—Bonito vocabulario que tienes y agradezco que me quieras y me digas que soy un maldito genio, no sabes cómo me alienta —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Sabes que cuando a ti te digo maldito es que estoy diciendo que eres lo máximo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —le recordó.

—Siempre, te cuidas mucho, primita, no te andes metiendo en problemas y entrena antes de que dejes que tus impulsos te hagan cometer algo tonto, por eso te doy el sobre.

Los dos chicos se despidieron, Mimi llegó hacia Tai que estaba recargado y al verla, rápido se paro derecho.

—¿Quieres un helado? —invitó la chica de mala gana una vez que atravesó aquella pared de cristal, dejando a Tai totalmente desconcertado.

_**Flashback End**_

Mimi sonrió para sí, recordando la carita que había puesto Tai cuando ella le invitó, suspiró alegre, dio un enorme salto cuando Tai le picó la espalda con el dedo.

—¿Quieres que me infarte? ¡Nunca vuelvas hacer eso, ¿quieres?! —exclamó la chica molesta.

—Lo siento, nunca pensé que tuvieras esa reacción… eh, bueno, yo quería decirte gracias por la rica comida, me fascinó, y también, pedirte una disculpa por haber derribado la puerta, pero ya me pongo arreglarla —avisó Tai.

—Ah, no te preocupes, mejor descansa, ya pronto se hará de noche y ha sido un día muy agitado, ¿no lo crees?

—Vaya que sí lo creo, alguien me hizo recorrer todo Londres por un caprichito suyo —indicó Tai, mirándola traviesamente.

Mimi infló sus mejillas, pero luego soltó una carcajada.

Tai se quejó, ella muy alarmada rápido le atendió, tocándole con mucha dulzura en donde estaba herido, él se sintió muy enternecido, alejó la mano de ella, besándola con cariño.

—Es mi culpa y lo único que puedo hacer, es cederte mi cama, así que descansa… yo me encargó de poner la puerta.

El guardaespaldas empezó a reírse fuertemente, tanto que terminó quejándose todavía más.

—No, deja, yo lo arreglo, no vaya que te lastimes tus manitas, princesa —se burló el chico.

—¿Y si mejor nos vamos de aquí a un lugar más seguro? —propuso Mimi, preocupada, y miraba insistente al balcón.

—Tú escogiste este lugar por no ser tan llamativo, nadie se imaginaría que la famosa cantante internacional Mimi Tachikawa se hospedaría en un hotel de cuarta, pero sí quieres ir a uno de lujo, adelante, por mi no hay problema… sólo te pido que sea hasta mañana, realmente estoy cansado.

—Sí, mañana nos iremos, descansa, no te preocupes por la puerta, que se quede así —asintió la chica—. Voy a cambiarme.

Tai se recostó, pensando qué le estaba pasando a Mimi.

Cuando Mimi salió, encontró a Tai profundamente dormido, ya era de noche y se fue asomar por el balcón, vio a Tai, él dormido se veía tan indefenso, muy lindo, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

«_Matt Ishida_» citó mentalmente, recordando cuando abrió el sobre que Izzy le había dado y efectivamente, terminó destruyendo su cuarto por la rabia.

* * *

No podía dormir, estaba acostada del otro lado de la cama, concentrada en la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, era tan silencioso que escuchaba claramente los suaves respiros de Tai.

—¿Qué pasa Mimi, por qué no duermes? —preguntó Tai.

Sorprendió a la castaña, quien juraba que él estaba profundamente dormido.

—Tengo miedo —confesó la chica.

—Ven… —Tai extendió sus brazos—. Mientras que yo esté contigo, no tienes por qué temer.

Mimi poco a poco se acercó a él, estando en sus brazos no tenía miedo, se sentía tan protegida, pero fue más que aceptar que él la abrazara, ella también lo rodeó, tocando su espalda desnuda y fría.

—Deberías de ponerte un chaleco antibalas —sugirió ella, acurrucándose en el pecho, escuchando claramente los latidos que desprendía del acelerado corazón del chico.

—Mimi, si temes a que el asesino esté fuera y dispare, créeme que no me disparara a la espalda, sino a la cabeza —dijo él, con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

—Entonces ponte un casco —se notaba algo alarmada por la idea ya que lo abrazó más fuerte.

Tai rió para sus adentros, se inclinó un poco y le besó la cabeza, enternecido por la inocencia que desprendía la castaña; inhalaba suavemente el aroma a rosas que emanaba su cabello.

—No dejaré matarme tan vilmente, Mimi, lo sabes, además creo que ese tipo no es de las personas que matan por la espalda —dijo Tai, su voz se había oscurecido un poco.

Notó que Mimi empezaba a respirar lentamente, seguro ya se había quedado dormida, mientras que él, se quedó velando por sus sueños.

* * *

Matt pateó con coraje la mesita de su habitación, tanto que ésta fue a retachar contra la pared haciéndose pedazos, era de mañana y él los había visto, a los dos en la cama, muy bien abrazados, a ella con la espalda desnuda y durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de él, que coraje sentía, quería estrangular al primero que se le pusiera en frente, todo dentro de él era un revoltijo de emociones pero la furia era quien más dominaba. Respiraba agitado, todo lo que tenía enfrente lo destruía no le importaba llamar la atención, se dirigió a la pared, golpeándola hasta que los nudillos comenzaron a sangrarle, ya un poco más calmado se sentó sobre su cama. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia como la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y la imagen de verlos a los dos juntos lo estaba volviendo endemoniadamente loco.

—No, yo no puedo sentir amor por alguien, yo no merezco sentir eso, soy una basura… —se dijo Matt que metió sus dedos entre su cabello, alborotándoselo más, miraba el suelo esperando encontrar respuestas en él—. Y tú nunca llegarías a querer a una porquería como yo… menos después de que fui yo quien mato a tus padres.

* * *

Mimi sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Tai, era tan agradable, ¿cómo lograba él hacerla sentir tan protegida?, le observaba detalladamente, el pecho le subía y bajaba pacíficamente. Él despertó y le sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le cuestionó el castaño, retirando un mechón de cabello a la chica con suma ternura.

Mimi asintió lentamente.

—Podría quedarme toda la eternidad contemplando lo hermosa que eres y no cansarme nunca.

Logró hacer que las mejillas de Mimi se encendieran, causándole mucha ternura al muchacho que tocó la nariz de la castaña con travesura. La tenía entre sus brazos, a la joven más bella, a una chica que muchos deseaban sólo rozarla con sus dedos, tocarle el cabello, a la niña que había cautivado a todo el mundo con su espectacular voz y belleza. Entre sus brazos estaba nada más y nada menos que la cantante más famosa del momento: Mimi Tachikawa.

Recogieron sus pertenencias, Tai colocó la puerta y quedó como si nada hubiera pasado, total, era un hotel que tal vez ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrar sus pertenencias destrozadas.

Antes de marcharse del departamento, Mimi hizo una llamada, terminando con: «_Ahí te estaré esperando, no llegues tarde»_. Le entregó el celular a Tai, para luego encaminarse a la puerta.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------

* * *

hola!! qué les pareció el chapter?? Ese Matt se mete en todo, no? y Mimi es insoportable cuando se lo propone... me pregunto sí así se ponen los famosos U__U (unos se ponen en su plan de divos jaja) pero bueno, aquí demuestro que lo siente, Tai no se merecía ser tratado así. En fin, agradezco mucho sus opiniones n__n

**riku-chan**: Mil gracias por tu review, de verdad que me alegra mucho saber que te gustan estos fics, n__n

**Dena**: Gracias por tu apoyo!! sí, trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero la escuela ¬¬ consume mucho a veces ;__; y todavía sigo teniendo más obligaciones ¬¬ parace que no se acaban nunca!! bueno, espero que te guste el chap n__n

**Zulema**: Hola, gracias por tu review, esa Sora, le cambiamos la s por z y le aumentamos una r... pero bueno, si es necesario en la trama, ni modo, pero por su bien que si cambie, aunque a Matt le da igual sea como sea ella, a él sólo le importa Mimi n__n nos leemos luego

**joagirl**: Hola! que bueno que te haya gustado aunque Mimi hizo un verdadero berrinche por nada, pero ya vemos aquí que no es niña mala u_u en cambio Sora... uff... veamos que le espera a la pelirroja y si tiene o no sentimientos, siendo una asesina... gracias de nuevo, nos leemos luego, te cuidas ^^

**Novaly Izazaga De Brief**: Hola nena hermosa!! ya leí tu fic y me encantó que bien escribes, de verdad!! que bueno que el capitulo pasado haya sido de tu agrado aunque puse a una Mimi muy egoísta, pero en fin, espero pronto leer la conti de tu historia y encontrarnos en el chat... estas tareas me están consumiendo mucho ¬¬ (y con lo dormilona que soy) un beso grande amiga, te quiero ^^

**Nailea**: Hola!! como sigues?? Bueno, espero que estés muy bien!! no me había puesto a pensar del primer asesinato de Matt O__O aunque el primero fue el de sus padres -__- que malo y sin sentimientos, pero ahora lo está pagando, :P al no saber lo que está sintiendo... weno amiga, un besote desde México!!

**Adrit126**: Hola chica linda!! y pensar que hay gente así de berrinchudo no?? para empezar mi sobrina :P pero bueno, ella tiene 7 años y no vive conmigo, pero de todas formas, que mal se portó Mimi con Tai, pero era justo y necesario para la trama, espero que este capi te guste n__n un abrazote!!

**AnDsI**: Hola, mil gracias por tu review, por mas que he tratado no he podido leer la de even angels falls, me quede a la mitad del segundo -__- pero tu nuevo fic promete mucho y me encanta la idea!! un besote MUAA

**Liz**: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review!! Wuahhh sí que emoción que hagas un fic, seguro debe ser muy interesante la idea que tengas, yo si te animo a que la hagas ^^ un besote MUAA

Este capitulo es un especial regalo para **Nailea** por ser su cumple!! sí, hoy nuestra amiga cumple años!! (30/oct) Seeee!! te deseo lo mejor de los mejor amiga!! Se te quiere mucho desde el otro lado del pequeñisimo charco llamado Océano Atlántico!! Un gran, enorme, gigantesco abrazo por tu cumple, y un besote SMUAAAAKKKK Feliz cumple!!!

Bueno, he considerado que aquí hay mucho Michi, no lo creen? Les gusta?? y no lo digo por el aspecto de que va a ser siempre Michi, habrá nuevos personajes y la trama se complica -__- yo y mi imaginación complicada ¬¬ por que hay aspectos que había olvidado por completo, pero ahora que los recuerdo, tienen importancia y esta historia creo que también va para largo...

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por animarme con esto de la escuela, de verdad que es una pesadilla cuando se lo proponen los profesores, de nuevo, no sé si pueda actualizar la próxima semana, pero voy a ser todo lo posible por andar actualizando constantemente. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, las quiero a todas, un beso y un abrazote bien grandote!! SMUAAAKK ;D

Esta vez no pongo próximo capitulo por que no tengo ni pizca de idea de como se va a llamar, sorry u_u

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX

Feliz día de brujas!! y de muertos, vivan las tradiciones mexicanas ^^

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	11. De Regreso a Casa

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece (mal humor por eso ¬¬)

* * *

**CH 11:**

**De Regreso a Casa

* * *

**

Era una habitación enorme, con una amplia sala, las pálidas paredes color hueso adornadas con cuadros de paisajes hermosos, al frente de la sala se presumía una amplía ventana de pesadas cortinas rojas, con detalles dorados en las paredes y columnas que adornaba la puerta principal.

Mimi no tardó nada en ir al baño y meterse a duchar, el agua estaba asombrosamente deliciosa y la blanca espuma escondía celosa el perfecto cuerpo de la castaña, quien cerró los ojos dispuesta a relajarse, no había lugar más seguro en Londres que esa habitación, el asesino jamás entraría ahí. Abrió los ojos como platos y por instinto llevó sus dedos a los labios, notó la suavidad de ellos, se sonrojó y se sumergió, ocultándose entre la espuma.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella salió con un gorro de espuma.

—Mimi, ya llegó —avisó Tai.

—En un momento salgo… ahh dile que en media hora y ofrécele algo de comer —respondió Mimi algo irritada por molestar su baño.

—Es que no hay nada en el refrigerador —espetó Tai del otro lado de la puerta, moría por entrar, pero sabía las consecuencias que eso le traería.

—Llámale Sir Cordicktoc para que suban comida —Mimi no quitaba sus fieros ojos de la puerta, Tai se estaba haciendo el loco y tal vez no tardaría nada en girar la perilla, la castaña ya estaba tomando "municiones" (todo lo que se pudiera arrojar) por si al chico la mano se le movía inconscientemente.

—S-sí… llamaré al señor Cordi… Cordi… bueno, a ese señor de apellido raro… —Tai sabía que en cualquier momento su mano lo iba a traicionar, estaba apretando con mucha fuerza la perilla, tragó saliva.

—Maldita sea Tai, sólo llámale y dile que la dueña del hotel o sea ¡YO! quiere lo más delicioso para comer y pobre de ti si te atreves a girar la perilla, ¡que ya estoy lista para arrojarte el cenicero!

—¡Si lo hare! —obedeció el joven que apresurado retiró la mano de la perilla.

Mientras que se dirigía al teléfono, recordó que Mimi no fumaba, ¿entonces para que rayos tenía un cenicero en el baño? Lo pensó por un minuto y al no encontrar algo lógico, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, pasó por la sala en donde estaba una persona recostada cómodamente sobre el sillón y sin pena alguna con el control remoto en la mano cambiando canales.

—¿Y ha sido difícil? —preguntó Tai, para romper el tenso silencio que existía entre ellos.

—No tienes idea —la persona se bajó los lentes oscuros, mostrando unos ojos color miel, muy similares a los de Mimi.

Una hora después y sin desfachatez alguna, la castaña hizo presencia, no le importaba andar con su bata y la toalla enroscada en su cabeza, vio a la persona sentada y con ojos cansinos sólo le miró por unos segundos y luego deposito sus orbes de color miel en el postre, sin empacho tomó una rebanada de pastel.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? ¡¡Pero si tiene un millón de calorías!! —reprochó la voz de la persona.

—¿Y? —respondió Mimi que ya estaba a punto de meterse un pedacito de pastel a la boca.

—¡Que vas a engordar como vaca! —le señaló.

—¿Y? —Mimi no le importaba, saboreó el pastel, que hasta cerró los ojos.

—Que te vas a poner gorda y fea.

—Ah, no lo creo —respondió Mimi sonriendo.

—Bien ¬¬ entonces yo también comeré.

Tai las miraba con cansancio, la otra chica se parecía muchísimo a Mimi, pero no era igual, definitivamente no, Mimi tenía una chispa especial, muy especial.

—Entonces quieren una entrevista y tú los has evadido —dijo Mimi una vez que escuchó a la otra chica.

—Pues es lo que hago siempre, como tú doble que soy, pero si me piden que cante, ahí se darán cuenta que definitivamente no soy tú —respondió la chica, se parecía muchísimo a Mimi, pero sus ojos color miel, no eran naturales.

—Entiendo Arahí.

—Y ahí no queda todo, verás, han dicho que no te importa tus fans ingleses…

—Me imagino quienes, pero lo importante es que has hecho muy bien tu trabajo y estás bien —le dijo Mimi, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? Bueno, ni se para que pregunto eso, si tienes al mejor y más guapo guardaespaldas del mundo —la chica miró a Tai de una manera que parecía que lo estaba desnudando haciendo que el muchacho por reacción se abrazara, sintiéndose acosado.

Mimi sintió una ligera molestia que encrespó su mirada por unos segundos.

—Yo iré a la entrevista y daré el concierto —determinó la castaña.

—¡¿Qué?! —la otra chica se levantó de golpe, sorprendida—. ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso, seguro trataran de matarte ahí, además, del peligro que corren las personas que vayan, van hablar horrores de ti, Mimi!

—Reuniré un ejército para cuidar todo, absolutamente todo, además, esas personas gastaron mucho para verme y no los quiero decepcionar y ese dinero es para esa beneficencia… Y Tai estará a mi lado —Mimi tomó del brazo a Tai, muy posesiva y dejando en claro que él era suyo a Arahí.

Arahí desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, entendiendo lo que Mimi quiso decir.

Unas dos horas después, Arahí se puso las gafas oscuras y al salir, se dejo ver a cuatro guardaespaldas que esperaban por ella.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin alteraciones, Mimi dio una entrevista, afirmando lo del concierto, se levantaron muchas especulaciones al respecto pero cuando dieron a conocer la seguridad con se contaría, admiraron a la castaña.

El concierto fue más grande de lo que esperaban, acudió más gente de lo que debía demostrándole todo el apoyo a Mimi, y ella cantó como nunca, no se había sentido tan llena de energía como ésa noche, ver a miles de personas gritando, aplaudiendo, haciéndole coro, hacia que su corazón saltara de alegría y fuera expuesto al bailar.

En el público había uno que no demostraba absolutamente nada, sus ojos clavados en la bella cantante, aquellos ojos zafiros que jamás se sabría a ciencia cierta qué es lo que transmitían con la mirada.

* * *

En el aeropuerto, sentada esperando a que se anunciara el vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a los Estados Unidos se encontraba una joven de cabellera rubia un poco alborotada por su ondulado pelo, ojos azules, piel muy fina, de falda larga, blusa sin mangas, llevaba una bolsa de tela y unas sandalias, la chica era delgada y de apariencia despreocupada y algo hippie por lo que tenía una banda en la cabeza que también le sujetaba su cabello, en su hombro izquierdo presumía un pequeño tatuaje de un sol y una luna entrelazado y en medio una gota color verde. Un hombre sentado a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla, y ¿cómo?, si la jovencita era bellísima, el señor ya maduro, la contemplaba, sus ojos eran libidinosos para con la joven, ella volteó a verlo y éste le sonrió pícaramente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa inocentemente, dejando entrada a una plática que el hombre no desaprovechó.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe a qué hora saldrá el avión a Los Ángeles? —interrogó el señor, tratando de sonar lo más galante posible.

—_Désolé monsieur, pego_ no lo sé —respondió la joven con un acento francés.

—Gracias, señorita, es usted muy amable, ¿y dígame, a dónde va?

—Oh, bueno, _quiego conoceg Nueva Yogk_.

—Entonces es la primera vez que va a Nueva York.

—_Oui_ —la chica sonrió amable.

—Ya veo, ¿me permite recomendarle un buen hotel?

—_Pego pog _supuesto que sí_, monsieur_

—¡Oh Betsy! ¡Date prisa! —se escuchó la voz de alguien e inmediato la jovencita de puso de pie.

—_Pegdone, pego_ ya me _tengo que ig, au revoir _—la jovencita se despidió con la mano.

—Que le vaya bien —alcanzó a decir el señor—. Bella Betsy.

—Que señor tan más depravado, uff menos mal que me logré zafar de él, seguro que cambiaría su vuelo de Los Ángeles para irse conmigo, ¡viejo degenerado! —Bufó Mimi con enfado, rascándose la cabeza—. Ah ese Tai no sabe comprar buenas pelucas.

Mimi suspiró hondo, admirando Londres desde las alturas, una ciudad muy bella en donde dejaba unos recuerdos buenos y malos, en su mente le vinieron imágenes del rubio que casi la mata, agitó la cabeza topándose con los ojos chocolates de Tai quien le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le reprochó Mimi.

—Por que estabas profundamente dormida, además las veces que yo te despierto, termino con el ojo morado —respondió Tai quien sonrió.

—Bien, vámonos ya, estoy muy cansada, ya quiero llegar a la casa, ducharme y dormirme.

—¿Más? Sí parecía que estabas hibernando —Tai expresó su sorpresa.

Mimi hizo puchero como niña pequeña, a veces le molestaba que Tai fuera tan sarcástico.

—El taxi 253 te llevará, yo iré en el siguiente.

—¿Qué no vinieron por nosotros?

—Sí, sólo que no llamaremos la atención y menos tú, cómo se vería a una hippie subiendo a una limusina de lujo y con 8 camionetas negras rodeándolo… hay que ser discretos.

—Ah, ya entiendo —captó la castaña, enseñando la punta de su lengua.

* * *

Llegaron a una mansión enorme, podría abarcar más de cinco cuadras, la barda que envolvía la residencia, parecía una fortaleza, afuera se encontraba un equipo de seguridad y por dentro otro, cuidando cada metro. La puerta era enorme podría entrar un tráiler sin complicaciones, adentro esperaba un amplio campo verde, hermoso, más adelante, se encontraban jardineras llenas de coloridas flores, también habían fuentes de figuras excéntricas y otros más con figuras de seres mitológicos. Llegaron a la entrada de la gigantesca casa de color blanca con verde, era hermosa, de en sueño, con mucha luz, Mimi suspiró, admirándola y luego adentró.

Por dentro era muy lujosa y espaciosa, el recibidor contaba con mucha luz, al frente las anchas escaleras alfombradas, como siempre, su casa emanaba un olor a madera fresca que a ella le encantaba. Mimi se despojó de la peluca y la aventó sin consideración, saltó de gusto de volver estar en su casa y sin más, subió las escaleras rápidamente. Giró a la derecha y se fue a la tercera puerta que estaba a su izquierda, entrando y ver su espacioso cuarto, en donde podría caber tres veces el departamento en donde ellos estuvieron en Londres.

—¡Ah, qué bien se siente volver a la casa! —exclamó la chica, lanzándose sobre la cama, era muy suave y reconfortante, miró el techo que poseía pinturas de flores muy coloridas.

Tocaron la puerta y ella permitió que pasaran, era Tai que llevaba las maletas.

—¿Contenta? —le preguntó el chico, sonriéndole.

—¡Sí! Uff, después del largo viaje, y de todo lo que hemos pasado, al fin estoy en el lugar más hermoso del planeta —respondió Mimi.

—Tu lugar favorito —Tai se sentó en la cama, mirando a la chica que ya se había despojado de los pupilentes y ahora miraba con suma alegría el techo con aquellos ojos color miel.

—Bueno, también porque descansaré unos meses.

—Sí, al fin unos meses de descanso para ti y para mí, nada de escenarios, ni entrevistas, ni nada de eso, que bueno que lo aclaraste que tu ultimo concierto sería en Londres y que de ahí de alejarías del mundo de la farándula por unos meses.

Mimi asentía, estar en su casa le proporcionaba tranquilidad, paz, alegría, de todo, estaba tan contenta que no le importó que Tai ya estuviera acostado.

—Te ves especialmente hermosa cuando estás contenta, Mimi —Tai le besó la mejilla.

—Gracias, ahora que me acuerdo, me voy a bañar, así que si no te molesta, ¿puedes largarte de mi habitación?

—¡Oye! Por supuesto que me molesta, además, yo también quiero ducharme, ¿por qué no lo hacemos juntitos, eh? —sugirió Tai con una mirada picara.

—Lárgate de mi cuarto si no quieres que te dé un puntapié —señaló la castaña la puerta.

—Bueno, si lo pides tan amablemente, de acuerdo, nos vemos para la comida…

—No, después de bañarme pienso tomar una siesta y no quiero que nadie me moleste, ¿entendido? Así que, Kamiya, ¡FUERA! —gritó a todo pulmón la jovencita.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a las 3 de la tarde, Mimi estaba con Tai en un salón de la casa, la chica vestía ropa deportiva color blanco al igual que Tai.

—Entonces mi hermana llega mañana con TK, Mimi, por cierto, ¿por qué estás a cargo de ése niño? —le preguntó Tai, curioso.

—Lo siento Tai, pero nadie más que mi abuelo y yo sabemos…

—Bien, si no quieres contármelo, no hay ningún problema —aceptó Tai.

—Y no lo haré, secreto de familia —declaró la chica con orgullo.

Tai estaba entrenando a Mimi, aunque ella le pedía que le golpeara, él no se atrevía, jamás le pondría una mano encima a Mimi si no era para acariciarla, pero ella no tenía compasión. Se movía lenta a comparación de él, sus golpes no eran tan duros, pero seguro que si se llegase a molestar, podría noquear a alguien, sus movimientos eran torpes y más de una vez, Tai la sometía, doblándole el brazo tras la espalda, siempre y cuando procurando en no lastimarla. Lo que sí le aplaudía, eran sus patadas, esas las daba con fuerza y ganas. El chico ponía como un colchón en su brazo para medir la intensidad de las patadas de la castaña, ella lograba hacerlo retroceder, sus largas piernas pegaban duro al objetivo y aquello hacía esbozar una sonrisa a Tai.

—A ver Mimi, trata de dar una patada giratoria, elevándote un poco —animaba el castaño.

—¿Eh? Pero es que… siempre terminó cayéndome muy feo —respondió Mimi, apenada.

—Sí, es verdad, pero debes de intentarlo, no importa cuanta veces tienes que caer, hasta que al fin lo domines, sí lo haces bien, te doy un obsequio —Tai sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿De veras? —A Mimi le brillaron los ojos con ilusión.

Mimi ya respiraba agitada, se notaba fatigada, las gotas de sudor bañaban su rostro. Pero no se detenía, seguía intentando dar la vuelta giratoria, aunque ya se había caído más de 10 de veces, hasta que la última lo logró. Estaba muy contentan de haber logrado tal hazaña, que dio un salto, la fatiga se había largado, entonces Tai se acercó, la tomó de los hombros y le miró a sus ojos miel.

—Ves, lo hiciste muy bien, Mimi —apremió Tai, entonces se acercó y besó a la castaña.

La muchacha alejó a Tai.

—¿Y mi premio? —interrogó ella.

—Te lo acabo de dar —respondió Tai, algo atontado.

—Ahhh —resopló la joven, al parecer esperaba algo material, pero cuando vio que Tai dio media vuelta, entristecido, reaccionó—: Lo siento, Tai, perdóname, soy una tonta…

Mimi le dio media vuelta al muchacho, al ser el más alto que ella, obligó a que Mimi se pusiera de puntillas, pero él quedó estupefacto ante lo que estaba recibiendo, un dulce beso de Mimi, que terminó cargándola.

Volvieron al entrenamiento, esta vez tenía que mejorar su agilidad en cuanto al movimiento de los puños y de cómo esquivarlos, le sorprendió cuando la castaña se le dejó ir, pues Mimi tenía a otra persona en mente y pensaba que se trataba de él.

—Bien, pero no dejes que la furia controle todo tus movimientos, no te hace pensar, al momento de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, debes visualizar y estar muy concentrado, la ira es muy mal consejera a la hora de decir cómo debes pelear, Mimi, no debes dejarte llevar, por cierto, he de felicitarte como desarmaste a ése maldito aquella noche, lo hiciste muy bien, te prometo que en cuanto mejores tus ganchos, te enseñaré más de cómo desarmar a alguien —aplaudió Tai.

—Gracias por el consejo Tai —la chica ya respiraba con la boca, estaba muy cansada, pero quería seguir entrenando hasta sus últimas consecuencias, Tai se dio cuenta.

—Es todo por hoy Mimi, pasado mañana de vuelta, con eso que ya no hemos entrenado, seguro que para mañana no soportaras el dolor de cuerpo —le dijo Tai, sonriéndole, él en cambio, lucía fresco, sin marca de agotamiento ni siquiera respiraba agitado.

—No me importa, mañana seguiremos entrenando, Tai, necesito ser más precisa en todo, tienes que seguir enseñándome por favor.

—Por supuesto, te enseñaré todo lo que yo sé, pero no será fácil Mimi, ahora ve y descansa, date una buena ducha y duerme, que pasado mañana será muchísimo más pesado, si quieres, mañana te invito al cine, ¿qué te parece? —propuso el joven, que le limpiaba el rostro a la castaña con una toalla, siendo lo más suave con ella.

Una vez seco el rostro de la chica se acercó a ella y le depositó un suave beso.

—Por cierto Mimi, hoy luces más hermosa que ayer.

—G-gracias —titubeó Mimi, sonrojada por el alago.

Mimi sonrió, Tai era tan lindo, cada vez que él podía que era casi siempre, le decía eso. Después salió del salón, dejando a Tai solo, sabía que él ahora se pondría a entrenar por su cuenta y seguro no iba a ser sencillo, como lo admiraba, deseaba algún día hacer todo lo que él hacía.

—Tai, siento de cómo te trato, pero ya me es costumbre, lo siento, aún así, te quiero y mucho —susurró Mimi para sí.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola de nuevo, síp, haciendo presencia también en este fic que no lo tengo abandonado, sólo un poco tirando en un rincón de mi cerebro, por que tengo unas ideas todavía polvorientas que mis dedos se niegan a redactar ¬¬ huelga.

Gracias por todo su apoyo demostrado en sus hermosos reviews que no me canso de leer, aunque siento tanta pena defraudarlas con el retraso de las actualizaciones, por favor no me linchen!

No prometo estar actualizando a cada rato por la racha de flojeritis aguda en la que estoy U-U perdonneme por anticipado, please.

un millon de gracias por su tiempo que dedican a esta historia!!

con cariño XANHEX


	12. Conocidos y Desconocidos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**CH 12:**

**Conocidos y Desconocidos

* * *

**

Matt iba caminando en los fríos y asperos pasillos, entonces vio la silueta de una chica recargada sobre la pared, admirando la filosa hoja de una daga. Cuando el joven rubio se acercó más, pudo distinguir el cabello negro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, pero resaltaban mechones un poco más largos de color azul, era delgada, vestía ropas negras y notó que en su espalda había un sable.

—¿Sofía? —cuestionó el rubio, reconociéndola.

La chica tan sólo giró un poco, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en el joven y luego volvió su atención a la daga, pasando delicadamente sus dedos sobre el filo, una gota escarlata resbaló sutilmente sobre la fría hoja color plata, la gota vaciló en caer o no caer al suelo, hasta que al fin, una manchita roja se poso sobre el color perla del piso. La jovencita no expreso ni el más mínimo gesto de dolor, más bien tenía una expresión de indiferencia total.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —volvió a interrogar el joven.

—Como si te importara, Matt —respondió la jovencita con una voz gélida.

—Tienes razón… bueno, aunque he de confesar que me da mucho gusto ver que saliste con vida de tu misión —Matt se recargó al lado de ella, tan indiferente como su interlocutora.

Recordó que Sofía se había marchado hacía unos cinco meses y todavía tenía 16 años, y si su memoria no le fallaba, claro, su memoria jamás fallaba, ahora ella contaba con 17 años, seguía igual de delgada. Le trajo recuerdos cuando a él le tocó entrenarla y cómo es que la chica a pesar de todas las veces que él la hacía caer, ella no se rendía, por eso era de las pocas personas que él estimaba.

—¿Y qué tal México?

Sofía le miró por el rabillo del ojo, se notaba ya harta del cuestionamiento.

—Bonito, pero no deja de tener esa clase de gente que enferma —respondió ella, caminó hacia la pared de enfrente y clavó la daga—. Llegue esta mañana y estoy cansada. Adiós.

Matt se quedó estático, no le sorprendía para nada la actitud de Sofía, una vez que vio que ella desaparecía de su vista, fue y quitó la daga de la pared, admirando de que se trataba de una antigüedad muy valiosa, sin más la guardó.

Antes de dar vuelta a la derecha para dirigirse a su habitación, topó con una chica de sonrisa coqueta, era Sora que lucía preciosa.

—Acabo de ver pasar a tu pupila, Matt —dijo con sorna.

Matt la ignoró y pasó por alto, pero entonces ella lo detuvo de una manera nada sutil, lo jaló del brazo bruscamente y lo hizo topar contra la pared, atrapándole las manos e inmovilizándolo.

—Últimamente me has estado evadiendo por no decir ignorando y tú sabes cómo odio que me ignoren, a parte, la llegada de ésa no me pone precisamente de buen humor, sabes que cualquier motivo es bueno para mí y eliminarla —le reclamó al oído.

El rubio logró zafarse a la vez que le dio la voltereta a Sora y la estampó contra la pared.

—¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa? —Respondió el joven de ojos azules—. No estoy de ánimo para soportarte y no me apetece estar contigo, y lo que pase con Sofía me tiene completamente sin cuidado, tú sabes que yo no quiero a nadie.

Sora se quedó callada, la mirada del rubio le intimidó y hasta cierto punto hizo que la pelirroja le temiera. Un instante después sonrió.

—Has estado así desde que no ves a tu víctima, ¿acaso a ella tampoco la quieres? —refutó la pelirroja.

El temor, pánico, pavor se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la pelirroja al sentir las manos aplastándole sin compasión su cuello, sentía que la vida se le estaba yendo a cada respiro que daba, en su desesperación por librarse de la furia del rubio, buscó algo con que defenderse, encontrando en el bolsillo de su atacante una daga que no dudó nada en utilizarla. A punto estaba de clavarla en el pecho del rubio y éste cegado por la furia que no le importaba, cuando un disparo hizo que la daga saliera volando y provocó que Matt soltara a Sora quien de inmediato cayó al suelo como si ahí encontrara más aire.

—Tú no la mataras, seré yo quien le quite la vida a esta maldita —habló Sofía quien tenía el arma en su mano, admiraba a Sora en el suelo, le daba gusto verla así, pero le refirió una mirada lacerante al rubio.

Matt cerró los puños y prefirió seguir su camino, sin importarle como estuviera Sora y menos pedirle una disculpa, ya estaba más que fastidiado por todo lo que Sora decía sobre él y sobre todo de esa jovencita que él no podía olvidar.

* * *

Kari miraba su reloj insistente por no decir desesperada, esperando en la puerta de los baños que decía «Hombres», pues el niño (TK) no le permitió el acceso por más que ella insistió y amenazó al jovencito para que entrara con él. Tocó a la puerta.

—Oye, apresúrate, tenemos que estar con ella en unas horas y su casa no está a media cuadra de aquí, eh —le dijo.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que aquello le preocupó, el niño ya tenía más tiempo del necesario, así que sin más, trató de abrir, notando que la puerta tenía seguro, atisbó a sus lados para ver que no hubiera nadie, como así fue, la chica pateó la puerta, derribándola, entró rápida al baño, no lucían muy limpios y el olor era penetrante.

—De acuerdo, a la próxima vez lo llevare a lugares más decentes —reconoció Kari que solía ir a lugares baratos.

Abrió todas las puertas del baño y en ninguna se encontraba el condenado chamaco, entonces vio la ventana abierta…

—¡Maldito mocoso, se escapó! —exclamó Kari, alarmada, tal vez ya tendría rato que el chico se había fugado.

La chica no tardó nada en saltar por la ventana, corrió por el maloliente callejón que parecía tener más carne podrida que ningún otro lado. Al llegar al cruce de las calles, aguzó su vista.

—Ah, no, tú niñito no te escaparas de la mejor guardaespaldas…

Kari cerró los ojos. La niña tenía fama de "buscadora" pues tenía los sentidos muy agudos, podía distinguir olores a muchos metros alejada de ella, la esencia que alguien dejaba y la habilidad de visualizar aquellos rastros.

—Derecha… pobre de ti, si no te matan, yo lo haré —se dijo la jovencita, furiosa.

La jovencita corrió hacia la derecha, impresionando a los transeúntes del lugar cuando saltaba los autos, a pesar de que estos estaban en movimiento con una agilidad única. Unos chicos que iban en patineta quedaron boquiabiertos, pues la niña era muy bonita, y luego vestida de ésa forma llamaba la atención, de gabardina café pálido, de unos pantaloncillos cortos dejando ver sus torneadas y largas piernas, una blusa negra y de botines negros. Y lo que más le llamó la atención, era su angelical y dulce rostro que no le pegaba a lo que ella estaba haciendo. Esquivando autos, gente y todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino.

—¿Oye, me la regalas? —le pidió sin pena a uno de los patinadores.

El joven no pudo articular palabra, estaba admirado ante la belleza de ésa chica, que no dudo en entregarle su tabla.

Kari subió a la susodicha, agradeciéndole al chico su regalo. Parecía toda una profesional, a toda velocidad sobre la tabla, los jóvenes la perdieron de vista.

—Eso ha sido lo más fantástico que he visto en mi vida —habló al fin uno de los chicos.

—Y lo más hermoso —dijo el otro.

La joven era muy atrevida, a nada le decía que no, estaba dispuesta a probar de todo, eso era muy admirada en ella, el valor que tenía para hacer las cosas, y Mimi le tenía un cariño especial, como de hermanas (pues cuando estaban juntas, las dos chicas les encantaba burlarse de Tai)

Mas adelante vio a un niño rubio correr que al voltear hacia atrás, se le notó asustado, sus ojos azules del chico se abrieron más y apresuró el paso.

—Te alcanzaré —se dijo Kari sonriendo ya victoriosa.

El niño viró a la derecha, entrando a un callejón sin salida, entonces ya sin remedio alguno la vio venir. Kari sobre la patineta pero ella perdió el control cuando una rueda de la tabla tropezó con algo. Fue a parar contra el pequeño rubio, haciendo un tremendo escándalo, tirando los botes de basura que ahí se encontraban, afortunadamente terminaron entre algunas bolsas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a escaparte de ésa manera? ¡¿Qué no entiendes que estás en peligro?! —le reclamó Kari.

El rubio en vez de asustarse, empezó a reírse, pues Kari tenía una cascara de banana sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, antes de llegar frente a ella, hay que bañarnos, porque seguro nos corre por apestosos, levántate.

—Kari, ¿quién es ella? —le preguntó el niño.

—La que me pide que te proteja.

—¿Y por qué tiene tanto intereses en protegerme? Además, ¿de qué me tiene que proteger? —le volvió a interrogar, curioso.

—De eso no tengo idea, sí lo quieres saber, se lo preguntaras en persona.

—¿Y es así de bonita como tú?

—Hay se va dando conmigo —respondió Kari con vanidad.

—Pero de nada les sirve lo bonita y de que me quiera proteger si me anda dejando encerrado en lugares que parecen cárceles y que me alimente de ésa forma en lugares donde ni las moscas se paran… —reprochó el rubio.

—Ok, te entiendo, pero ya eso pasara, ahora también estarás bajo su custodia, por eso te llevo con ella…

—¿Eso significa que ya no estarás conmigo? —preguntó el niño, con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No lo sé, es cuestión de ella.

—¡No, no, yo no quiero separarme de ti! —TK se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, abrazándola, de una manera que parecía estarle suplicando.

«_La verdad es que yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti, TK_» reconoció Kari en su interior, le había tomado muchísimo cariño a ése niño tan tierno.

—¿Entonces por qué escapaste de mí hace rato?

—Porque no quería irme con ella, yo quiero seguir contigo… —El rubio le miró, con sus enormes ojos azules que imploraban por no ser alejado de Kari.

Kari lo abrazó, ahogando algunas lágrimas.

«_Ahora te entiendo hermano, enamorarse de quien custodias es una tortura_» Kari recordaba lo que Tai le decía sobre Mimi y lo enamorado que él estaba de ella.

Pero TK también estaba profundamente enamorado de Kari.

TK se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso, un beso que fue bien correspondido por la chica. Al separarse se quedaron viendo un largo rato y se volvieron a abrazar.

* * *

Mimi maldecía su suerte cuando despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta partes que no sabía que también tenían que doler. Se la pasó quejando todo el día, y estaba malhumorada por que apenas bajaba un escalón y las piernas las sentía tiesas, acalambradas, adoloridas y otro montón de malestares más que le obligaban de vez en cuando soltar unas malas palabras.

—¿Y tú que querías entrenar hoy? —se burló Tai.

Mimi de lo enojada que estaba le lanzó una almohada, Tai cerró la puerta esquivando el golpe.

—Tranquila princesa, ya mandé a Juliet por unos analgésicos. Por cierto, Kari llega en la tarde, tuvo un contratiempo con el niño —avisó el joven.

—Bien, entonces avísale a los demás que los veré mañana en la sala de reuniones de "El Edificio", ¿sabes a cual me refiero, cierto? —ordenó Mimi.

—A qué hora.

—A la de siempre y que cuiden mucho a Willis eh.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ¿pero de verdad que no tienes idea de quién te puso ese chip en tu pulsera?

—Fue alguien que tuvo contacto conmigo, pero ése día toque a quien me entregó la comida, y a otras personas que no recuerdo, sabes que no tengo memoria de fotografía.

—Sí, es verdad —reconoció Tai.

Tai había descubierto aquel chip que era capaz de captar todo y la información era llevada a quien sabe dónde, seguro los habían escuchado durante ésos tres días que no tenían idea de la existencia del mencionado, hasta que Tai por accidente le quitó el brazalete que Mimi no se quitaba por ser un bello recuerdo de su madre y ahí, muy pequeño y discreto estaba el dichoso chip que seguía funcionando.

—Olvidemos eso, ¿no quieres que te dé un masaje para que te relajes? —ofreció el joven con una voz que escondía otras intenciones.

—¡Ay sí, por favor! —exclamó Mimi, la inocente chica no se había percatado de ello.

—Pero para hacerlo bien, voy a buscar un poco de aceite de esencias florales y pues tú mientras, quítate la ropa, ¿quieres?

—Sí claro… ¿Cómo que me quite la ropa, imbécil? —reaccionó la castaña, notablemente enojada y roja.

—No esperaras a que te unte aceite sobre la ropa, ¿o sí?, además, para ser solidario contigo, yo también me la quitaré… —esbozó una sonrisita de lo más picara.

—Te agarraría a patadas sino fuera porque las piernas me duelen horrores… y además... sí quiero un masaje —Mimi lo último lo dijo apenada.

—Bien, ya vuelvo, eh.

En cuanto Tai salió de la habitación, sonrió, muy contento.

—¿Podría ser hoy el día en que Mimi y yo…? ¡No! Ese día debe ser muy especial para ella, hoy sólo me limitaré a darle un masaje… espero poder contenerme —se dijo, suspirando hondamente.

Mimi estaba acostada boca abajo, con la espalda desnuda, al verla Tai se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, parecía sacar humo, se veía bellísima, además ella también estaba ruborizada, haciéndola ver todavía más hermosa y con aquella cara llena de inocencia, le estaba consumiendo por dentro al chico, él se puso derechito.

«_Tai, contrólate, no te vayas a sobrepasar, s-sólo limítate a darle un rico masaje… Tai, deja de pensar en eso… ¡Tai! Por un demonio, ya deja eso!_» se decía el joven, pero no podía controlarlo, un calor le subía y se estaba adueñando de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te vas a quedar parado como idiota o vas a venir a relajarme un poco? O si no tendré que buscar otra forma de relajarme…

—Yo voto por la otra forma de relajamiento —dijo Tai, notándose una expresión algo pervertida.

Un almohadazo en su cara la tumbó. Cuando Mimi quería, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana.

Mimi se levantó, al ver que Tai estaba en el piso, con los ojos hechos remolinos.

—Tai, Tai, ¿estás bien? —le cuestionó, algo preocupada—. Tal vez no debí de haber metido ese jarrón en la funda de la almohada —se dijo, presionándose un poco los labios.

* * *

A punto de dar las nueve de la noche, Kari hizo presencia en la casa junto con el niño, los dos admiraban la magnitud de la mansión, quedando maravillados, sobre todo el pequeño.

—Por favor, pasen al estudio —les dijo Juliet, una servidumbre como de 40 años y muy amable, guiando a los jovencitos al lugar.

—¡Cuántos libros! —exclamó TK, impresionado, era tan grande, muy grande como una biblioteca y olía a cedro.

—Aunque dudó que haya leído alguno de estos libros —musitó Kari quien sonrió.

TK rápido fue a tomar un libro y lo ojeó, luego tomaba otro.

—¡Compórtate, ¿quieres?! —Kari le molestaba ésa actitud infantil.

—Lo siento, pero me encanta leer —respondió TK, admirando el libro.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y Kari le arrebató el libro a TK, poniéndolo en su lugar. Entró un chico alto, de cabello castaño alborotado y de ojos chocolate, se notaba serio.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Kari que se abalanzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola —saludó Tai, viendo al niño.

«_Me parece que lo he visto antes_» observó a detalle al chico, y es que él no había visto a TK, ya que Tai poseía una excelente memoria.

El pequeño rubio admiró a Tai, se veía tan gallardo y luego posaba sus azules ojos en Kari, si había un ligero parecido, pero Kari se veía muy contenta en cambio Tai, pensativo.

—Vaya que es pequeño —observó Tai quien le alborotó el cabello al rubio.

—¡¡No soy pequeño, tengo 14 años y dentro de poco cumplo los 15 y dicen que me veo de 16!! —reclamó TK, enojado, aunque no podía ponerse a comparar estatura con Tai, quedaría en vergüenza, aunque él era más alto que Kari.

—Es verdad, en dos semanas cumple los 15 —corroboró Kari, divertida ante la escena.

—Ok, te creo —respondió Tai, igual divertido por cómo le miraba TK.

—¿Oye y Mimi? —interrumpió Kari.

—Sí, ya baja… es que la vieras, está hecha pomada la pobre, después del entrenamiento que tuvimos ayer jaja, bajar las escaleras es una tortura para la pobre… —Tai no pudo soportar la risa.

—Sí serás malo, Tai —le regañó Kari, pero ella también estaba dejando escapar unas risitas.

TK no entendía, podía darse una idea de quien se trataba Mimi, así que se sentó, cavilando de cómo sería ella. Se imaginaba a una persona como de 30 años, muy elegante, seguro con expresión seria, es más, algo enojona y amargada, sí, seguro así era ella, hasta la podía imaginar con una copa de vino en su mano y con la otra sujetando un cigarrillo. El cabello se le figuraba de color negro y recogido, tal vez algo extravagante en el maquillaje. Una risotada por parte de los hermanos lo hizo salir de ésa imagen que se estaba creando respecto a Mimi.

La puerta se abrió de repente, resonando el azote en el estudio, ahí, parada, con expresión de querer matar a alguien, sobre todo, a Tai, se encontraba una chica en pijama, el cabello un poco desarreglado, y era joven, no se veía más grande que Tai, casi de la misma edad que Kari. A TK le sorprendió.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí, Tai Kamiya?! —interrogó aquella chica, casi sacando fuego por la boca.

—Eh, no… sólo le relataba a mi hermana lo mal que te encontrabas… —contestó Tai algo nervioso.

Kari se había escondido tras de Tai, a ella también le espantó.

—Acompañada de risas, ¡los escuché a los dos! —señaló la joven, cerrando la puerta con otro golpe.

Pasó junto a TK y éste se hundió más en el sillón, sentía toda aquella furia de la joven, hasta parecía que unas fieras llamaradas invadían el cuerpo de la jovencita.

—H-hola Mimi —saludó Kari, todavía resguardándose tras de su hermano.

—Ah, hola Kari —respondió Mimi, ahora feliz y sonriéndole tiernamente—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—B-bien —A Kari le daba más miedo que Mimi se le haya olvidado la furia.

—¿Esa chica loca es Mimi? —indicó sorprendido el pequeño, levantándose de golpe de la silla.

Mimi giró para verlo amenazadoramente, el jovencito alcanzó a ver a Kari y Tai haciéndole la señal de silencio y cuando Mimi volteó para verlos, ellos empezaron a chiflar y mirar al techo.

—Sí, soy Mimi y no estoy loca, TK —la chica volvió a forzar una sonrisa.

Después de aquella extraña escena, Mimi se calmó, bueno no mucho, había destrozado una lapicera que estaba sobre el escritorio, y tanto Tai como Kari se quedaron calladitos, TK también estaba en silencio, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, él no miraba con temor a Mimi, al contrario, la veía muy bonita.

—Entonces tú eres quien hace que Kari me cuide, ¿puedo saber por qué? —se aventuró a preguntar el jovencito.

—Por tu misma seguridad no debes saberlo, y bueno, de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí —repuso la castaña, ya más tranquila.

—¡¿Y Kari?! —preguntó alarmado.

—Ella también se quedará aquí, seguirá protegiéndote… —Mimi fue interrumpida por Kari que aplaudió muy contenta después de haber gritado de alegría—. TK, aquí tendrás más libertad y bueno, también podrás salir, acompañado de Kari, por supuesto, sólo una cosa, TK…

—¿Qué?

—Que te portes bien, de eso dependerá tu permiso para que salgas a la ciudad y que tendrás que disfrazarte para ello —explicó Mimi.

—¿Por mi seguridad? —entendió el pequeño.

—Eres muy listo, TK, así es, para proteger tu identidad, bien, eso es todo… veo que te interesa los libros, puedes llevarte los que quieras para tu habitación… —ofreció la chica al tiempo que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos del rubio se agrandaron, emocionados.

—Por supuesto —confirmó la chica.

—Algún día tenían que ser estrenados —comentó Tai.

Mimi le dirigió una mirada lacerante, mutiladora que dejó helado al chico.

Juliet hizo presencia y le dirigió una mirada muy maternal al pequeño, éste rápido se sintió identificado, se encargó de dirigirlo a su habitación, dejando solos a Tai, Kari y a Mimi.

—¿De verdad me quedaré en esta casota? —Kari no podía creerlo.

—Sí Kari, por cierto, por lo bien que has hecho tu trabajo, en tu habitación encontraras un guardarropa totalmente nuevo, espero que sea de tu total agrado y ya no andes con esos andrajos… ah, sí, tu habitación está al lado de TK.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, eso sí que no, mi hermana no puede quedarse cerca de ése niño, ¿no viste como la mira? —interrumpió Tai.

—¡Cállate! —le gritaron las dos chicas.

—¿En qué andas pensando, cabeza de cochambre eh? —le reprochó su hermana.

—Por Dios, Tai, es un niño… —le hizo ver Mimi.

—Sí, ¡pero dentro de poco va a cumplir 15 y se ve de 16! —replicó el castaño.

—Kari es su guardaespaldas y debe de estar lo más cerca de él, así como tú lo estás de mi —le dijo Mimi, algo molesta.

—De acuerdo, pero los estaré vigilando, eh —advirtió Tai.

—¿Oye Mimi, de verdad me veo mal con esta vestimenta? —interrogó Kari, preocupada y admirando su ropa.

—No que va, lo que pasa, es que llamas mucho más la atención vestida así, además eres muy linda para vestir de ésa forma, debes de verte más femenina además, así… —Mimi le dirigió una mirada a Tai, como diciéndole que se largara, éste entendió, pero se quedó escuchando tras la puerta—. Veo que TK y tú se gustan y mucho, él te mira con tanto amor y tú a él, yo no me opondré si llega a existir una relación entre ustedes, lo único que sí te pido, es que, no vaya repercutir en tu excelente trabajo, eres una de mis mejores guardaespaldas y mi mejor amiga y te quiero como a mi hermanita, si te pasa algo a ti, TK o a Tai, yo no sé qué será de mí, por favor, cuídate mucho… —unas lagrimas surgieron en los ojos de Mimi mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Kari.

—Mimi gracias, te prometo dar lo mejor de mí y proteger a TK con mi propia vida si es necesario, lo haré, pero te juro que trataré de salir viva, y muchísimas gracias, hermanita —Kari la abrazó.

Las dos chicas se querían muchísimo, Tai prefirió alejarse, entendía que no debería de estar escuchando más.

* * *

Juliet interrumpió a Mimi mientras ella leía una revista, la servidumbre se notaba muy apenada por haber interferido, pero a Mimi no le molestó, al contrario, la apresuró a entrar y le señaló un lugar en la cama, Mimi le guardaba muchísimo aprecio a Juliet, pues era más que la servidumbre, había sido ella que la había cuidado desde pequeña y su abuelo y sus papás le tenían mucha confianza, ¿Por qué ella no iba a confiar en ella después de tantos años al servicio de su familia y la fidelidad que Juliet les profesaba?

—Dime, Juliet —le dijo con mucho cariño Mimi.

—Que pena, señorita Mimi, pero es que quiero pedirle un grandísimo favor —la sirvienta se veía las manos con suma pena.

—Adelante, dime —incitó la castaña.

—Es que tengo una sobrina que necesita mucho el trabajo, le juro que ella es muy trabajadora y tan fiel como yo, sólo que es joven, pero es que… bueno, mi hermana está en un tratamiento muy costoso y lo que ganó no nos alcanza para pagarle…

—¿Quieres que te suba el sueldo?

—No, no, nada de eso, usted me paga demasiado bien, muy bien, de eso no me quejo, a lo que voy es que mi sobrina está en la ciudad en busca de empleo y bueno…

—Vamos Juliet, tan sólo dilo, no te voy a morder —bromeó la jovencita, arrancando una sonrisa a la servidumbre.

—Que si mi sobrina puede trabajar aquí —soltó Juliet, tomando mucho valor para decirlo.

—Por supuesto, ella puede trabajar aquí, ¿y cómo se llama? —preguntó Mimi.

—Talania —Juliet le veía con sumo agradecimiento a Mimi.

—Bien, dile que en cuanto pueda, se venga a instalar aquí y le arreglas un cuarto, ya tú verás cual es trabajo adecuado para ella.

—Muchísimas gracias, señorita Mimi —Juliet parecía quererle besar las manos.

—Ay, Juliet, por más que quiera acostumbrarme a que me digas señorita, simplemente no puedo, llámame como lo hacías cuando era niña, me gusta más.

—Meems —musitó la servidumbre.

—Sip, Meems, me encanta que me digas así… y antes de marcharte, puedes… —ahora era ella quien se sonrojaba.

—Claro mi niña, mi pequeña Meems —Juliet le dio un beso en la frente y le dio la bendición mientras tarareaba una suave canción.

Mimi estaba muy agradecida, volvía sentir ese amor maternal que Juliet le daba, así como el de su mamá, podía sentir ese calor, ése cariño que a ella tanto le hacía falta. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

—Mi pequeña Meems —susurró una voz en la oscuridad.

* * *

****************************************************************************************************

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola!! como han estado?? yo demasiado ajetreada con la escuela... me han explotado mucho T^T que no me ha dado mucho (por no decir nada) de tiempo para escribir y siento que mis ideas se escapan por que la clase de mercadotecnia exige creatividad ¬¬ por eso, lamento muchisimo el retraso, me he dado pequeñas escapaditas para hacer este chapter que espero de todo corazón sea de su agrado, y pues respecto a mis otros fics, que los tengo pendientes y no sé hasta cuando actualizarlos por que de ellos no tengo absolutamente nada, y la segunda parte de digimon advance estoy trabajando en la idea (quiero publicarla justo al año que publiqué la primera) ojala y si se haga, cruzo los dedos por que así sea.

Agradezco muchisimo sus reviews y su apoyo en la historia y también en las otras, muchisimas gracias, a todas ustedes que hacen que siga con estos proyectos que son muy importantes para mi, un millon de gracias a cada una de ustedes, para quienes me dejan review y también que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y leen y por x motivo no dejan review, muchisimas gracias de verdad.

Mis notas de autora se han reducido considerablemente debido a falta de tiempo ;_; pero pronto llegaran las vacaciones, ahora sí, merecidas vacaciones (y yo que quería trabajar medio tiempo pero con el montón de tarea que me dejan día a día me resulta imposible ¬¬) espero que al menos el próximo mes haya actualizado una si es no es que todas las historias...

de nuevo, ¡Mil gracias a todas ustedes! me regalan mucha alegría al leer sus comentarios

pista: nuevos personajes se integraran a la historia, próximamente ;)

Con muchisimo cariño: XANHEX

besos y abrazos!!


	13. La Reunión

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**CH 13:**

**La Reunión

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente, Mimi menos adolorida, acababa de salir de la ducha, se puso muy roja al ver a Tai sentado en su cama y ella en toalla.

—¡¿Qué demo-…? —exclamó la castaña.

—Lo siento Mimi, pero es importante… Edward fue asesinado está madrugada cuando les tendieron una redada y también asesinaron a James, su guardaespaldas… de verdad, Mimi lo siento…

Mimi se había puesto blanca, Edward había sido su novio hacía dos años, lo quiso mucho, pero confundió los sentimientos, pero aún así, era un buen chico. Las lágrimas se asomaron de inmediato, entonces Tai fue para abrazarla.

Le miró profundamente.

Después del trago amargo. La chica no consumió nada en todo el día.

—Mimi, recuerda la reunión, es esta tarde.

—Sí estaré lista para entonces, ahora por favor… déjame sola, ¿sí? —pidió, quebrándosele la voz.

Tai la dejó sola. Mimi se sentó sobre su cama y se llevó sus manos al rostro, soltando todas esas lágrimas que exigían salir con dolor.

Recordaba a Edward, no podía creer que haya muerto, siendo de la misma edad que ella.

El guardaespaldas estaba recargado sobre la puerta alcanzando a oír el llanto de Mimi, él cerró los puños con ímpetu, apretó los dientes y los ojos para evitar que a él también se le escaparan esas lágrimas de rabia, él conoció a Edward y a pesar de que le guardaba rencor por haber sido novio de Mimi, no podía decir que era un chico malo, al contrario, se portó muy bien con él, pero lo que más le dolía, era la muerte de James, su mejor amigo, habían entrenado juntos, desde pequeños.

Dos horas más tarde, Mimi abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a Tai, se le notaban los ojos algo hinchados y rojos, todavía húmedos.

—De verdad siento mucho lo de Edward —habló Tai suavemente, sentía que si lo decía con su tono normal, iba hacer llorar a Mimi.

La chica negó con la cabeza, apretó los labios, tal vez quería reprimir las nuevas ganas de volver a llorar.

—Y-yo también siento lo de James —musitó ella, todavía con una voz amarga.

La chica se le abalanzó repentinamente tanto que empujo a Tai contra la puerta, al chico no le importó, sentía el dolor que la chica tenía en ése momento. Le acarició el cabello.

—Tai… yo no quiero que nada malo te pase —le suplicó.

—Tranquila, que no dejare que nada malo me pase. Soy Tai, el mejor guardaespaldas… —Mimi le miró y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Unos instantes después, ya que el llanto había cedido, Tai con sutileza le preguntó:

—¿Quieres aplazar la reunión?

—No, vamos… a pesar de todo, hay que continuar —respondió la castaña tomando mucha fuerza para que su voz no se escuchara tambaleante.

Había una gran mesa, ahí sentados se encontraban ya varias personas, Yolei estaba dando de gritos a Ken que sólo la escuchaba cabizbajo, Willis se encontraba parado, admirando el paraje que el lugar ofrecía al estar en un edificio alto y ver los campos que lo rodeaban y más lejos la ciudad. Cody estaba haciendo unos cálculos. Davis tomaba café, pero le quemó y terminó escupiéndolo, Izzy por su parte, se notaba pensativo, usando sus manos como sostén de su barbilla, clavando su mirada al centro de la mesa, una chica de cabello rojizo, de ojos verdes que trasmitían mucha alegría estaba con los pies sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con su celular. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a cuatro personas, eran Kari, Tai, Mimi y un niño, TK quien rápido se unió a Willis para admirar el paisaje.

—Buenas tardes caballeros —saludó Tai.

—Déjate de tanto formalismo —le impugnó su hermana y se fue a sentar junto a la chica pelirroja, donde las dos se sonrieron.

—Hola Willis —saludó Mimi—. Hola chicos… Davis, deja eso o…

—Lo siento, señorita Mimi —respondió Davis haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que se golpeó la frente.

—Mimi —Izzy le miró, ella comprendía muy bien y sólo asintió un poco.

Mimi hizo un ademan y la señorita que estaba parada en la puerta, inmediato apretó un botón, haciendo que las ventanas se volvieran negra y una tenue luz iluminó la habitación.

—¿Y los demás? —interrogó Tai al percatarse que faltaban más agentes.

—Están en misión —le recordó Yolei.

—Kimberly —le habló Mimi, inmediato la pelirroja bajó los pies y se puso derechita—. Ya te tengo una misión, cuidaras de Tony MarQuois…

—¡¿En serio? —exclamó la pelirroja, asombrada, Mimi asintió—. ¡No lo puedo creer! Guau, cuidaré de uno de los más grandes actores que tiene este país, no, no me la creo… ay no…

Kari se le quedó viendo, al fin se le hacía realidad el más grande sueño que su amiga tenía, ser guarura de alguien famoso, de hecho quería ser el guardaespaldas de Mimi, razón por la que Kimberly le guardaba rencor al castaño.

—Ken, tu estarás custodiando a Umiko —le señaló Mimi.

—Sí —aceptó el chico.

—Pero si Ken y yo formamos un equipo, él no puede cuidar a Umiko, los dos cuidamos a Willis… —objetó Yolei, celosa de que Ken cuidara de una chica.

Mimi suspiró.

—Ah, sí, cambio de custodia, ahora cuidaras a Michael —declaró Mimi.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Bueno, no importa, ¿y si yo cuido de Umiko? —insistió Yolei.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Yolei se moría de celos.

—He aquí Umiko.

Una gran pantalla bajó, se empezó a proyectar fotos de una chica de cabello azul, que le llegaba a media espalda, tenía fleco, de ojos grandes color azul profundo, de tez clara y de apariencia rebelde, su vestimenta era algo indescifrable, pero le quedaba muy bien, podría decirse que era su moda, tenía un piercing en su nariz, en las fotos se notaba que no se despegaba del celular porque siempre lo andaba viendo, como mandando mensajes y ni de los audífonos. Era muy bonita.

—Umiko Sakamoto, es hija de uno de los más importantes empresarios japoneses, esta mañana contactó a mi abuelo para pedirnos el servicio de seguridad para su hija, y bueno, además de que su preocupación no es de en vano, más allá de que puedan secuestrarla por ser hija de alguien tan poderoso y millonario como es el señor Sakamoto, resulta que… Cody, por favor, puedes darnos un poco de información —pidió la castaña.

—Sasuke Sakamoto, además ser dueño de la empresa de electrónica más grande del mundo, es alguien que lleva doble vida, produce armas, señores, y se le conoce como "el señor de las armas" porque hace las mejores, es incluso mejor que las nuestras y bueno, esa doble vida es secreta, porque en sí, no lo hace con el fin de perjudicar, sino son armas para los ejércitos de cualquier país, y el punto es que no sólo el ejercito necesita de esas armas, también las organizaciones de criminales. Aquí es donde buscan darle en el punto débil, su hija Umiko —habló Cody.

—Gracias. El señor Sakamoto ya tiene guardaespaldas, los cuales pertenecen aquí, pero a él le preocupa que su hija se encuentre en nuestro país, y esa misión es para Ken y antes de que digas algo Yolei, déjame decirte que ésa apariencia rebelde que tiene la chica, no es sólo por moda, sino que realmente es muy rebelde, tiene 16 años y tú no tienes la paciencia para soportarla, en cambio Ken sí, además, Ken tiene la habilidad de percatarse unos segundos antes que el peligro se haga presente, esa es la razón por la que Ken debe cuidar de ella —sentenció Mimi, mirando duramente a Yolei que prefirió hundirse en su asiento.

—Mimi, respecto al discurso que daré dentro de pocos días, dices que hay una gran probabilidad de que traten de asesinarme —intervino Willis, entendiendo que el tema de Umiko había finalizado.

—Willis, tienes 23 años, eres muy joven y tienes grandes posibilidades de ser el nuevo presidente de este país, además tus ideales y de lo que quieres hacer al respecto no le conviene a muchos, por lo tanto tienes a más de un asesino tras de ti. Pero ése día no sólo Davis estará contigo, también contaras con otros cuatro agentes, habrá francotiradores resguardándote y más guaruras entre los civiles, además, Max nos traerá información de lo que ellos planean hacer —Mimi le dio una palmada, como asegurándole que nada malo le iba a pasar.

—Además estoy creando algo por si se llega a dar el caso de que alguna bala te alcance, ésta rebotara, todavía está en pruebas, pero te aseguro que antes de que des el discurso ya habré terminado de perfeccionarla —habló Izzy.

Mimi se le quedó viendo, le sonrió discretamente a su primo, ella tenía una idea de qué se trataba, pero era mejor no decir nada ni hacer especular a los chicos de que se trataba.

—Mimi, tengo una pregunta… —alzó la mano Kimberly.

—Dime.

—¿Qué hace ése niño aquí? Se ve que se está aburriendo mil, igual que yo —señaló la pelirroja a TK.

—Ah… bueno —Mimi encogió su hombro izquierdo, la verdad era que ni ella tenía idea del por qué había llevado a TK consigo—. Por qué no le vas a enseñar el resto del edificio, ya que dices estar aburrida.

Kimberly se ruborizó, se le había salido decir que también estaba aburrida, y al parecer molestó a Mimi.

—Kimberly, tus servicios para con Tony son de una semana —aclaró Mimi seriamente.

La pelirroja sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba.

—Pero vas a hacer pareja con Davis para cuidar a Willis y no quiero errores, y esto es para los tres —indicó Mimi, señalando a los chico, pero su detuvo en Willis.

—Bien, ya sé, yo también fui muy bien entrenado como para no defenderme… —añadió Willis.

—Mimi, tú me mencionaste que yo también cuidaría de Willis, ¿recuerdas? —habló Kari.

—Sí lo sé, pero ya no, tú seguirás cuidando de TK —respondió la castaña.

—Entiendo —Kari se veía algo desilusionada, pero cambió de expresión al ver como TK le observaba.

—Ya todos saben lo que se va hacer y a quien deben cuidar —habló esta vez la voz de un anciano, enseguida lo reconocieron, era el abuelo de Mimi que estaba en proyección.

Se quedaron callados, viendo atentos al anciano.

—Tai, sabes que en tus manos está proteger al tesoro más preciado que tengo, a mi querida nieta Mimi, Kari, tu también tienes bajo tu protección a un chico muy valioso, por nada del mundo dejen que les pase nada malo. Y ustedes no crean que les deje a cargo un costal de patatas, eh, tienen a su resguardo a gente muy importante que no deben caer en manos enemigas —le dijo a todos, con aquella voz dura y segura que hacía que los chicos se pusieran derechitos—. Mimi, has hecho un buen trabajo. Nos veremos pronto, espero no tener noticias desagradables.

La transmisión se terminó y dejó a todos callados. Mimi le avisó a Ken que tenía que irse a Japón ésa misma tarde y venirse con Umiko, por el momento tenía que ser discreto y en cuanto la jovencita pisara territorio estadounidense, entonces tenía que darse a conocer frente a ella e inmediato llevarla a un departamento que Mimi le había asignado.

Yolei se enfado tanto que cuando Ken le quería dar un beso, ella se hizo a un lado.

Izzy y Mimi se quedaron hablando un largo rato, Tai la esperaba afuera, preguntándose de qué asuntos platicaban.

* * *

Mimi se veía fatigada al llegar, sólo quería tomar algo caliente e ir a la cama, hicieron un largo viaje hasta ese edificio donde se reunían, los tres chicos se habían quedado dormidos durante el trayecto, Tai conducía. Llegaron de noche.

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos —habló la voz de una joven.

La chica era delgada, de tez clara, ojos grandes de color café, el cabello era rubio que llegaba a media espalda sujeto con una pinza para que no se le fuera a su cara, era una jovencita muy linda, se veía como de unos 19 años, poseía una linda sonrisa, que inspiraba confianza.

—Buenas noches —saludaron los jóvenes extrañados, pues no la reconocieron.

—¡Señorita Mimi, joven Tai! —exclamó Juliet saliendo rápidamente tras de las escaleras, secándose las manos con una toalla—. Eh, bueno, pues les presento a mi sobrina…

—Talania, mucho gusto en conocerlos —tendió la mano la joven.

La joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tai y sonrió cuando éste le estrechó la mano. Se emocionó cuando vio a Mimi, no podía creerlo.

—Bienvenida, Talania —le dijo la castaña, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—G-gracias —tartamudeó la joven, estaba frente a alguien que ella admiraba mucho.

—Tengo la cena lista, si gustan pasar a la mesa en un segundo se las sirvo —señaló Juliet, se veía más contenta que de costumbre.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Mimi, a pesar de que estaba cansada, no quería desairar a Juliet.

—¿Tiene chocolate caliente? —preguntó TK.

—En un momento les preparo chocolate —dijo Talania que le sujetó la mejilla con cariño al niño.

—Gracias —musitó TK sobándose el cachete.

—Me agrada —sentenció Kari.

—Es muy simpática y se ve que sabe cocinar, no como otras —escupió Tai, señalando con la mirada a Mimi.

Mimi le fulminó con la mirada, pero luego una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro, Tai sabía que aquello no era nada bueno… y no, no lo fue, recibió una patada en la espinilla que lo obligó a dar de brincos.

* * *

**N/A**:

**Hola! Mil perdones por actualizar hasta hora, después de quien sabe ya cuanto tiempo. A partir de éste capitulo aparecen nuevos personajes y están basados en chicas que han leído la historia desde el principio, (muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes por su cooperación n.n), el personaje de Kimberly me lo presto Angela, conocida con Glisa de su historia Sin Sospechas. **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos quienes leen la historia y me dejan un comentario que no me hacen nada mal, tooodo lo contrario :D**

**Agradezco a: MimI-culLen, Taishou, ANISOL, Meems-ishikawa, Adrit126, Denisse, joagirl, Sakura Tachikawa, sakura-rika, kats-chan93, digimon4ever99. Mil gracias a cada una de ustedes y perdonen no responder a sus reviews, ahora ando corta de tiempo (fin de semestre y muchos trabajos que entregar ¬¬), la quiero muchisimo y gracias por su apoyo mediante sus minutos que le dedican a esta historia. **

**Espero que la inspiración me llegue rapido para esta historia, pues me gustaría mucho actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía el año pasado, extraño ése año ;_; **

**Muchas gracias por todo, las quiero!**

**Con cariño: XANHEX  
**


	14. Animal Nocturno

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

* * *

**CH 14:**

**Animal Nocturno**

Como lechuza nocturna acechando a su presa se encontraba Matt en una de las ramas del árbol donde solía subir para ver a Mimi. Era muy bueno, capaz de escabullirse en aquel terreno sumamente peligroso para cualquier ladrón, menos para él, por algo seguía siendo el mejor de su agencia. Por el momento no debía de hacer nada, más que vigilar a Mimi Tachikawa, algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Vio a Mimi que abría la ventana, la noche era calurosa, la chica se quedó un rato admirando la noche, tal vez tratando de ver alguna estrella fugaz o algo por el estilo, la joven lucía preciosa. Después volvió a la recamara, se empezó a despojar de sus prendas, dejando ver su espalda y su estrecha cintura, tenía una figura envidiable, verla así era un verdadero deleite para sus azulados ojos, pero la chica inmediato se puso su pijama, apagó la luz y de ahí ya no vio ningún otro movimiento dentro de la habitación.

Aunque parecía un animal nocturno, no dejaba de ser humano que se cansaba y tenía que irse apenas empezaba asomarse el sol.

* * *

Llegó a su habitación, pensando en la castaña y en lo que había sentido en ese momento, no fue ese instinto animal, sino que lo sintió dentro del pecho, como si su corazón se hubiese acelerado de tal manera que parecía salirse de su lugar. Se disponía meterse a bañar, se quitó el saco, luego la camisa, dejando ver su bien marcado abdomen y sus brazos bien tonificados, estaba por desabrocharse el pantalón cuando Sora lo sorprendió, abrazándolo por la espalda y jugueteando con sus pectorales.

—Buenos días, guapo —le dijo al oído con una voz muy seductora.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el rubio sin hacerle caso.

—Tú ya sabes qué… —la chica sin pena fue deslizando una de sus manos hacia el abdomen del chico y poco a poco iba bajando más hasta empezar a sumergirse en el pantalón.

—¿No tienes suficiente con Joe? Eres una cualquiera —Matt retiró la mano de la pelirroja al instante.

—Como si a ti no te gustara… —sonrió de manera traviesa.

—Estoy cansado, vete de aquí.

—Está bien, como sea, tú te lo pierdes cariño.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su tonificado cuerpo del chico, éste miraba la regadera con insistencia mientras que su cabello húmedo cubría sus bellos ojos azules. Pensaba en Mimi en que tal vez no tendría el valor de matarla, ella hacía que él dudara, cosa que jamás había hecho. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a la castaña junto a él, que le tocaba el rostro mientras le sonreía tiernamente, como poco a poco ella se iba acercando a él y los labios de ambos se entreabrían dispuestos a recibir un beso. Cuando abrió los ojos, Mimi no estaba ahí, se llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

Salió del baño sólo con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, vio su traje impecable puesto sobre la cama, entendía la señal, debía de olvidarse de descansar.

* * *

Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, alrededor suyo había muchos rostros familiares, sólo se enfoco por unos segundos al de una chica que veía con vehemencia su cuchillo, a pesar de que sus ojos no transmitían absolutamente nada, luego vio a una coqueta Sora que le guiñaba el ojo y hacía unas muecas incitantes, por otro lado se encontraba Joe, que se relamía los labios, tal vez pensaba que Sora le hacía esos gestos a él, fue patético, y otros rostros que para él no tenían nada de importancia. Un par de minutos después, en la silla más grande se sentó el jefe, hombre con un rostro duro, pero a pesar de ello, atractivo, entrado en años, cruzó los dedos entre sí y antes de hablar dedicó una mirada gélida en cada uno de ellos, hasta que se quedó en el rostro de Matt.

—Esperaba tu reporte, sabes que quiero cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada parpadeo de esa chica, no te puedes dar el lujo de abandonar así porque sí el trabajo —le dijo a Matt, el chico no contesto y tampoco bajó la mirada—. Pero por el momento no importa, sólo quiero que si hace algo fuera de lo común, me lo comuniques al instante.

—Sí, señor —respondió Matt.

—Joe, excelente trabajo con la investigación, dentro de poco tú también entraras en acción.

—Gracias señor —habló Joe, complacido.

—Sora y Sofía les tengo un trabajo muy especial.

—Yo con esa no haré nada —reclamó Sofía que despegó su mirada del cuchillo, parecía que quería lanzárselo al jefe.

—No me importa, quiero que tú y Sora trabajen juntas… las dos se harán cargo de Nikolai Diprovska.

—¿Quién es él? —interrogó Sora.

—Lo que deben saber de él, es que es ruso y el nombre, no más preguntas, Joe, muéstrales una foto. —El chico obediente le pasó una foto a Sofía y a Sora, la pelirroja sonrió—. Irán a Rusia por unos días, ¿les agrada la idea?

—No. —Sofía dejó la foto en la mesa y se retiro del lugar.

—Por supuesto, será todo un placer —Sora arrastró las palabras con cierto deseo.

Matt no le interesaba quien era ese tipo ni lo que hacía. El jefe le pidió a todos retirarse, menos a Matt.

—El mejor de mis asesinos es la persona que no siente, no pregunta y se limita a obedecer sin importar más, y siempre lo has hecho así, espero que no me defraudes y hagas cosas estúpidas o tendrás un castigo y no me refiero con tu muerte, sé el estima que tienes para con Sofía y si no haces bien las cosas… —el jefe hizo una pausa para que Matt hablara.

—Señor, no me importa lo que pase con Sofía, si usted en este momento me dice que debo matarla, lo haré sin cuestionamientos.

El jefe esbozó una gran sonrisa, le dio una palmada al joven asesino y se marcho. Fue entonces que Matt se dirigió hacia donde estaba la carpeta con las fotos de Nikolai, se trataba de un joven tal vez de la misma edad que él, notó que Sora también había dejado su carpeta y le echó un vistazo, sus ojos se abrieron denotando sorpresa. Salió de la sala de reunión al instante.

* * *

—Está bien, lo haré. —Habló Sofía por celular, justo iba pasando Sora quien le dirigió una mirada de odio pero sonrió—. Zorra inmunda.

En un edificio abandonado se encontró con Matt, que se encontraba recargado en una columna, de brazos cruzados.

—Tardaste demasiado —le hizo saber el rubio.

—Solo lo suficiente —respondió la joven que sin importarle el polvo que se encontraba en el lugar se sentó en unas tablas amontonadas.

—Ten cuidado con Sora en tu viaje, puede que no sólo asesine a Nikolai —advirtió Matt que se disponía irse.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho en el teléfono —Sofía le miró fijamente—. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Sólo cuídate…

—Espera, quiero preguntarte algo —pidió la chica, Matt se detuvo— ¿No te has cansado de matar sin razón?

—No.

—Entonces no dudaras en el momento en que el jefe te pida que asesines a Mimi, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —Matt tragó saliva, no miraba a su compañera.

—Pues yo si dudaría si tuviera que asesinar a la persona que amo —Sofía miró al suelo, quedándose callada unos segundos—. Sería como matar una parte de mí —levantó la vista.

—Entonces no eres apta para la organización, Sora te matara como a un perro —respondió Matt que se fue del lugar.

Sofía lo vio marcharse, sonrío para sí. Ya no sabía si realmente seguía viva, hacía mucho había dejado de sentir cosas que la hacían sentirse con vida.

* * *

Las palabras dichas por su compañera no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, ¿Sería capaz de dudar a la hora de matar a Mimi? Sí eso pasara seguro terminaría apuntándose a la cabeza. Vio a Mimi salir al balcón, se notaba muy triste y alcanzó a ver como empezaba a llorar, se veía devastada, sin fuerzas y muy débil, ¿qué le pasaba? Se acercó un poco más para lograr escuchar.

—Ya no puedo más… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? —reclamaba la chica que se dejó caer, llorando a mares.

«_Yo si dudaría si tuviera que asesinar a la persona que amo_» «_Sería como matar una parte de mí_» recitaba las palabras en su mente cuando vio a Mimi sumamente frágil, que ganas de ir hacia ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Una joven muy linda salió corriendo al balcón y ayudó a la joven castaña a levantarse.

—Señorita Mimi, ¿qué tiene? —preguntó la servidumbre, lo notó por el uniforme.

—Estoy bien Talania… es sólo los nervios, por favor, prepárame un té —Mimi se limpió el rostro.

—En un minuto se lo traigo —la chica se fue rápida.

Notó el dolor de la joven castaña de tratar de mantenerse fuerte ante los demás, aunque por dentro se estaba desboronando.

—Debo de seguir sin importar las consecuencias, vengaré la muerte de mis padres y acabaré con esa organización, cueste lo que cueste y sobre todo, debo de proteger a su hermano…

—Mimi —vio a un jovencito rubio de ojos azules que se asomó al balcón—. Disculpa por molestarte, pero me encontré a Talania en el camino y me dijo que estabas llorando, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, son los nervios, anda ve a descansar —respondió la castaña.

—¿Segura?

—Por supuesto, TK, en cuanto Talania traiga el té me dormiré.

TK… el nombre vino como flecha a su cerebro, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, ¿pero dónde? Unos borrosas imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, no entendía, sonriendo, sus padres muy felices con un rubio bebé en brazos. Meneó la cabeza, no entendía porque ésa imagen se presentó en su cerebro, y por qué él estaba en esa especie de recuerdo. Aquello lo desestabilizó, haciendo un ruido que llamó la atención de Mimi que inmediato la joven estaba viendo justo a donde él se encontraba. Los ojos acaramelados veían fijamente a los suyos, tal vez ya había sido descubierto.

—Señorita aquí esta su té —Talania interrumpió, llamando la atención de la castaña quien desvió la mirada, momento justo para escabullir del lugar—. ¿Qué es lo que veía?

—Creo que se trataba de un animal nocturno —respondió Mimi que tomó la taza de té, metiéndose tras de ella, Talania que cerró las puertas.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola!**** ¿Cómo han estado? espero que muy bien. Woow, muchisisisisimo tiempo sin actualizar, años han pasado y la historia ha estado guardada en el ático de los recuerdos, toda empolvada y de paso hasta me he oxidado, ya no suelo actualizar seguido, tardo demasiado, cosa que no es de orgullo, pero ésta historia me ha tenido bloqueada, empece a leerla de nuevo para recordar algunas cosas y vaya que me he acordado de muchas, sobre todo del tiempo libre jeje, también que la universidad era menos pesada hace unos años T.T pero no me quejaré, sólo diré que a pesar del tiempo, no me olvide de esta historia y pues pretendo hacer algo que no me he atrevido hacer en otras historias, madurar un poquitín, cosa que necesito XD y pues la historia lo requiere, sólo les pediré paciencia, pero trataré de no tardarme más de un año en actualizar, yo seguiré con la historia hasta que tenga un final. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews motivandome a continuar la historia, y espero que no esté tan oxidada porque hace mucho que ya no escribo tanto y que éste capitulo sea de su agrado :)**

**Gracias a: Sakura Tachikwa, Caintlin Jeanne, LadoOscuro, Meems-Ishikawa, joagirl, lokaria Akire, digimon4ever99, Adrit126, kats-chan93, Sakura-rika, Denisse, ANISOL, Taishou, MimiCullen, Cup of Tea and Piece of cake, Nailea, Meimi, snoopyter, aeris, zulema, Liz, V a i n i e l l a, Novaly Izazaga De Brief, Dena, riku-chan, Eri, merr63, Little Mess, Glisa, Blue flower, SAngo-chan25, Ashaki, mym09, Romantic expression. **

** Si no mencione a alguien, disculpen por favor, pero a todas ustedes, tanto a quienes tienen un poquito de tiempo para dejarme un comentario, como para los que sólo leen, muchisisisimas gracias, de verdad, las historias que escribo al final de cuentas no son sólo mías, también son de ustedes :) **

**se despide con mucho cariño**

**un gran beso y un abrazote: **

**XANHEX  
**


	15. Centro Comercial

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

* * *

**CH 15:**

**Centro Comercial**

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, los ojos acaramelados estaban fijos en él, posiblemente ella lo había visto, a pesar de lo bien escondido que él se encontraba. Llevó su mano a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón, parecía revolotear por dentro, sólo palpitaba así cuando la veía y una sensación cálida recorría su ser. Se sentó en aquella rama, esta vez sin mirar hacia la recamara de la castaña, clavó su orbes azules en aquel cielo oscuro y enigmático de aquella noche. El nombre de TK no se le borraba de la mente, lo tenía muy pensativo, la sensación de haber olvidado algo muy importante en su vida estaba presente, recordó de cuando era niño tenía esa misma sensación, de haber sido alguien más que un asesino.

Mimi no tenía sueño por lo que decidió asomarse a su balcón, atisbó a ese árbol que hacía rato llamó poderosamente su atención si no hubiera sido por Talania, tal vez hubiera descubierto al animal nocturno. Meneó la cabeza, ahora debía de preocuparse por cosas más importantes.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, lo único que anhelaba era tener una vida sumamente normal, ir a la escuela, tener amigos, salir con ellos, disfrutar de una película, estar nerviosa por los exámenes, pero no, a su corta edad no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y la gran responsabilidad de cuidar muchas vidas caía sobre sus hombros.

Tal vez la fiesta que organizaría su amigo Michael no le vendría nada mal para salir de su realidad. Empezó a bostezar, el sueño ya la estaba venciendo, haberse imaginado ser normal, había resultado agotador para ella pues le resultaba difícil.

* * *

Los cortinas fueron corridas para dejar entrar los rayos del sol a la habitación, obligando a Mimi a ponerse la almohada sobre la cara y maldiciendo la luz, escuchó la voz alegre de Tai que la asustó al aventarse a la cama y hacerla saltar del colchón, Tai se ganó un insulto de la joven.

—Que palabrota para una boquita tan bonita —dijo Tai sorprendido por tremenda grosería.

Mimi estaba apenada, jamás se imaginó decir una palabra como esa, no era parte de su vocabulario.

—Ok, no te preocupes, he aguantado peores cosas, bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar tenis? Haremos equipo, Kari y yo, contra TK y tú, ¿Qué te parece? —invitó el chico.

—Que es trampa, Kari y tú tienen una excelente condición física y sin duda a TK y a mí nos darán una paliza memorable —le dijo Mimi sin muchas ganas.

—Bueno, esa es la intención —confesó Tai, quería animar a Mimi, pero la chica suplicaba por dormir todavía más—. De acuerdo, duerme, yo velaré tus sueños.

—Tai, por favor, tan sólo vuelve a dejar las cortinas cerradas y vete de aquí —había sido grosera, pero no se encontraba de humor.

—Ah, entiendo, de acuerdo, le diré a Talania que me avise cuando hayas despertado.

Mimi no dijo nada, sólo vio como Tai obedecía y con un semblante triste se marchaba de la habitación. Por su parte la castaña, se levantó y echó seguro a la puerta. Haber pensado en una vida normal, hacía anhelarla cada vez más. Se fue al baño, se dio una ducha, al salir se fue al closet, abriendo una compuerta secreta donde había muchos vestuarios, pelucas, lentes, zapatos y un sinfín de accesorios. Escogió algunas prendas, sonrió y se metió a su vestidor.

Después de una hora, la castaña Mimi, ahora lucía diferente, tenía puesto unos jeans azules desgastados, una playera verde botella holgada, su cambio más drástico se dio en su cabello, ya que lo tenía corto de color negro, alborotado, ojos verdes, un piercing en su ceja derecha, lentes cuadrados.

—Falta algo —se dijo la chica, admirada de lo bien que se veía.

Entonces vio unas zapatillas deportivas, a la cual les metió unas plantillas, al ponérselas se veía un poco más alta.

—Tai siempre me cacha por mi estatura, pero ahora no va a poder, ¡estoy irreconocible! —se notaba contenta por ese hecho, era sin duda alguna su mejor caracterización, ni ella se reconocía.

El maquillaje que utilizó la hizo ver como tres a cuatro años mayor de lo que era, para darle más toque a su caracterización. Notó que todavía le hacía falta refinar algunos detalles. Se volvió a meter al baño, al salir, lucía completamente plana.

—Vaya desilusión a pesar de eso ni se nota mucho con o sin el vendaje —se dijo desanimada, notó que su rostro se veía muy femenino aún, por lo que regresó a su closet—. Esto me hará lucir como tal —se puso una barbilla falsa, luciendo sobre su rostro una barba de candado—. Si que soy un hombre muy atractivo… ¡Perfecto!

A pesar de que se la pasaba disfrazándose para que no la reconocieran, nunca se había animado a ser un chico, y ahora lucía como tal, se veía guapísimo, su caracterización la hacía ver como un hombre, no se percatarían que se trataba de una chica, era como Mulan, además podía fingir perfectamente ser un chico, tan sólo debía de imitar a Tai, no era el mejor modelo, pero sí el más cercano.

No le interesaba nada más que salir de su mansión y disfrutar de su vida, aunque tuviera que ser un hombre. Durante el tiempo que había vivido lo único aprendido es que la vida era corta y que esa jamás se podría comprar. Antes de marcharse, hizo una grabación, dejándola en la regadera, si salía como lo había planeado no tenía de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Matt estaba recostado mirando el techo, se suponía que él descansaba en el día, mientras otro vigilaba a Mimi, pero él quería estar las 24 horas mirándola. Tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante.

—Me voy a Rusia en una hora —era Sofía.

—Es algo que no me importa —Matt la miró por un segundo, la chica caminó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—Vine a despedirme porque siento que esta es la última vez que te veré y también para darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí —Matt volvió a poner sus pupilas sobre la chica—. Tú sabes bien a que me refiero.

—Tan sólo cuídate, lo has hecho siempre.

—Matt, tu todavía tienes un motivo por el cual puedes sentirte vivo, no lo eches a perder. Adiós Matt —sorpresivamente, la chica le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio la vio marcharse, se llevó su mano a la mejilla recordando a esa chiquilla que había llegado a la organización en un mar de lágrimas y la habían encerrado en un cuarto oscuro y frio, donde a él le tocaba ir a darle una vuelta de vez en cuando, hasta que la voz de la niña le pidió que se acercara porque tenía mucho miedo, en un acto caritativo le dio de comer, y la niña en agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por aquel buen acto, recibió un castigo además de que ya no lo dejaron ver a la niña hasta que pasó un año. Fue ese momento que había sentido algo bonito por alguien, el dulce beso de la niña, después, le tocó entrenarla, pero la niña ya no era la misma, se veía fría, indiferente y sin expresión en sus ojos, y él la trató como a los demás, sin compasión, pero cuando eran las primeras misiones de la chica y fallaba, él la salvaba de los castigos, evitando que fuera azotada brutalmente y como agradecimiento por parte de la muchacha, recibía una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Sofía… —masculló, apretó con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas.

A Sora se le dibujó una sonrisa sombría cuando Sofía subió al auto que las llevaría al aeropuerto, a pesar de que poseía unas gafas oscuras no bastó para que Sofía se percatara de la mirada complaciente de la pelirroja.

* * *

Le costó mucho salir de su mansión, ya no era tan pequeña como para caber en esos pasadizos secretos, pero lo logró y eso le dio mucha satisfacción. Tomó un taxi, el conductor le dirigió una mirada sospechosa, hecho que puso a la chica nerviosa.

—¿A dónde lo llevo, joven? —preguntó el conductor.

—¡Al centro com…! —Mimi se quedó callada pues su voz femenina se notó mucho, carraspeó para luego fingir su tono—, al centro comercial, por favor.

El conductor no se inmutó, volvió su mirada hacia el frente. Mimi estaba emocionada, quería hacerle plática al señor, pero sentía vergüenza, seguro el chofer pensaba que era gay.

El centro comercial lucía hermoso para ella, eran pocas la veces que tenía oportunidad de ir allí y cada vez que lo hacía actuaba como una niña, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que recordó que ahora era un chico, las cosas empezaba a complicarse. Le pagó al taxista y bajó, se puso unas gafas oscuras, lo cual la hacía lucir como un actor codiciado entre las chicas ya que las jóvenes que andaban por ahí girarlo a verlo. Definitivamente sería una gran aventura.

Ser hombre no era fácil, su forma de caminar era rara, pero trataba de hacerlo mejor posible, la clave se encontraba en no mover demasiado las caderas. Se detuvo a admirar unos vestidos hermosos, unas jovencitas estaba por ahí y una sin pena se le acercó.

—Hola guapo —la chica parecía comérselo con los ojos, Mimi se puso muy nerviosa.

—Hola, linda —respondió, adoptando una pose de chico seductor, tal como Tai solía hacer.

—Sabes, mis amigas y yo te vimos y nos preguntábamos por qué un hombre tan atractivo como tú anda solo por aquí… ¿o esperas a alguien? —la chica empezó a sonreír, era una chica bella de verdad.

—Espero a alguien, pero no le molestaría vernos juntos.

—Eso es perfecto —la chica se acercó demasiado a ella, se puso todavía más nerviosa, retrocedió un paso—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Que debo saber el nombre de la chica afortunada primero —se inventó, no pensaba que los hombres también sufrían de acoso y no sabía cómo zafarse de ello.

—Emily —se acercó todavía más y su voz era muy seductora.

—¿Y no me preguntas el mío? —esa chica era muy lanzada y su aliento olía a cerezas.

—A mi no me importa el nombre, sólo su forma de besar.

Abrió los ojos como platos, tardó cinco segundos en reaccionar para alejar a la chica de ella, no podía creérselo que había sido besada por una mujer y vaya forma de besar, fue muy salvaje y posesiva.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —reprendió Mimi muy molesta, olvidando su voz "masculina" sorprendiendo a Emily y a sus amigas.

—Diablos ¿eres gay? Por Dios, no puede ser… porque entre más guapos más p… —la chica se veía desilusionada.

—Emily, por favor —detuvo una de las amigas de la chica.

—Debí de imaginármelo cuando estabas viendo esos vestidos… demonios, ¿sabes qué? ¡Púdrete! —la muchacha se fue junto con sus amigas no sin antes mostrarle el dedo medio de la mano.

—Creo que me metió la lengua, ¡Qué asco! —Mimi se notaba muy asqueada por el beso.

Hasta el momento la vida "normal" que quería tener por ese día no estaba resultando como ella lo pensaba, tal vez quedó demasiado guapo como para que hubiera otra Emily por ahí. Se sentó para comer y notó la mirada de una mujer adulta que le coqueteaba descaradamente, haciendo algunas muecas muy sugerentes, causándole pena y haciéndola sonrojar.

_«Y yo que pensaba que los hombres eran unos pervertidos, ahora hasta los compadezco»_ pensó, cuando vio la mujer se dirigía hacia ella, con un caminar muy seductor.

—Espero que no te moleste que te haga compañía, digo, desde hace rato te he visto que andas solo… —la mujer lo veía de manera libidinosa.

—Para nada, linda, a mi pareja no le molestara compartir la mesa.

—Con que tienes pareja, no soy celosa cariño, al contrario, lo hace más emocionante —ese comentario puso colorada a Mimi, sobre todo cuando la mujer se atrevió a acariciar su pantorrilla.

—Eh… bueno, me disculpa, voy al baño.

—Si que eres aventado, en un baño, bueno no me molesta, sólo que los de aquí no son muy cómodos, pero los vestidores son mejores, sobre todo los del departamento de vestidos para dama, esos sí que son espaciosos.

Se quedó callada, ¿qué clase de mujer era esa señora? El hecho de ser hombre no significaba quedar exentos a acosos. Se levantó de la mesa, y la mujer también, siguiéndolo, ahora no sabía cómo zafarse de ella.

Vio a un joven que andaba por ahí, también sólo, no tenía idea si éste esperaba a alguien, pero podía utilizarlo diciendo que era su amigo o si la señora no dejaba de insistir, hasta decir que era su pareja, aunque aquel chico se molestara y le diera un golpe, pero era mejor que seguir aguantando las insinuaciones de aquella mujer.

—¡Hola! —casi corría para llegar a ese muchacho.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando el chico giró, entreabrió la boca ante la sorpresa, era Matt, el rubio de bellos ojos azules. Matt por su parte lo miró de pies a cabeza analizando a ese "hombre" asustado.

—Tu amigo también me gusta —dijo la señora al ver a Matt, escudriñando al rubio con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Mimi oraba porque Matt no la reconociera, le intimidaba como el chico la observaba minuciosamente.

—Está bien, si quieres en los baños, lo haré ahí, ¡pero rápido! —la mujer tomó de la mano a Mimi y a Matt.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Matt a la señora.

—¡SOY GAY! —exclamó Mimi en un acto de desesperación, se soltó de la mano de la señora, tomó el rostro atónito de Matt, se levantó de puntitas y le dio un beso al rubio.

El grito de Mimi llamó la atención de todos quienes giraron y vieron aquel beso. Matt se impresionó, pero terminó aceptando aquel beso.

—Rayos, yo ya le había echado el ojo al rubio —dijo una joven.

—Es una pena que sean gays, con los guapos que son —opinó otra chica.

No tardó mucho para que todo volviera a la normalidad, Mimi notó que la señora se había ido, la alcanzó a ver que se dirigía hacia los baños con un señor, tal vez aquella mujer estaba enferma, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero si le había dado mucho miedo. Después se dio cuenta que había besado a Matt, él estaba frente a ella.

—O eres muy lista o ellos muy tontos como para que te escaparas disfrazada de hombre —Matt la vio de pies a cabeza.

—Estamos en un centro comercial, si te diste cuenta hay muchísima gente aquí y notarían la muerte de un hombre tan atractivo como yo —contestó la castaña.

El rubio la miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía miedo no por el hecho de que él podía asesinarla ahí mismo, sino por lo que sintió cuando lo besó, su corazón había latido con más fuerza y eso la tenía confundida. Matt se quedó callado, lo único que hizo fue mirarla, si hubiera sido un hombre de verdad, ya estaría muerto, pero cuando lo vio, mejor dicho la vio, sintió algo y cuando lo besó, aquel sentimiento se reafirmó más, de inmediato le vinieron las palabras de Sofía a su mente.

—Es un buen disfraz, el mejor de todos —reconoció el rubio, desconcertando por completo a Mimi.

—¿Eh? —la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Me costó reconocerte al principio, hasta que me besaste.

—Y-yo no te besé, fue para quitarme a esa enferma de encima, yo…

—Frente a todos ellos soy homosexual, y eso me enfurece porque no es verdad.

Mimi estaba apenada, recapacitó, no debía de sentirse así, él era un asesino, pero si le importaba que lo que Matt pensaba.

—Tú vienes conmigo —Matt la agarró del brazo y la jaló.

Mimi no podía ponerse a gritar, ya había dado un espectáculo como para dar otro y se sentía muy avergonzada, por eso no puso mucha resistencia.

El chico la llevó a una tienda para dama, dónde llamaron la atención de las vendedoras que se embobaron por los chicos, aunque se sorprendieron cuando el rubio empezó a elegir ropa, accesorios entre otras cosas y se metió con el chico de cabello negro al vestidor. Seguro las vendedoras empezaron a darle cuerda a sus mentes pervertidas y mientras Mimi pensaba que el rubio tal vez intentaría asesinarla en el vestidor.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! como han estado? que tal pasaron las fiestas de fin de año? Por cierto, Feliz año! 2012Yeah un año más de vida****, espero que este año este lleno de bendiciones, salud, paz, amor, dinero y puras cosas buenas para todas y todos ustedes! que sea un buen año para todos!**

**Yo regreso con un capitulo más de Asesino, me aplique! yeah, sí, actualice lo más pronto posible, en cuanto lo terminé me dije, ya es hora de publicarlo, ahora que todavía hay un poquito de tiempo, y quería empezar el año con el pie derecho, bueno, por el momento es mi unica actualización, espero pronto hacerlo con Digimon Advance. **

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y les resulte divertido como a mi me resultó al escribirlo, qué cosas tengo en la cabeza, jejeje, creo que necesito ayuda profesional, :P **

**Estoy muy agradecida por su tiempo que dedican a leer esta historia y por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz *O* es bueno saber que aún tengo su apoyo, un millon de gracias! **

**Elle Tsukino, gracias linda por leerme desde el primer capitulo y tus reviews, cuidate muchisimo =)**

**Adrit126 gracias, por tus reviews, me hace feliz cuando leo tus opiniones**

**MimatoxLove gracias por tu review y te puedo decir que tenías razon U.U aún no tenía escrito este capitulo cuando me enviaste el review... y dio un giro de tuerca muy extraño jeje, espero que te guste :)**

**kraytona muchas gracias por continuar leyendome, yo tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo, leer tu fic que he visto es todo un exito, nada más deja que tenga un tiempecito y verás mis reviews, lo prometo!**

**Cup of tea and piece of cake o como me gusta más chofaz! que te ha parecido con la asesina sofia? me importa mucho tu opinión al respecto, gracias por tu review. **

**Muchas gracias chicas, por ustedes y por gusto yo continuo con mis historias, cuidense mucho, yo aquí la dejo porque esto es más largo que el mismo capitulo**

**se despide de ustedes**

**con mucho cariño**

**XANHEX  
**


	16. Comiendo con el Enemigo

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad, la historia aqui presentada es con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro. Gracias.

* * *

**CH 16:**

**Comiendo con el Enemigo**

La arrinconó dentro del vestidor, sus bocas estaban a unos cuantos centímetros, tentador para ambos, pero ponían mucha resistencia, Mimi trató de zafarse sin embargo sus fuerzas eran nulas y no tanto por la fortaleza de Matt. Se miraron un rato sin decir palabras, sólo sus ojos.

—Ante toda esa gente quedé como un homosexual —habló finalmente el rubio con voz amargosa, se alejó de la muchacha.

—¿Te interesa lo que los demás te digan? —se atrevió a preguntar Mimi, sorprendida.

—Antes de cualquier cosa, soy hombre y demasiado guapo como para que crean que soy homosexual, ahora las jóvenes que caerían bajo mi encanto, ya no lo harán, gracias a ti —respondió el chico, haciendo que Mimi se sorprendiera aún más.

Mimi no dijo nada, empezó a morderse los labios con fuerza, reteniendo una sonrisa, jamás se esperaría a que aquel asesino, frio como un tempano de hielo fuera tan vanidoso y qué si le preocuparan las habladurías de la gente. De verdad quería soltar una carcajada de concurso, pero a lo mejor hacia que Matt encontrara un motivo personal por el cual ser asesinada.

—Ponte esto —le dio todo lo que escogió para ella.

—No —Mimi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces yo te lo pondré —dispuesto a quitarle la ropa a Mimi.

—No me quitaré nada frente a ti, además esto… —la chica observó la ropa, el asesino tenía un excelente gusto, además de que atinó a su talla—. Es bellísimo —susurró al ver el vestido sin mangas de color rosa pastel.

—Póntelo entonces y quítate eso de la cabeza y también esas cosas de la cara —Matt se recargó sobre el espejo y de ahí no se veía dispuesto a moverse.

Mimi estaba encantada con el vestido, se lo tenía que probar ya, pero había un inconveniente, al vestirse como hombre y vendarse, no se puso sostén.

—Ya te dije que no me vestiré delante de ti, así que sal del vestidor.

—Si te preocupas porque te miren, en los vestidores hay cámaras y tras de ellas hay gente observándote, así que no hay diferencia que yo te vea, al menos sabes quién lo está haciendo —Matt no se iría de ahí.

—No me pondré nada entonces —Mimi no estaba dispuesta a desnudarse frente a él y se sentía acosada de que alguien más la viera por esas cámaras que Matt había mencionado.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas, saldré por tres minutos, y no te preocupes por las cámaras —Matt cubrió el espejo con un vestido negro.

—¡¿Tres minutos?! —reclamó Mimi, mínimo necesitaba media hora para admirar como le quedaba el vestido.

—Sí, tiempo suficiente para que te pruebes cual te queda —señaló el muchacho unos sujetadores de varias tallas.

Aquello avergonzó a la joven cosa que se notó al instante al sonrojarse sus mejillas. Los tomó todos sin mirar al chico, cerró la puerta del vestidor, cerciorándose que las cámaras estuvieran bien cubiertas. Vestirse en tres minutos era un reto, mucha presión, jamás se había vestido en tres minutos.

El chico entró cuando esos tres minutos terminaron, ella todavía se estaba poniendo el vestido cuando lo vio ahí frente a ella no dudó en soltarle tremendo bofetón y le gritó pervertido, muy molesta cerró la puerta en las narices del joven. Un segundo después reflexionó a lo que había hecho, tragó saliva, el chico abrió la puerta a pesar de que tenía el seguro puesto… se acordó que no debía de sorprenderse por ello, siguió vistiéndose. Una vez que terminó de cambiarse, salió del vestidor. Lucía divina, preciosa como una delicada señorita, el vestido rosa pastel le marcaba perfectamente su cintura, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla

—Ahora si pareces mujer —Matt la miró de los pies a la cabeza, se veía muy bonita, era incapaz de cumplir con las ordenes de sus superiores… no podría matar a la chica.

Ella lo miró esperando algún cumplido lindo de su parte, no sabía porque tenía esa maldita necesidad de escuchar lo hermosa que estaba.

—¿Qué tanto te miras? —interrogó el rubio, parecía analizarla con aquellos ojos azules.

—Lo idiota que eres —respondió Mimi molesta por no recibir lo que esperaba, infló sus mejillas y le dio la espalda.

El joven rubio la tomó del brazo con brusquedad se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—Mira niña tonta, no te mato sólo porque estoy en mi día libre, porque si no, en estos momentos había una chica linda muerta en la tienda y nadie sabría ni cómo fue ni en qué momento.

Mimi tragó saliva, pero se giró hacia él.

—No te tengo miedo —respondió la castaña, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos no delataban temor, al contrario, parecían retadores, él jamás vio una mirada así, se sorprendió sólo que su cara no era capaz de gesticular su sentir, sólo dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Deberías.

—¿Por qué? —retó la chica, dando un paso hacia él.

—Porque yo no tengo sentimientos, por lo tanto no me toco el corazón para asesinar a quien sea —Matt se acercó a ella para mirarla más de cerca, observando cada detalle de las pupilas de la castaña.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no me has asesinado? —inquirió la castaña.

Matt se quedó callado, sintió algo que presionó su corazón y no se atrevió a mantener la mirada de la joven.

—Aún no es tu tiempo. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Mimi se quedó extrañada por la proposición del chico.

—Pero me van a reconocer, me van a seguir y no podré estar a gusto —se acordó de la fama que tenía como cantante.

—El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, tú ya eres historia, ahora tienen a otro cantante famoso un tal Justin creo, así que no te preocupes si te reconocen, y si lo hacen, ni caso te van a hacer, las estrellas pop de hoy en día son desechables —contestó el muchacho, en su voz se notaba cierta ironía.

La castaña no sabía si sentirse aliviada por ello o indignada, se quedó con la duda, debía de investigar quien era la estrella del momento y de paso saber si ella todavía era vigente.

—Volverás a ser famosa el día que te mueras —remató el chico que ni siquiera la miró.

Resultó escabroso escuchar eso, pero esa era la cruel realidad, muchos se hacían famosos o conocidos por sus muertes.

Las vendedoras quedaron admiradas de lo bella que se veía Mimi pero también de que no se tratara de ese lindo chico, Matt seguía causando suspiros y más cuando se puso aquellas gafas oscuras tipo aviador, se veía increíblemente sexy, la castaña lo miró por el rabillo del ojo para que él no se percatara. El muchacho pagó presentando una tarjeta y se marcharon de ahí.

Mimi iba caminando pegada a Matt, el hombre que estaba contratado para asesinarla en cualquier momento, aquello la hacía sentir demasiado rara, sin embargo, también sentía alegría de verlo de nuevo, era un acertijo lo que su cabeza decía y lo que el corazón le dictaba. Lo miró, alto, rubio, poseedor de unos ojos azules como el cielo, bello, único. Él volteó para verla, esperando a que la joven bajara la vista con humildad, pero no lo hizo, ella lo tomó del hombro y esbozó una sonrisa que simplemente lo derritió, lo dejó desarmado al instante.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó fríamente.

—Algo que haga parecer que somos novios —respondió con suma tranquilidad la castaña.

—Estoy lejos de asumir algo así —Matt se detuvo con la intención de que ella lo soltara.

—Puede que sí… pero sólo por hoy dejemos que nuestros corazones nos guíen —Mimi le dedicó una mirada transparente, pura y sincera.

El rubio tragó saliva, no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bloqueando aquel impulso que lo empujaba a abrazarla, besarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa o persona, incluso de él mismo.

Era una pareja muy bella, atraían miradas, señalamientos, tal vez algunos todavía la reconocía como la cantante que fue, pero no se atrevían a interrumpirla, Matt se veía demasiado imponente, sin duda no pasaban desapercibidos. Un hombre que traía consigo una cámara, tomó unas cuantas fotos, Matt se cubría la cara con la mano, no quería llamar la atención por tener un altercado con el paparazzi, Mimi también se vio preocupada por ese hombre que no dejaba de fotografiarle, ¿qué pasaría si ven esas fotos? Seguro Tai se molestaría muchísimo, su abuelo y muchas otras personas, pero el principal era Tai.

—Debo de hacer que ese hombre no publique las fotos —le hizo saber Mimi a Matt.

—¿De qué te preocupas? Te dije que ya no eres la estrella pop que algún día fuiste, en pocas palabras ya no eres noticia —Matt quería reírse al notar que Mimi se había enfadado y empezaba a hacer bucheros.

—Si es así… ¡Ay por Dios, ¿no es ese Justin?! —gritó y empezó a señalar como loca hacia sentido contrario de a donde ellos iban.

—¿Dónde? —se atrevió a preguntar el paparazzi que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando.

—¡Allá y creo que viene con una chica muy linda! —señaló Mimi.

El fotógrafo ni las gracias dio y se fue rapidísimo en busca del personaje que Mimi mencionó, curiosamente, muchos se fueron corriendo hacia ese lugar. Lo que Matt había dicho era cierto, pero se sentía aliviada de no ser asediada por los reporteros ni los paparazzos.

—Menos mal que se la creyeron, es el truco más viejo y aun así siguen cayendo —Mimi dejó escapar un largo suspiro como signo de alivio.

—Pues tu "truco" resultó ser muy bueno y sobre todo cuando realmente ese cantante se encuentra aquí —Matt le señaló al chico que ahora era asediado por reporteros y varios fotógrafos.

La castaña estaba asombradísima de ver tal gentío rodeando al pobre muchacho y se preguntaba de dónde había salido tanta gente y esas niñas gritonas.

—Vaya —fue lo único que pudo decir ante su sorpresa.

—A la próxima mejor vete a un lugar menos frecuentado por famosos —le aconsejó el rubio que siguió su camino.

Mimi se quedó callada unos minutos y luego miró al joven con cierta suspicacia.

—Entonces tú frecuentas este lugar para ver a que famosa te ligas, ¿no es así?

—Y a cual tengo que asesinar —lo dijo con una frialdad que logró hacer que a la castaña le dieran escalofríos.

—¿Por qué? Ellos no le hacen daño a nadie, son famosos por su talento… —en las palabras de Mimi se notaba el miedo.

—A mí no me interesa ni me importa él porqué, yo sólo lo hago y punto, así que deja de cuestionarme —la mirada de Matt fue congelante para la chica.

La llevó a un restaurante que no era muy lujoso, sin embargo, lucía muy acogedor. Era un establecimiento pequeño, como de madera, donde había una chimenea al fondo, velas en la mesa, y se veían a los cocineros haciendo sus obligaciones. Matt como todo un caballero, le arrimó la silla a Mimi y luego se sentó él, el mesero llegó de inmediato.

—Hola, buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde restaurante, mi nombre es Kevin y estoy a sus órdenes —el joven les dio la carta—. ¿Desean una bebida?

—Una copa de vino español de la cosecha del 79 —pidió Matt.

—A mí una bebida Lemon Roseberry —Mimi sonrió.

—Enseguida —el joven se marchó haciendo una leve reverencia.

Se miraron un rato, como un par de desconocidos, sin hablarse, miraron el menú y cuando el camarero llegó con las bebidas, ordenaron, con la idea de comer lo más pronto posible e irse, sobretodo Mimi que se había puesto nerviosa con miedo a no volver más a su casa.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Matt que se quitó los lentes.

—¿C-cómo así? —aunque no quería evidenciar su miedo, su voz la traicionó.

—Con temor.

—Y-yo no te veo con temor —demonios, acababa de delatarse.

—¿Por qué me tienes miedo? —interrogó el joven que esbozó una sonrisa, adoraba ver a la chica así, temerosa y nerviosa, se veía muy linda.

Mimi hizo una mueca sarcástica, ¿Cómo que por qué le tenía miedo? ¿Era poco el hecho de que él la mataría? Asintió ligeramente, apretó el cuchillo con mucha fuerza, sintiendo que era su única arma si Matt intentaba hacerle algo.

—No debes por qué tenerme miedo, en estos momentos eres la persona mejor protegida del planeta, yo estoy aquí porque deje que mi corazón me guiara —Matt tomó la mano tensa de Mimi y la acarició—. Prometo que por hoy, nadie te hará daño, menos yo. Te lo juro —Matt fijó sus ojos azules en ella.

Mimi fue soltando el cuchillo al sentir las manos del joven, eran tibias y suaves, notó en la mirada del rubio esa sinceridad que lo caracterizaba, pero más que eso, una gran calidez que jamás había demostrado. Sintió un estallido de alegría en su corazón, al menos por ese día estaría a salvo, confiaba ciegamente en lo que él había dicho.

—Entonces, disfrutemos este día, nuestro día —habló la castaña, esta vez sin titubeos.

El rubio asintió y mostró una hermosa sonrisa, bellísima. Mimi sólo sintió como su estómago era como agitado y su corazón dio un vuelco de pura alegría.

Mientras comían, conversaban como grandes amigos, aunque Matt no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos, pero una que otra sonrisa era simplemente hermoso, conoció al ser humano, supo que le gustaba el rock, que amaba a los animales, sobre todo a los gatos, cosas que a lo mejor eran superficiales sin mucha relevancia, no trató de meterse en su vida personal del porqué era un asesino ni nada que la hiciese ver como una sicóloga, simplemente quería pasarla muy bien con él. Matt se sentía a gusto en compañía de Mimi, sentía algo que no había sentido jamás, una sensación muy cálida y agradable que florecía dentro de él, con un sentido mucho más colorido en la vida, y aunque disimulaba, no podía dejar de admirar a Mimi, era muy bella por fuera y por dentro, entonces nació esa pregunta que jamás se había hecho, ¿Por qué tenía que matarla?

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos, para empezar, permitanme ofrecerles una disculpa por todo este tiempo que no he actualizado, y no, no daré excusas al respecto, pero sólo quiero decirles que yo seguire con la historia hasta que culmine, no me gustaría dejarla a medias. Ante todo, muchisimas gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios.  
**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, lo acabo de escribir y va dedicado a todos ustedes que siguen esta su humilde historia. Muchas gracias =)  
**

**un beso a todas/os muak!  
**

**y que siempre estén muy bien.  
**


End file.
